


The Reason We Love

by taeontae



Category: SHINee
Genre: Angst, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 14:38:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 49,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11255001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeontae/pseuds/taeontae
Summary: Jinki has spent his whole life building up walls around him, part of him too afraid of love, the other part not feeling worthy of it.  He was perfectly fine with spending his life this way until Taemin, a younger man haunted by his past starts trying to tear down those walls.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted from aff

twenty years ago

 

The entire pack had gathered at the leader’s estate that Tuesday morning to pay their respects.  Park Jungsoo stood silently by the memorial of his mate and unborn child, acknowledging everyone politely as they gave their condolences.  He was numb, he didn’t know what to feel, nothing mattered at this point now that they were gone.  His mate, the bond was broken, his family torn away from him, leaving nothing more than a shell of man and a soulless beast.  

 

After a while all the children had been taken outside, too restless to stay quiet any longer, a few of the pack’s omegas keeping watch over them.  

One stayed off to the side though, dressed in a black suit to match the male's inside.  Five year old Lee Jinki had cried when they took him outside, but he now waited patiently for the alpha, his adopted father, to come fetch him and take him home.  He was young, but not so much that he didn’t understand what was happening.

 

It was nearly nightfall when Jungsoo had finally emerged going over to a weathered older male and his family that had gathered out on the porch, asking that they follow him.

Inside the small library of the estate, Jungsoo sat on the edge of the desk not getting too comfortable.  The eldest found a seat in a chair looking out to the garden.  His wife and son, Kim Heechul, stood in front of the pack leader.  

“Thank you for coming today and paying your respects.”  The young alpha gave a bow to the family.  “But I regret to inform you, that with what’s happened-” he swallowed a lump in his throat “-I’ll no longer be able to keep my duties as pack leader.”

No one else in the room saw the smile growing on the old man’s face by the window.

“I’m leaving the position to you cousin.” He looked at Heechul.  “You’re the next male in line.”  He stepped forward and shook the red headed man’s hand briefly.  “I trust you’ll let everyone else know.”

Heechul’s mother spoke up, “don’t be a coward, you should tell them yourself.”  Her voice was gentle but had an edge to it.  

Jungsoo smiled weakly, she was right but he could barely stand to hold his head up, much less face the pack with his decision to step down. He was a coward, but pride didn’t mean much to him anymore.

“It’s been almost too much for me to stand there without breaking down.  I’m sure anyone out there will find it in their hearts to understand.  I hope so anyway.”  His thoughts went to the little boy sitting outside waiting.  “I’m going to go on a bit of trek.  I’ll return.  I just...I just don’t know when.”  He bowed deeply to the new pack leader and left the room.

Heechul watched the man’s back as he left, shutting the door behind him.  

“Worked out better than you planned didn’t it son?”  The male muttered from the window.  

The new pack leader grinned slyly, nodding to himself.  

 

Jinki saw the alpha he had waited almost all day for come outside and finally head in his direction.  His head perked up and his posture straightened, he let his adopted father come to him.  

“Jinki, you’ve been a good boy, yeah?”  Jungsoo knelt down, placing a hand on his shoulder.  

The boy nodded in response.  

“Ah, of course you have.  You always are.”  He smiled, but there was something very sad behind it.

“Jinki,”  he paused, he had gone over this in his head time and time again, but that wasn’t making it any easier.  “I’m going away.  So I’ll need you to keep being a good boy, okay?”  He fidgeted nervously with the child’s small suit jacket and tie, straightening it.  

“Where are you going?”  The small boy asked, feeling his heart sink at the sound of what the male was saying.

“I’m not sure.”  Jungsoo tried to keep his voice strong and calm.

“When will you be back?”  Jinki’s voice was small, afraid of the answer.

Jungsoo cursed to himself.  “I don’t know that either.”  

He watched the boy’s cheeks redden and his eyes start to shine with tears.  “Ca-can’t I go with you?”

“No.  I’m afraid not.” If the alpha’s heart wasn’t already broken this would’ve done it.

Jinki’s lip started to quiver.  “But wh-why not?”

“I-It’s too dangerous.”

“But you’re coming back right?  Promise me you’re coming back.”  Jinki pleaded.

Jungsoo stood up, not able to look at the boy anymore, it hurt too much to see him cry because of something he was doing.  Jinki had been through so much in his short life already, abandoned at the age of three, basically left to die.  Just yesterday he lost his adopted mother and now he was turning his back on him too.  The boy was better off, he thought.

Jungsoo turned to walk away, feeling a tug on his pant’s leg, looking over his shoulder he saw Jinki, his son for all intents and purposes, grabbing on to him.  The knuckles on his tiny hands white he was holding on so tightly.

“Don’t go. Don’t leave me.” He whispered through his crying.  

One of the omega’s watching over the children heard the child’s cry and came over, a toddler in tow.  “Jungsoo...”  

The former pack leader looked at her, his own eyes starting to tear up, “look after him Ms. Kim.”  He whispered before bending over, prying the child’s small fingers from the fabric, causing his cries to get louder.  

Ms. Kim knelt down next to Jinki, hugging him close, her own boy, Kibum, still in her arms.  “I told you I would Jungsoo, please be careful out there, and come back to us.”

“Daddy!”  Jinki wailed causing Kibum to start crying too.  

Jungsoo couldn’t bare to hear anymore.  He walked away quickly, his legs to weak to run, even though he wanted to. He wanted to get as far away from this tragic scene as he could. Run away from this life that had no place for him any longer, away from the pack that didn’t deserve him.  

Even with most of the estate out of sight, he could still hear Jinki.  The child rarely called him that, ‘daddy’, knowing deep down that’s not what he really was, and there he was crying out for him like that now.

It was selfish and bitter of him to think he would never hear his real son call him that.  Jinki certainly deserved better than that.

He looked at the moon, a sliver in the clear fall sky.  A few tears fell down his cheek as he dressed out of the suit, folding it neatly, leaving it in a hollowed out tree.  He took a deep breath of resolve and shifted.  

There was a part of him that hoped he’d never see this place again, that the fates would go easy on him this winter and allow him to die alone out here in the wilderness, to be carried to the other side to his mate and baby.

 

The white and gray wolf made his way into the woods, his howls being heard well into the night.  


	2. Chapter 2

present day

Jonghyun set the tray down on the nightstand, steam still rising from the bowl of porridge.  He rang out the wet towel, gently patting the sleeping omega’s face with it.  Jinki stirred, the smell of the food and the cool cloth rousing him. After blinking a few times against the light, his mind started to register what was going on. Why was he in bed? Why was Jonghyun fussing over him? And why did he feel like death warmed over?

“Wh-what happened?”  He tried to sit up but every muscle in his body was like jelly, keeping him down.  

The smaller beta regarded him for a minute before he spoke, gently brushing some of the hair from Jinki’s forehead. “We were worried about you.” He smiled at the omega.  “You came to for a little bit about an hour ago, but went right back out again.  I fixed some food because I’d figured you’d be up soon, and probably starving.”  

Jinki’s stomach growled, indeed he was hungry.  But he was still left wondering why Jonghyun was here and why the hell was in bed and could barely move.  “Thank you.  But why...?”

“Ah,”  Jonghyun held a finger up, “one second.  Kibum wanted me to call you as soon as you were up.”  He shook the white hair out his eyes and pulled out his phone dialing their friend.  

“Yes, yes, he’s awake.”  

“He’s talking now.”

“No, I made some food though”.  

“Yes.  Bye.”  

Jinki listened to the one sided of the conversation.  Getting more agitated by the second, but not having the energy to show it.  

“I’m sorry.  Kibum had to leave earlier and made me promise to call as soon as you woke up.” He paused for a minute, “Are you hungry?”

Jinki nodded hesitantly, “So, what happened?” He sat up slowly with the help of Jonghyun stacking the pillows behind him for support.  

“You don’t remember anything?”  Jonghyun held the porridge in one hand, ready to feed Jinki with a spoon from the other.  

“Th-that’s okay.”  Jinki forced a smile.  “I think I can manage a bowl and spoon.”  Jonghyun shrugged, gently handing it over to him.  “The last thing I remember is being at the barracks with Jungsoo early this morning, helping him with some repairs to one of the buildings.”  

Jonghyun shifted in his seat a little, concern all over his face, “This morning?  Jinki, that was five days ago.”

The omega nearly spit out his food.  “FIVE days?!”

Jonghyun nodded silently giving it time to sink in.  They sat there for a few minutes before it came to him, “I was getting close to...”  He put the spoon down and his head fell in shame.  “I went into heat later that night.”  

Jonghyun remained quiet and picked up the bowl.  “Here.  Drink some,”  handing Jinki a glass of water, “you’re probably dehydrated.”  Jinki took the glass without looking up, taking a few sips before handing it back.

Jonghyun could tell he needed to be alone, now that he realized what had happened.  “I’ll leave these here, in case you want any more.”  He gestured towards the food.  “You look like you should rest.  I’ll be just outside though, if you need anything.  Okay?  And Kibum will be back later.”  Jinki nodded and muttered a weak thank you as Jonghyun left, closing the door behind him.  

Jinki’s stomach grumbled again, he picked up the bowl and ate slowly, sipping water as he went.  The more he ate and drank the better he felt, he’d need all the energy he could muster when he would finally face Kibum after all this.  

 

“Nobody needs to see me like that!” Jinki shouted.  Kibum had gotten home around nightfall, the omega had gotten most of his strength back, just to waste it on this argument.

Jonghyun had excused himself shortly after, not wanting to witness this again. Both omegas were stubborn, Kibum was emotional, and the subject wasn’t one that Jinki took easily.

“For fucks sake Jinki!  We’re omegas!  I don’t see what the big deal is.  It happens!”  His words bitter as he paced the room, while Jinki remained seated on the couch.  “You’re denying your body what it needs, your natural instinct!  You’re in your prime now, it’s too much to handle alone.”  

Jinki looked at the hardwood floors, “Letting a random beta pin me down when I’m begging to be taken like a whore isn’t going to change anything, I still won’t be mated,”  he growled.  

“It will make it easier.  Right now, what you’re doing...”  he sighed,  “...it’s dangerous. It’s going to get worse than it already is, I honestly don’t know how you’ve lasted this long...” He sat down with a heavy thump on the chair across the room.  “And it doesn’t have to be some random beta!  We can ask one we already know...”

“That’s even worse!”  Jinki interrupted, running his fingers through his hair in frustration.  “The idea of it just...”

“You were unconscious for two days!  TWO DAYS!  When Jonghyun and I found you, you-you...”  Kibum took a deep breath trying not to cry.  “....you were unresponsive.  Breathing, but out cold.  I think the alternative is better than that.”

Jinki had nothing to say for himself.  He knew his friend was right, he knew he was risking a lot and putting his friends through hell.  He lost five days, remembered nothing.  The days of his cycle were always a bit hazy but he never completely forgot them.

“It’s a part of who we are.  You can’t deny it forever, the change, it’s greater than your will.”  Kibum sniffled, wiping his nose on the back of his hand.  

Jinki picked up some tissues and went over to his friend, taking a knee down in front of him. “I’m sorry.  I’m sorry for causing you to worry so much.”  

“I wish you’d consider getting a mate.”  the other omega mumbled, patting his face with the tissue.  

Jinki sighed, resting the side of his face on Kibum’s leg.  

“Yeah, I know I know.  My past...burdens...I don’t need that kind of stress...it’s not like anyone would have me anyway...spare me.”  Kibum’s voice was thick with sarcasm, already knowing what the other was going to say because he had heard it so many times before.  He stood up, almost knocking Jinki over, “don’t talk to me until you’ve found a beta, I refuse to sit back and watch you to do this to yourself.”  Slamming the front door behind him as he left.

Jinki sat there for a few minutes nearly in disbelief before frustration took over again.  He let out a growl, throwing one of the chair’s pillows at the door so hard it busted, feathers going everywhere.

The omega sat there, his knees tucked to his chest.  Fighting back his anger and tears as little white feathers rained around him.  Some settling on his arms and shoulders, others sticking in his honey blonde hair.

 

Taemin squinted against the early morning sun coming in through the window.  He cursed at himself, his mind hazy from the night before, a dull pounding starting in his head as he began to move.  He worked his arms and legs out from under the tangle of other limbs on the bed, trying not wake anyone else up.  

“Leaving already?  It’s early.”  

Shit, he cursed at himself.

“Shh!  Go back to sleep, you’re going to wake him up.”  Taemin whispered to Jongin.

“Stay for breakfast.  Kyungsoo can make steak and eggs.”  The beta ignored Taemin’s warning.

“Make your own damn eggs, I’m tired. And sore.”  A sleepy voice muttered from under the blankets.  

Jongin grinned, lifting up a corning revealing Kyungsoo’s face.  “Sorry.”  He said sheepishly.  

Kyungsoo shot him a look and jerked the cover back down.  “I will make you food if you’re staying.”  The tone of his voice changing slightly but still quiet under the blankets.  

Taemin chuckled, “Thank you, but I should be going.  It’s Sunday, I need to make an appearance at least.  And I’m already late.”

“You’ll be back tonight?”  Jongin questioned.  

Taemin nodded, “see you guys later.”

Jongin waved as he fell back down on the bed, Taemin heard a muffled bye from Kyungsoo as he softly shut the door behind him.  

 

Taemin got in his white Jeep outside and made his way down the dirt road leading out of the barracks.  The air was cool and damp, I should have put the cover on he thought, goosebumps prickling up on his skin.  

Summer was almost over.  

He finally turned down the road leading up to the estate.  Dreading even going inside, he got out and was met at the door by Minho, frowning.  

“Good morning Minho.”  Taemin gave the other alpha a big fake smile.  

“You’re late.” The taller male’s face was grim.

“I know.”  He made his way through the door past the other.  

“And you reek of whiskey and sex.”  

Taemin paused, sighing heavily, “I don’t need your judgment right now.”

“I’m not judging, just saying.  I hate hearing your brother’s shit just as much as you do.”

“I doubt that.”  he mumbled making his way to the dining area.  The house wasn’t huge, but bigger than any other on the territory.  Housing the pack leader and many of the higher alphas in the pack that hadn’t mated yet.  

He opened the doors and was greeted by Heechul’s voice.  “Ah, nice of you to join us Taemin.”  The young alpha made his way to the empty seat by the head of the table.  “And in your Sunday best no less.”  The pack leader sneered at the younger one’s disheveled state.  Taemin didn’t acknowledge him, he bowed to the rest of the table before sitting down.  

Minho came in, closing the doors behind him.  Taking his seat towards the foot of the table.  

“Still staying out at the barracks?”  Heechul questioned.

Taemin silently picked at his food. All eyes were on him.

“If all you planned to do when you came back here was have orgies with betas you shouldn’t have bothered.”

Taemin’s silence made the pack leader even more irritable, his tone getting more hateful with each statement.  “I mean,”  he leaned back in his chair with a smirk, “I would think you’d try to redeem yourself a little bit when you came back.”

“Heechul...”  Changmin started, sitting next to Minho.

“Try to prove you’re something more than that whore of a mother you had.”  Heechul continued.

“Heechul...”  Minho chimed in with his neighbor that time.  

The small group around the table shifted uncomfortably in their seats.

“The apple doesn’t fall from the tree I guess.” He was relentless.

Taemin put down his spoon and got up, he couldn't take anymore.  “Thank you for the meal,” he kept his head down, never making eye contact, “It’s been lovely...as always.”

“Leaving so soon?!  But you haven’t finished your breakfast.”  Heechul laughed, mocking him as he walked out.  “Ah, c’mon brother!  Lighten up.”

“Taemin...”  Minho got up and followed him out the door.  “Taemin!”  He was louder outside trying to get his attention.  

“What?!”  the young alpha snapped turning to face him, eyes glowing with bits of silver.  

Minho stopped in his tracks. “I’m worried about you.”  His voice softened.

Taemin took a deep breath, eyes slowly going back to normal.  “I’m fine.”

“Don’t lie to me.  I hate to say it, but he has a point.”

“A point about what exactly?!”  Taemin growled.

“You coming back and just fucking around.  Why even bother?  You’ve been here for three months and have done nothing but hide up in the barracks.  I was excited to see you again, I missed my friend.”

“I don’t know what else you expected.”  Taemin turned back to his Jeep.  

Minho looked hurt, “Taemin wait...”

The young alpha got in and sped off, not sparing another look back.


	3. Chapter 3

 

The ground felt cool on the pads of his paws as Taemin made his way up the hillside behind the barracks.  The last twenty-four hours had tried and tested his patience; he needed to regroup, give in to his other side for a while.  

 

After dinner he had slipped out back.  The small inner community laid on the outskirts of the forest and was a decent run away from his favorite spot in their pack’s territory.  

  
Taemin took off into a run, claws digging into the dirt and dead leaves, he let go of everything.  The scars of his past, the pain of his present and the uncertainty of his future, none of that mattered right now.  He focused on the air through his black fur, the damp green smell of the ferns rustling by, the music of frogs and owls rang out in his ears even from a distance.  Dodging trees and leaping over trunks he didn’t slow until he reached the slight clearing.  He stopped, panting, enjoying the burn of the worked muscles in his back and legs.  The low cliff side overlooked a stream in the small valley below. The moon wasn’t full, but it was bright enough to cast a silver glow on everything, it’s reflection in the water below.   He had barely caught his breath when movement from the clearing caught his eye.  

  
A blonde wolf came up to water's edge and hunched down for a drink.  

  
Taemin instinctively felt a growl rumble from within but then sudden a north east wind blew off the water and he caught a very unexpected scent.  Male...but an omega?  Taemin laid low in the ferns and watched the other wolf.  He was alone, which was odd.  Omegas didn’t often roam like this alone, surely he was a part of the same pack, or knew which territory he was on?  It was extremely dangerous not to.  The other wolf paced in a circle, tail low and ears flat to his head, before he fell with a soft thud to the ground.  

 

He looked defeated, Taemin thought.

  
  


The cold ground felt nice against his heated belly as Jinki rested his chin on his paws.  He whimpered a bit when he thought of Kibum’s tears.  The other omega was like a brother to him, and he hated himself for making the other cry like that.  It wasn’t just Kibum though, Jungsoo raising him the best he could when he got back, without his mate.  The pain Jinki saw all over the alpha’s face everyday and not being able to do anything to help him.  Even Jonghyun, one of his few friends, making him food and caring for his fever.  He felt like a burden to so many already.  How could he so easliy ask for the help of a beta?  How could he let an alpha take him on, if he could even find one willing to...he was a bastard, an orphan.

  
Jinki cried out this time at his own sadness, the odds were against him. He had to swallow his pride, he couldn’t go through another heat alone.  But the idea of something so intimate being treated so casually weighed him down even further than he already was.

  
Jinki was so lost in his own mind, he never noticed the black wolf observing him from higher ground; he also didn’t notice the bear approaching his rear at the stream, the larger predator feeling threatened by another carnivore nearby his food source.  

  
By the time the bear let out a warning growl it was far too close for the omega to react properly, he jumped up to face the animal that stood behind him just in time to see a large paw rear back and swing in his direction.  He braced himself for the hit when a dark shadow hit him from the side, knocking him over, sending him tumbling out of the way.  A light yelp told him his rescuer may not have come out totally unscathed.  

  
_How does a wolf let a bear sneak up on him?!_  The black wolf barked as he righted himself, backing away from the larger predator.  Jinki stood at his flank, embarrassed, because the stranger was right.  

  
They backed away slowly, putting more distance between them and the bear.  Even two on one it wouldn’t be an easy fight to come out of.  

  
_Run_.  Taemin snapped.  

  
_Huh_.  

  
_Run.  NOW._

 

Jinki hesitated only a second more before he took off.  Taemin made sure the bear wouldn’t chase after it’s original target, it’s stance relaxing before he took off after the blonde wolf.  He risked a glance back and saw the distance growing, the bear remaining in one spot down by the stream.  

  
Taemin caught up with Jinki quickly.   _He’s not following us._  

  
They both slowed down to a trot and eventually stopped, Jinki remained quiet, ashamed of what just happened.  

  
_Well_?  Taemin huffed, sitting down.

  
_Well what?_  The omega muttered.  

  
_It’s bad manners not to thank the person who just saved your ass from a pissed off bear five times your size._  The alpha stated, more as a joke than anything.

  
_Yeah...well. Thanks._  Jinki hung his head low, the sarcasm from the alpha missed.

  
Taemin went up to the blonde, sniffing at his haunches and then up around the fluffy fur of his neck.   _You aren’t hurt are you?_ He checked Jinki over.  

  
_I’m fine._  Jinki turned away from Taemin.  

  
_I’m just trying to help._  The alpha nudged him a bit with his nose.

  
_I don’t need your help._  Jinki shook him off putting more distance between them.  It wasn’t even about pride for him, he couldn’t bare to look another in the eyes right now.

  
Taemin laughed.   _Okay okay.  I got it._  He sat down and licked at his shoulder.  

 

Jinki looked over and saw a shine of red in the moon light.  He felt his heart thud harder in his chest, his ears falling down against his head.

  
_I’m fine._  Taemin saw Jinki’s demeanor.   _Just a scratch._  He looked up, his silver eyes meeting Jinki’s golden ones for a mere second before the omega bowed and took off running back towards the inner part of the territory.  

  
Taemin went to take off after him, but winced at the pain in his shoulder.  He let it go.  The other was too embarrassed right now to deal with.  He walked back towards the barracks, hoping Yixing would be around to help him with his wound.  

 

 

 

Jinki sprinted all the way back to home, claws clicking on the steps leading up to his deck.  He shifted, opening the door, just to collapse on the other side, his bare back sliding against the wood.  

  
He was a failure of his kind.  

 

Tonight’s turn of events did nothing to help his morale.

  
Not only did he had no family to speak of and was unable to take care of his own needs as an omega. His own instincts as a wolf to keep him out of harm's way had failed him because he was so caught up in his own problems.

  
His head fell back against the door as he clenched his eyes shut.    

  
  


Taemin made it back to the barracks late, Jongin and Minseok were the only ones left outside by the fire pit drinking something out of glass jar, he plopped next to Jongin’s feet.  

  
“Where’d you run off too?”  Jongin muttered taking a sip.

  
Taemin only whined a little response, Minseok looked and saw the red stains shining even on the jet black fur.  “Taemin!  What the hell?”  He knelt down next to him, lifting his glasses up on the top of his head and got close.  

  
Jongin knelt down to get a better look too.  “Yixing isn’t here.  It’s hard to tell how bad it is like this.”

  
“C’mon, lets see if we can find some of that salve he uses.”  Minseok motioned for them to follow him inside the cabin.  

 

 

  
Taemin sat naked on the edge of the bed and waited.

  
“Here.”  Jongin tossed him a pair of sweats.  

  
Taemin pulled them on as Minseok came out of the washroom.  

  
“It looks like Yixing too a lot of his stuff with him on that damn hermitage of his.  We’ll have to do this the old fashioned way.  Clean towels and antiseptic.”  

  
Minseok cleaned up the wound while Taemin told them what happened with the bear at the creek.  

  
“Blonde omega huh?  He was lucky you were there.”  Minseok said quietly, wrapping his shoulder.

  
Taemin nodded.  “Any ideas on who it could be?”  

  
Minseok chuckled.  “Sure.  We don’t have that many male omegas around here...”

  
“Well...”  The alpha waited for their input, looking from Minseok to Jongin and then back again.  

  
Jongin just shrugged a smirk on his face.  

  
“Well, I’m not sure Taemin.  I mean, I have my ideas, but I don’t want to make an assumption and be wrong.”  The beta secured the bandage.  “There.  Change it once a day.  It’s deep, but I don’t think it needs stitches. Just be careful not to reopen the wound for a day or so.  You’ll heal fast anyway, but it will probably scar.”

  
“Thanks.”  Taemin rolled his eyes, wiggling his shoulder a bit.  

  
“Sleeping with us tonight?”  Jongin stood up.  Taemin nodded to follow him out.  “Yeah, sleep being the key word.  I’m exhausted.”  Jongin nodded putting his arm around Taemin’s back.  

  
“Goodnight Minseok,”  they said almost in unison as they left and made their way a couple doors down to one of the other cabins.  

 

  
  


A few days later Jinki sat with Jungsoo at a cafe near the wood shop they ran together.  The omega picked at his food, staring at it absently.

  
“Jinki are you okay?”  The older alpha broke the silence.

  
The omega looked at him a little surprised.  “Huh?”  The question taking a few seconds to register.   “Oh, yes, I’m fine.”  He faked a smile at the other.  

  
Jungsoo scratched the back of his hair nervously, “I um...I’m not so good at this sort of thing but Kibum came by the other day to talk to me.”

  
Jinki sat down his spoon and sighed.  

  
“I didn’t know you were having such a hard time.  And I don’t know if that’s what this is about or if it’s something else.  But...I guess what I’m trying to say is...” he paused. “...dammit Jinki, I don’t know what I’m trying to say.”

  
Jinki looked up at the alpha getting tangled on his own words.  

  
“If you need me I’m here.  I know, I’m not the easiest person to talk to but please, if you need me...”

  
“Thank you.”  Jinki smiled genuinely at him that time.  He knew conversations like this were difficult for the older alpha.  Not because he didn’t care, he just didn’t know how to show it anymore.

  
Jungsoo nodded and put his attention back on his food.  “Listen to your friends Jinki.”  His eyes remained on his plate.  “They have a point.  And they’re just worried.  And well...so am I.”

  
“I know.”

  
The two ate in silence for the rest of the meal.

 

 

 

Taemin waited outside for Minho and Changmin; the two alphas had asked him to meet them there for lunch.  They were late, he huffed impatiently, if he was going to wait he might as well be comfortable.  The alpha turned to open the door to the cafe, bumping roughly into someone who had quietly opened it behind him.  Taemin stumbled, causing both of them to tumble to the ground.  

  
Jinki braced himself for the fall, but the impact wasn’t as bad as he thought, the other had pulled his head in towards his chest so he wouldn’t hit it on the linoleum floor of the restaurant.  He was held there for a moment, the soft thrum of the other’s heartbeat in his ear before the male scrambled up, apologizing.  A red flush of embarrassment spreading across his cheeks.  He held out an arm and Jinki grabbed it, letting the male help him up.  

  
“I’m so sorry.”  Taemin said again flustered, “are you okay?”

  
Jinki chuckled, “I’m fine, I should have been paying more attention.”  

  
Jungsoo came up behind them.  “Looks like you found someone just as equally clumsy as you.” He placed a hand on Jinki’s shoulder.

 

The omega smiled, mumbling another apology under his breath.

 

“I’m Taemin by the way.” He extended his hand to the omega, gently holding rather than shaking it.

 

“Taemin?” Jungsoo regarded him a little closer. “Heechul’s brother?”

 

The young alpha tried not to let his shy smile falter at the mention of his brother’s name. “That’s right.”

 

“Wow...when did you get back.”

  
“I-uh, three months or so ago.”  

  
“I’m sorry, you probably don’t remember me, I’m Jungsoo.”  

  
Taemin’s eyes widened for a second. He didn’t remember the male well, but he knew the name and the stories of what happened. He was just a baby at the time. “I uh...yes, yes. You came back right before I...uh left. I think.”

  
The former pack leader smiled sadly. Both of them had a rocky past that he was sure neither of them wanted brought up like this, he quickly changed the subject, “I doubt you two have met. Taemin, this is Lee Jinki.”

 

“I’m sorry again Jinki.”  Taemin smiled, making eye contact with the omega. His eyes lingered studying the other carefully. His strong brow, sandy colored hair, full lips.

  
The omega felt his face grow hot. Why did his name sound like that coming from him? And why was the alpha staring at him like that? Not just any alpha, the pack leaders brother no less...now why was it suddenly so unbearably warm inside the restaurant? Jinki swallowed heavily, gently tugging at his shirt collar.

  
“Well, let’s get back?”  Jungsoo looked at him, and the omega couldn’t have been more relieved. He nodded quickly.

 

After a few awkward muttered good byes, they parted ways.

 

 

Taemin took his seat, not able to fight the smile on his face.  He replayed the scene back in his head, bumping into the omega, stumbling over on top of him, cradling his head close to protect him, his honey colored hair brushing across his jaw line.  That same sweet smell from the omega in the woods the other night.  It was him.  Jinki was the blonde wolf.

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

_ten years ago_

Taemin came running up the steps of one of the cabins in the barracks.  “Mom!  Mom!  Guess wha-”  He flung open the door and found his father and older brother in the room, a third man was there that he didn’t recognize.  “Dad...what are you doing here?”  The scrawny twelve year old asked, more than a little surprised to see them. They never ventured up here, even when he spent time at the estate he rarely ever saw them around.   

  
Taemin’s father leaned awkwardly on a cane, refusing to look the boy in the face.  He made his way by Heechul.  “You created this mess, now clean it up!  And take him to the airport.  I’ll make arrangements for him and notify his aunt and uncle that he’s on the way.”  He pointed the cane in Taemin’s direction before he hobbled out of the small cabin slamming the door behind him.  

  
Heechul turned to his younger half brother, eyes filled with hatred.

  
Arrangements? Taemin thought.  “Where’s mom?”  He looked at the stranger and then to his brother.  “How come she isn’t here?”

 

His eyes darted around the room, there was glass shattered on the floor, a chair splintered against the wall, it was eerily silent. Fear started to creep into his mind, heart pounding in his chest. He tried to rush down the hallway to his mother’s bedroom, but the arm of the stranger pulled him to a halt.  

  
“I don’t think you want to go down there little man.”  He muttered, keeping a strong hold on the boy.

  
“Heechul!”  He started to panic, fighting against the other male.  “Wh-where is sh-she?!” He flailed around wildly trying to get away, “Wh-what happened?”  The alpha gripping him was smiling at how much of a fight such a small boy could put up.

  
“Don’t be such a whelp.”  Heechul groaned, running his hands through his dark red hair.

  
Taemin bit down hard on the man’s arm that was wrapped around his shoulders, “Dammit!  You punk!”  He let go.  Taemin fell to the floor scurrying down the hall.  

  
“Jungmo, you can’t even manage a twelve year old?”  Heechul huffed in annoyance as he made his way down the hall, yanking Taemin back just as he reached his mother’s room at the back of the cabin.  

  
The young alpha had just enough time to make out a female figure on the bed, head limp over the edge, a red puddle on the floor.  

  
Heechul dragged him back kicking and screaming.  “Mom!” His voice cracked as tears started to fall.  His older brother knelt down and shook him roughly to make the young boy look at him.  

  
“Not a pretty sight is it Taemin?  To find your own mother like that?”

  
Taemin looked at his brother, the pack leader, wide eyed, tears streaming down his swollen cheeks.  

  
“She should have thought twice before meddling with someone who was mated, and had a family.  Thought twice before breeding and bringing a worthless whelp like you into the world.”  He glared harshly at his half brother, words seething with bitterness.

 

Taemin stood there in disbelief, not sure what he was hearing.  “Heechul....”  the young alpha whimpered.  The brief image of what he just saw flashing back in his head. He felt like his knees were going to give out on him, what little food he had left on his stomach threatening to come back up. “Heechul...” he barely squeaked out. Not even able to blink away the tears.

  
“She’s the reason…you’re both the reason,”  he corrected, “my mother ended her own life.”  He hissed, feeling his own eyes sting with tears.  “Get him out of my sight before he ends up no better than her.”

 

Taemin screamed as Jungmo dragged him out of the cabin, slamming the door behind them.

 

_present day_

 

“What’s gotten into you?”  Minho slide in the booth next Changmin, looking across the table at Taemin.

  
“Eh?”  The younger turned his attention to them. 

  
“I don’t think I’ve seen you smile for the three months you’ve been back and here you are sitting at a restaurant, alone, grinning like a fool.”  Minho muttered annoyed but slightly amused.  

  
“Mmm,”  Taemin just hummed in agreement, still thinking about the run in with the omega.  “So why did you guys want to meet me here all of a sudden? Couldn’t this have waited until I saw you at the estate?”

  
Changmin and Minho spared a look at each other before Changmin looked at Taemin, “I don’t know how to put this gently, so I’ll just say it, we know what really happened to your mother all those years ago.”

  
Taemin tensed up immediately, any look of happiness that was left on the young alpha’s face faded.  It wasn’t hard to cover up what actually happened, nobody cared about some un-mated omega with an illegitimate child. The truth never mattered much to anyone except him.

 

Changmin continued.  “We’ve gotten closer to Heechul over the last year, I’ve over heard a lot...”

  
“We’re pretty sure he had something to do with what happened to Jungsoo’s family before he left too.”  Minho chimed in.  

 

“I’ve been put in charge of the pack family registries...” Changmin continued. “And there’s no evidence that your mother even belonged to the pa-...”

  
“Why are you telling me this?”   Taemin interrupted. “It’s not going to change anything.”

  
“We just want you to know that we know what really happened.” Minho tried to explain.

  
Taemin sighed.  “So what, he killed for power and revenge? That kind of stuff happens all the time right?  Nothing is going to bring her back. Nothing is going to change the fact that he’s my brother and pack leader.”

  
Changmin and Minho looked at him in disbelief. “So you’ve just accepted it as that?  You really aren’t going to do anything?” Minho looked at him, eyes narrowing.  

  
“What do you expect me to do?”  Taemin glared back at him.

  
Minho shifted in his seat, clenching and unclenching his fists in frustration.  

  
“If anyone is in a position to challenge him it’s you.”  Changmin stated calmly, seeing his friend getting more and more worked up.  “For exactly the reasons you think you can’t.  You’re his brother, the next in line technically.”

  
“I don’t want that kind of responsibility.”  Taemin muttered.

  
“He’s going to come after you eventually.”  Minho leaned over the table.  “He feels threatened now that you’re back.  I’ve even seen Jungmo at the estate recently...Taemin...you should watch your back.”

  
Taemin looked over at Changmin and then Minho, both of the their faces were grim.  “Thank you for your concern.  But whatever coup you two are trying to start, leave me out of it.”  He went to stand but a strong hand stopped him.  Taemin looked at Minho’s tight grip on his arm and then the desperate look in his eyes.  

  
“This isn’t about him or us.” Minho stood up to whisper, leaning into the others ear. “He had no issue with killing a pregnant omega or your mother. What makes you think he won’t do the same to you? Don’t ignore us.”  Minho pleaded.  

  
Taemin jerked his arm roughly out of the other’s hold.  “Heechul won’t hurt me.  He’s had plenty of chances to do that already.”  He walked out of the cafe only half believing what he just said. Whatever kind of danger Heechul was to himself or anyone else, he wasn’t ready to face his demons yet.

 

 

  
Jinki pulled up to Kibum’s home just as the sun was setting.  The small plot of the land was buzzing with some of his closest friends in the pack, and even though they technically weren’t speaking, Jinki was always welcome.  He passed the other as he made his way around back, sheepishly saying hi and giving his best friend a soft smile.  Kibum patted him on the shoulder as he walked by, but still didn’t say anything.

  
Jinki found a seat by the fire off to himself; he was perfectly fine being alone, everyone was already in their own niche and he really didn’t feel up to socializing.  He listened to all the conversations going on around him, occasionally Kibum’s cackle of a laugh could be heard over everything.  Jinki watched the fire almost hypnotized by the way the flames danced around in the gentle breeze.

  
“Run into any more bears?”

 

Jinki froze, looking up at the source of that slightly familiar voice from earlier. Taemin?

  
The dark haired alpha looked back at him with a grin, clearly pleased with the reaction he got. “You look more afraid now than you did that night.”  He laughed, sitting down next to Jinki, the omega’s eyes following him.  

  
“B-but...tha-that wa...”  The omega stuttered around a complete thought.  

  
Taemin looked at him amused.  “Hmm...I think what you’re trying to ask is, ‘You’re the big strong alpha that risked his life to save me from that enormous bear in the woods the other night?’ ”  Taemin pointed to himself, batting his eyelashes playfully looking back at Jinki.

  
The omega cocked an eyebrow, slightly annoyed at being mocked.  “Not exactly...but close enough I guess.”   

  
Taemin laughed and nudged his arm playfully, “Hey...sorry.  I'm just playing around.” He paused waiting for the other to say something.

 

He sighed after there was a long silence between them, “your scent.”  

  
“Huh?”  The omega looked at him confused.

  
“Your scent gave you away, I uh...well...I liked it.” Taemin sounded almost shy.

  
“Liked it....” Jinki gulped.  

 

“Mhmm,” Taemin smiled. “Something about was very masculine for an omega but still very...sweet?”

  
Jinki felt himself blush.   He should be creeped out, that would probably be better than how he was really feeling, which was extremely flustered all of a sudden.  “I uhm...I....”  He took a deep breath.  “I’m sorry.”  He tried to change the subject.  “I didn’t thank you properly in the forest.”

  
Taemin cocked an eyebrow and smirked, “Properly?  What’s a proper thank you?”  

  
Jinki looked at him incredulously.

  
“Ah...I’m kidding again, don’t be so serious.”  He nudged him again with his elbow.  The slight touch gave Jinki goosebumps this time.  

  
“Right, well, anyway.  I’m sorry I acted so rudely.  And thank you, for saving me.  I owe you.”  Jinki tried to keep the conversation on track.

  
Taemin nodded, staring out into the fire.  “So come out with me sometime.”

  
“Huh?”  He wasn’t sure he heard the alpha right.  

  
“You said you owe me, so come out with me.  Then we’ll be even.”  

  
Dammit.  He had.  “Even?”  

  
Taemin met his eyes, the orange from the fire reflecting back in them.  “Yeah.  Give me the chance to get to know you.  Or give us the chance to get to know each other.”  He smiled softly.

  
Us.  Each other.  Jinki wished the ground would swallow him up right now.   An attractive male, an alpha, his rescuer, who has not left his thoughts for more than a minute since the encounter in the woods was asking him out.

 

He was scared to death, his heart was pounding so hard he knew Taemin could probably hear it.  He felt his hands tremble but something about this was exciting too. He had never had the attention of another male, it was new...different...and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t like it.

 

His face was probably a cross between elated and horrified.  

  
“Jinki?”  Taemin noticed the inner turmoil from the omega’s expression.  

  
“I...erm...no.  I-I c-can’t.”  He got up suddenly.  “It’s not a good idea.”  Jinki bowed slightly to the confused alpha, “Goodnight, and thank you again.  I am grateful. Really I am.”  His words were rushed and not entirely accurate because right at this moment he’d give anything for that angry bear to come out of the woods and carry him away.

 

He nearly tripped over his own feet trying to put distance between him and Taemin, unable to look away from the other male.  When he finally did turn around he collided with someone else, foreheads bumping harshly into each other.

  
“Whoa, are you okay?”  Jinki heard a chuckle and a looked up to see a fluff of white hair shaking as the shorter male got his balance back.  

  
“I’m sorry.”  Jinki put his hand on the other man’s shoulders, their eyes meeting.  “J-Jonghyun?”  

  
“Jinki!  Hi!  I’m glad to see you!” The short beta threw his arms around him in a hug.  “You look so much better!”  He mumbled, his face pressed into Jinki’s shoulder.

  
Jinki glanced back at the fire and Taemin was gone. “Oh...I uh...thanks.”  he scratched the back of his head awkwardly.  “I...didn’t get a chance to thank you.  For taking care of me.”  He said shyly looking at this feet as Jonghyun pulled away. It seems he was thanking a lot of people recently, he thought.

  
“Ah...don’t mention it.  But are you leaving so soon? I’d hoped you’d be here.”  The beta looked disappointed.  

  
Jinki nodded, trying to scan the crowd for the alpha, but he was no where to be seen.

  
“Stay. Just for little while.  One drink?”  Jonghyun grabbed his hand like it was the most natural thing in the world for him to do.

  
Jinki tried to think of a polite way to decline, but soon found himself nodding and being tugged over to a cooler full of cheap beer.  

  
Jonghyun grabbed two drinks and before Jinki could protest, he was back in front of the fire. The beta sat down next to him, so close that their hips were touching.  Normally the omega’s first instinct would be to scoot away, but there was something about Jonghyun’s presence tonight that didn’t bother him.  He was always affectionate, overly so in Jinki’s opinion, but tonight he was oddly comforted by it. It wasn’t unwelcome or overbearing or the least bit threatening. It was warm and put him at ease. And after the few flustering encounters he had with that alpha, he welcomed it.

  
Jonghyun rattled on like he usually does. Jinki welcomed that too. Anything that didn’t have to do with him, his heats, his lack of a mate, his past that kept his chest feeling tight during the days and kept him awake at night.

 

Before he knew it, Jonghyun had stopped, tapping at his empty can. “Ah...well.  You stayed for a drink with me.  I guess you’re free to go when you want.”  He smiled sadly, expecting Jinki to leave as soon as he was given an out.

 

Jinki smiled, nodding but making no move to leave.

 

“Thank you.”  the beta gave him a sideways smile.  

  
Jinki sat there for a long time with Jonghyun, distracted him from all his worries. He didn’t think about Taemin, he didn’t think about how much of burden he was on the people he loved. He sat there an enjoyed the cute beta’s company. He even found himself laughing at times and as the early morning hours came, Jonghyun rested his head on Jinki’s shoulder, eyes sleepy.  And just like the touch of their hips earlier in the evening, Jinki found the touch of the other male soothing.

 

Jinki rested his head on top of the beta’s for a brief moment. “Come on. I’ll give you a ride home.” He whispered.

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

“Can I sit here?”

 

Jinki had just sat down to eat lunch at the local market when he heard that same familiar voice from last night. Taemin was staring down at him, holding a tray of food. He looked around the small seating area, no vacant chairs except the one right in front of him.  He sighed, afraid of being a total asshole if he said ‘no’. So he motioned for the other to sit down.

 

Taemin smiled, quickly taking a seat. “Is it always so busy here?”

 

Jinki shrugged as he started digging into his lunch. “I guess. Most people are on a break from work.”

 

“Are you?” Taemin hadn’t touched his food yet and was giving the omega his undivided attention.

 

Jinki nodded, not bothering to look up.

 

“So what do you do? For work...”

 

“I help Jungsoo with his business.”

 

“Ah...and what does he do?”

 

Jinki huffed, annoyed at first, but then remembered if Taemin had been gone after Jungsoo got back he probably wouldn’t know.

 

“Jungsoo started a sort of contracting business after he returned. Construction, landscaping, he can do just about everything. I help him when he needs it, along with some betas that help him part time. I also do a lot of work in the shop, building furniture mostly.”

 

“You seem more like an alpha than an omega.” Taemin finally started unwrapping his food. Happy that Jinki was actually engaging in some kind of conversation with him.

 

“How so?”

 

“You’re big for an omega. You seem more...muscular than most. Even more so than a lot of betas. You work with your hands. It’s like you’re the strong brooding type.” Taemin said with a smile.

 

Jinki stopped eating and thought about what the other said. “I don’t brood.” He muttered.

 

Taemin laughed, “You’re brooding as we speak.”

 

He rolled his eyes, changing the subject. “It’s very odd.”

 

“What’s that?” Taemin asked, innocently. His bright eyes looking across the table.

 

“You. Showing up just about everywhere I go the past few days. The woods, the cafe, Kibum’s party, here. I’ve never even seen you before that night.”

 

“I’ve only been back for a few months, and well, I haven’t been outside the barracks much since...” Taemin tried to defend himself but it just came off sounding dejected.

 

Jinki watched him as he began to eat, suddenly feeling bad for being so cold to him. Taemin didn’t know him, or his past, and from what he could tell, was just being friendly. He wasn’t used to the attention and really didn’t know how to react to it.

 

“Can I ask you something?” Taemin asked after a long silence, picking at the half eaten food on his plate.

 

“Um, sure. I guess.” Jinki gave the male across the table his attention.

 

“Are you mated? Or spoken for?” Taemin looked anxiously at his plate, speaking barely loud enough for the other to hear.

 

Jinki’s eyes widened, he wasn’t expecting such a personal question but he shook his head, “No. Why do you ask?”

 

Taemin tried not to show the relief on his face as he picked his head up, “well it’s just...I hadn’t noticed you were marked.” His eyes moved briefly to Jinki’s neck. “You’re older, so I thought maybe you were at least spoken for.”

 

Jinki remained quiet.

 

“I-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to...” Taemin was worried he had somehow offended him.

 

“It’s okay. It wast just a question.” Jinki smiled trying to show he wasn’t bothered by it, even though part of him was and he didn’t know why.

 

“I guess I just wanted to know why you ran off like that last night, when I asked you out. If you were spoken for, I guess it would give you a reason to reject me.” He laughed to himself, smirking up at Jinki.

 

“Tch. So you don’t want to know more about me, you just had your pride hurt and wanted to know why?” The omega chuckled under his breath.

 

“Both.” Taemin focused back to his food.

 

They ate in silence until Jinki finished up, packing up his trash, “I should get back....erm...take care...” He hesitated for a moment before he stood.

 

Taemin grabbed his wrist suddenly. “Wait...why won’t you go out with me? If you aren’t spoken for?” He looked up at Jinki. The omega had remained on his mind since that night they first met in the woods. He wasn’t so willing to accept rejection, at least not without some valid reason.

 

“Taemin...don’t.” Jinki slid the alpha’s hand from his arm and started to walk away.

 

“I’m not asking you to mate. Just...hang out.” Taemin got up quickly and followed him out of the busy marketplace.

 

Jinki sighed, doing his best to ignore him.

 

“Just give me a reason and I’ll drop it, leave you alone. If I see you out, I’ll pretend we never met.”

 

When they reached his truck Jinki finally turned to face the him. “Then let me ask you this...” Taemin cocked an eyebrow waiting. “...why me?”

 

“Give me a reason first and I’ll tell you.” Taemin crossed his arms.

 

Jinki looked irritated, not at the alpha, but at himself, the situation. “I don’t really have one.”

 

Taemin waited for the other to add something else. “Seriously? That’s it?”

 

Jinki nodded.

 

“Bullshit.” The younger huffed.

 

“You said it yourself, I’m older, most omegas my age are mated. And here comes a handsome alpha, second in line to the pack leader no less, barking up my tree. I’m not spoken for. What excuse do I have?” Jinki threw his arms up slightly in defeat.

 

“You think I’m handsome?”

 

Jinki rolled his eyes opening the cab door.

 

“Are you just not interested?” Taemin put his arm in the way to block him from getting in.

 

Jinki stopped, the alpha was so close to him now, their chests barely a few inches from each other.

 

“I never said that.” Jinki didn’t want to lie but this conversation had already gone too far and the alpha was getting under his skin. It was not the time or the place to confess why he wanted to stay alone.

 

“I don’t have one either.” Taemin admitted. “For asking you out.”

 

Jinki started laughing. “Are you kidding?”

 

Taemin shook his head a small smile creeping up on his face. “I guess I’m curious about you. The blonde omega who needed my help that night. Why did he look so sad? Why is someone like him alone? I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you.”

 

Jinki looked down at the ground, did he really seem that pitiful?

 

“You’re cute too you know.” Taemin said. “When I ran into you at the cafe...”

 

“Literally.” Jinki fought the grin on his face.

 

“Yes literally,” the alpha chuckled, leaning his face in just a little bit more. “You blushed when I helped you up. It was sweet.”

 

Jinki could feel his face heating up again. He picked up on Taemin’s scent, the faint musky smell given off by alphas. Taemin’s had a hint of something...earthy and green. He hated that he liked it.

 

“ And last night when I asked you out. You seemed so surprised I figured out who you were and so shocked when I showed interest in you.” He lowered his arm but stayed close to the omega.

 

“I’m not used to the attention.” Jinki kept his gaze on the ground, digging the heel of his boot into the dirt.

 

“Come out with me, just once. If it turns into nothing, then at least we gave it try? If it turns into something then...” He trailed off, trying to get a read on Jinki’s face.

 

That’s what Jinki was afraid of. He met the alpha’s eyes. No matter how much he tried, he couldn’t deny he felt attracted to the younger. It was more than just his appearance. He felt drawn to him.

 

“Once.” He caved.

 

The smile on Taemin’s face could have rivaled the sun. “Tomorrow?”

 

“You don’t waste any time.”

 

“I don’t want to give you chance to change your mind.”

 

“Then why not tonight?” The omega joked.

 

“Okay!” Taemin said enthusiastically, not picking up on the sarcasm. “Meet me at the barracks at 9.” The alpha hesitated for a moment looking at him before he finally turned away. Glancing back every so often as he was making his way down the street to his Jeep.

 

Jinki leaned against his truck, and watched the alpha until he drove off. His heart was pounding in his chest, all of this was happening too fast.

 

 

 

Kibum was waiting outside for Jinki when he came out of the shop to close up. It was already dark out, the cooler weather also bringing shorter days.

 

“I saw you with Jonghyun last night.” Kibum leaned against the door as Jinki locked everything up.

 

Jinki smiled not bothering to look at him. “I thought you weren’t speaking me.”

 

“Tch. Well it looked to me like you found a beta.” Kibum followed him to his truck.

 

Jinki paused, before he threw his things in the back. “Jonghyun was just being...Jonghyun.”

 

“Yeah, but you weren’t being you.” Kibum’s eyebrows were raised, looking at his friend.

 

Jinki didn’t want to admit the other was right. He ignored where he knew Kibum wanted this conversation to go. “It’s chilly out. Do you want a ride home?”

 

Kibum didn’t say anything else as he walked around to the passenger side getting in.

 

 

 

The ride to Kibum’s was silent, Jinki was too distracted thinking about Taemin. Already regretting the decision to meet him later.

 

“You’re going to chew your lip off at that rate.” Kibum poked the side of Jinki’s face. “What’s getting to you?”

 

Jinki shook his head. Not sure of how to tell Kibum about the alpha.

 

“Liar.” Kibum huffed, crossing his arms, looking out the window.

 

They were pulling into Kibum’s driveway before Jinki finally cracked. “I have a date.”

 

Kibum stared at him blankly for a moment, “I’m sorry. But can you repeat that?”

 

“A date. I have a date. Sort of. Tonight. With Taemin. An alpha. Heechul’s brother.” He scratched at the back of his head nervously. “ IsortofhaveadatetonightwithTaemin.” He could hardly believe the words as they left his mouth, and wasn’t at all surprised when Kibum burst out laughing.

 

“Jinki please. If you’re going to mess with me at least try to make it believable. Like aliens have come down to finally take me back to my home planet. Or...”

 

“I’m not kidding.” Jinki stared out of the windshield, frowning deeply.

 

“...or I’m...” Kibum noticed the worry on his friend’s face. “...or...you’re really not kidding?”

 

Jinki shook his head.

 

He erupted in laughter again. “I tell you to find a beta to help you through your mating heat and you go and get a date with an alpha, the pack leaders brother!”

 

If he wasn’t so nervous he’d probably laugh too.

 

“Wait...” Kibum got serious, and grabbed Jinki’s face to look at him. “You’re not Jinki are you...the aliens really did replace you with one of their own and...”

 

Jinki pulled away from him. “Fuck you.”

 

“You’re really going on a date with him tonight? Wait...I thought he lived abroad? How do you even know him...” Kibum tried to wrap his head around it as his laughter died off.

 

Jinki nodded. “I...it’s...I don’t know. I can explain later, I don’t have time. I need to get home and get ready....” He watched Kibum’s face contort into some kind of frightening smile, like he was about to explode from happiness.

 

Kibum got out quickly. “Right, of course. Don’t let me hold you up. Go. Go. Go. Get ready...for your date.” He closed the door, waving as Jinki backed out of the driveway.

 

 

 

 

Jinki didn’t even have to knock on the door before the young alpha opened it, a warm smile greeting him warmly on the other side.

 

“Hi...uh....come in.” Taemin stepped aside, watching the omega walk past him.

 

After a few steps inside Jinki looked around, everywhere but at the alpha. “So, this is your place? I thought you would live at the estate with your brother.”

 

“Well, I stay here. I lived in one of the other cabins before I went abroad. I guess it’s more Jongin and Kyungsoo’s but they don’t seem to mind too much.” Taemin paused. “Have you eaten?” He changed the subject. “It’s kind of late, but if you’re hungry...”

 

“I’m fine. Thanks.” Jinki had his hands in his pockets, shifting from one foot the other awkwardly still avoiding looking directly at the other male.

 

Taemin’s smile fell, he hadn’t really thought this through. “So....erm...what would you like to do?”

 

Jinki shrugged.

 

“If you aren’t hungry, can I at least get you something to drink?”

 

Jinki finally took a second to look over at him, and the younger looked just as nervous if not more so than he was. He had spent the remainder of the evening thinking about this. What was he doing? What was he going to talk about? What kind of sickness could he fake suddenly to get out of it? Maybe aliens from his home planet came to bring him back?

 

But he had never bothered to think about how the other must feel until now....

 

Taemin looked at him waiting.

 

He nodded finally, “whatever you’re going to have is fine.”

 

Jinki followed him to the kitchen, taking one of the cans Taemin handed him out of the fridge. “Thanks.”

 

“Let’s go outside yeah? It’s a bit stuffy in here.” The younger suggested leading the other to a small porch out back.

 

There was a fire pit blazing in the yard below, a group of betas around it, laughing and carrying on loudly. The light cast just enough of a glow to see where they were standing. Taemin stood next to him, looking out in the same direction. They stood quietly for a long time, both sipping their drinks much too quickly. Mostly just for the sake of something to do.

 

Jinki glanced over next to him, Taemin leaned forward against the railing. “Where were you before you came back here?”

 

Taemin kept his eyes in front of him, watching the others below goof off. “Oh...well just before I got back I had gone back packing through Europe. Annnd before that, I stayed with my aunt and uncle in Japan.”

 

“Wow...” Jinki murmured. “Europe...that’s pretty amazing.”

 

Taemin shrugged. “I guess. I was bored actually.”

 

“But to see all those different places...I’ve never been outside the territory here.”

 

“It’s no fun if you don’t have anyone to share it with. I spent nearly three months by myself. ” He played with the metal tab on the can.

 

“Sure...I guess, some people are like that. I never minded being by myself.” Jinki wrapped his jacket around his chest, feeling the chill in the air.

 

“Minded? or Liked? Because there’s a difference.” Taemin looked over at him.

 

Jinki nodded, but didn’t bothering to answer. The question sounded more rhetorical to him anyway. He shivered a little, ducking his head down against the wind.

 

“Are you cold?” Taemin looked concerned.

 

“I’m fine.” He tried giving the alpha a reassuring smile. “So why did you come ba-”

 

Jinki stopped when the alpha put his hands on the sides of his face.

 

“Liar.” The younger pouted, feeling how cold the omega’s cheeks were against his palms. “Come on.” He led Jinki down to the fire pit where only a few betas remained, hoping he wouldn’t ask anymore questions about his past. The first date was hardly a time to reveal all the skeletons hiding in his closet.

 

 

 

“Hi Jinki” Minseok smiled as he came to sit down.

 

Jinki gave a nod and greeted the others he knew.

 

“The big mystery was finally solved.” Jongin teased.

 

Taemin gave him a look of warning.

 

The beta laughed and stretched out his arms dramatically, giving a big fake yawn. “Well I think it’s time we all turned in. It’s late. Early to bed, early to rise.”

 

“You never get up before noon.” Taemin called him out.

 

Jongin just shrugged pulling Kyungsoo up with him. “Good night Jinki...Taemin.”

 

“Good night then.” Minseok gave a nod and caught up to the others, definitely not wanting to be awkward third wheel.

 

Jinki heard the distant sound of the doors to the betas’ cabins closing and he risked a glance at the alpha. They were completely alone outside now. He shivered again, this time from nerves rather than the night time chill in the air.

 

“Are you still cold? I can go in and get you a blanket or something.”

 

“I’m fine. Really.”

 

Taemin went to touch the omega’s face again to see if he was telling the truth this time and Jinki stopped him, holding onto his wrists.

 

“Taemin...” His voice barely above a whisper.

 

The alpha’s brow furrowed only slightly, trying to get a read on the other. Jinki didn’t look angry, or upset, he looked scared. The omega’s grip on his arm was enough to stop him but not keep him there; he moved to hold his face in his hands again.

 

“Why do you look so afraid?” He spoke softly.

 

Jinki let his hands fall and gently shook his head.

 

Taemin continued to study the omega. His eyebrows were slightly raised, the reflection from the fire flickering in the dark brown of his eyes, his bottom lip tucked under his teeth as he worried it.

 

Taemin gently brushed his thumb along it, “you’re going to chew off your lip if you keep that up.”

 

Jinki closed his eyes, the light touch sending another shiver down his back. When he opened them back up, the alphas face was closer, so close he could feel his breath against his face. Taemin let his hands fall, allowing Jinki to pull away if he wanted. But he didn’t move.

 

“I really can’t stop thinking about you.” Taemin played with the collar of the denim jacket the omega wore.

 

He waited for the other to pull away, open his eyes, say something...but he just sat there, breathing through his nose in little puffs of air. The younger hesitated a moment before he leaned in, closing what little bit of space was left between them and gently pressed their lips together.

 

Jinki’s eyes flew open in shock. He could feel his own pulse radiating through his temples. This wasn’t happening....he brought a hand up to push the alpha away. This wasn’t...

 

Taemin tilted his head slightly and pushed his mouth against Jinki’s just a little bit more. His bottom lip sliding like velvet against the omega’s.

 

Any push Jinki had left in his arm melted away and his hand just rested against the alpha’s chest, feeling the heart beat softly against his palm. His eyes fluttered closed, and he soon found himself returning the affection, kissing Taemin back.

 

His mind went blank, he had no idea what he was doing, the only thing that he knew at that moment was how incredible it felt to be kissed.

 

Taemin’s hand came up to him again, this time resting on his neck, finger tips gently playing with the ends of his hair. He pulled back, resting his forehead against Jinki’s.

 

“Jinki...” Taemin whispered.

 

Jinki wasn’t ready for it to be over yet. He knew rational thought would soon creep back into his mind but before it did he wanted to enjoy this for just a minute longer. He quickly took his hand and hooked it around Taemin’s neck, pulling his mouth back onto him. It was rougher than he intended , smashing his lips against his teeth. But the swipe of the alphas tongue quickly made him forget any discomfort and he parted his mouth in a light gasp feeling the kiss deepen.

 

Taemin’s mouth was warm, sweet, and the natural scent the alpha gave off intensified around him. He felt intoxicated, all of his inhibitions temporarily suspended in this kiss. He wanted more...he needed more.

 

Jinki felt panic starting to build in his chest. Whether it was reality coming back to him or the lack of oxygen he wasn’t sure.

 

Taemin hummed softly, running his fingers through Jinki’s blonde hair.

 

No...no...no...Jinki pulled back quickly. His chest ached as it moved up and down quickly. He unfurled his fist which had found its way balled into Taemin’s shirt. He felt the grip on his hair loosen as they separated. He was dizzy, head spinning.

 

When Jinki finally opened his eyes and was met with the alpha’s gaze it looked just as desperate as he felt right now. He wanted to dive right back into another kiss. Maybe more...he jumped up. Nearly falling right back down from being light headed.

 

“Jinki...” Taemin seemed snap out of the slight haze. “Are you okay?” He saw the omega stumble on his feet, reaching up to help him.

 

“I-I should go. It’s late.” he barely recognized the sound of his own voice and he backed away.

 

“Did I do something wrong?” Taemin didn’t know what just happened, he knew kissing the omega was risky...as skiddish as he acted. But when Jinki kissed him back he thought....

 

“Good night.” Jinki spun around running towards his truck before anything else could be exchanged. Words, looks....kisses....He got in, and sped off.

 

“Good night...” Taemin muttered to himself as he watched the omega drive away, the tail lights disappearing in the dark.

 

 

 

A loud noise from outside woke Jinki up in the middle of the night. He groggily went to the window and looked out, a light flickered in the woods behind his house. He watched it dodge in and out from the trees for a few moments before deciding to go out and investigate. He grabbed a pair of shoes and threw on a button down flannel before heading out.

 

The night air was cold against his chest but he made no effort to close the shirt as he made his way towards the tree line. The light wasn’t there anymore, but a faint rustling sound could be heard deeper in the woods.

 

Jinki walked so far he could no longer see the light shining from the windows of his house. He stumbled over branches and leaves, there was no moon tonight and the darkness was disorienting. He yawned, and it didn’t help that he was still sleepy.

 

Suddenly something came at him from the side, pinning him up against a large tree.  The side of his face pushed into the bark.  The form of another pressed firmly into his back.  

 

“How long can you resist it?”  

 

Jinki’s eyes widened in shock at Taemin’s voice.  “H-huh?!”

 

“Your urges.”  Taemin hissed.  “You’re body is begging you to let go, give in.  I can sense it.”

 

Taemin pulled the fabric of Jinki’s shirt down, exposing the skin of his neck and shoulder, the place so commonly marked by alphas on their mates.  

 

“Jinki...” Taemin whispered.  “Don’t fight it...let me in...”  He kissed the omega’s warm skin.

 

Jinki groaned as he felt Taemin’s erection pressed up against his backside only the thin covering of his boxers between them.

 

“What’s holding you back?  Let go baby...”  Taemin let his teeth drag down Jinki’s neck.  

 

Jinki whined and pushed back against the alpha right before he felt one his canines pierce his shoulder...

 

Jinki bolted upright in bed, the sheets clinging to his skin with sweat.  “What the...oh wow...” he panted laying back down with a heavy thud. He ran his hands through his damp hair trying to catch his breath.  Afraid he was more excited than disturbed by how Taemin invaded his dreams. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

The pack leader lounged in a dark brown leather chair, the intense organ melody of Bach playing in the back ground. The music was so loud he barely heard the knock at the door.

“Yes.  Come in.” Heechul called, taking a small sip of Cabernet Franc.

Jungmo bowed before he turned to shut the doors, he approached the other.

Heechul looked surprise to see the rogue male so suddenly. “Did anyone see you come in?”

“Just Changmin, he let me in the back.” Jungmo sat in the chair across the large mahogany desk the pack leader was behind.

Heechul nodded, turning the music down. “Good. It’s quite late Jungmo. I hope this is important.” 

“I didn’t think it could wait.  You asked I keep an eye on Taemin?”

“Unless that brat is dead or at the very least off my territory I don’t really care at this hour.” He took another sip of wine before setting down the glass gently.

Jungmo shifted awkwardly, his news not either of those things.  “I see. Well, I thought this might turn out to be more interesting than just having him out of your hair.”

Heechul cocked an eyebrow, tugging on the sleeves of his black button down shirt. He never bothered to look at the other alpha.

“It seems he’s seeing someone.”

Heechul rolled his eyes tired of this conversation already. “Dammit Jungmo...yes, I know, a whole pack of betas out in the barracks, and?”  

“No...I don’t mean just fucking around. I’ve seen him with an omega.” Jungmo leaned in slightly to see the expression change on the leader’s face.

“An omega? Do you know which omega?”  

Jungmo nodded, “Jinki.”  
Heechul finally turned to look at him. “Jinki? Jungsoo’s Jinki?”

The other alpha gave him a brief nod in affirmative.

“I see...” He smirked. “This may be more interesting after all.”

Jungmo smiled, pleased that they were on the same page. “So should we continue with the original plan?”

“No. No. I think a different course of action should be taken. We can always stage a little “accident” later. Why don’t we have a little fun first?”

Jungmo nodded.  “Good night then.”  He went to leave.

“Keep an eye on them both. I’ll let you know what to do next.” Heechul picked his glass back up taking another drink. He heard the soft click of the doors closing. “You’ve had it far too easy the last 10 years to just come back here like nothing happened. You should have stayed away brother and now you’ve gotten a totally innocent omega involved.” the pack leader muttered to himself as he turned the stereo back up, the music echoing off the high walls of the library.

 

It had been over a week since the kiss and no sight or word from Taemin. Jinki can’t say that he was surprised, how many times can you reject someone before they give up? The omega couldn’t deny his disappointment though. Jinki thought that time would help him come to his senses but he seemed to be even more conflicted than he had been before. Whenever his phone would go off he’d hope that it was something from the alpha, he would look for him at the cafe, on the streets, in the woods at night, sniffing the air for his scent. Nothing. When Jonghyun had come to him this morning at the shop saying that Jungsoo wanted their help at the barracks his heart jumped. The excitement of seeing the alpha was starting to outweigh the fear.

Jinki looked around everywhere as they headed up to the cabin that needed repairs. And still no sight of Taemin. He took in a few deep breaths and only pine and cedar filled his nostrils. He wouldn’t be able to smell him if he was far away in this form anyway.

Jinki didn’t know if it was instinct or hope but as he was replacing the rotted boards on the deck of the old building he could swear he felt eyes on him from the woods. After looking back a few times he gave up. He was crazy. Taemin was driving him mad, distance or none.

“Shit!” Jinki hissed after the head of the hammer came down on his thumb hard.

“Are you okay?” Jinki looked up and saw Jonghyun peaking his head from over the rooftop.

“Yeah...” He studied his thumb already turning a funny color, the blood pooling under the nail.

“Be careful. You seem pretty distracted.” Jonghyun had started to make his way down the ladder to check on him.

 

Taemin watched as the white haired beta knelt down in front of Jinki, gently taking the omega’s hand in his own tending to the injury. A thick covering of laurel hid him from their sight, but in this form he could hear and see everything they did. The black wolf’s ears twitched at the sound of Jinki’s laughter from below, the two smiled at each other. The beta said something else about being careful before going back up the roof. Jinki’s smile faded as he went back to work, looking a little bit more focused than before.

How could he miss someone he had barely spent any time with? Taemin knew this was borderline creepy, borderline stalker, but he couldn’t help it. As soon as he saw Jinki’s truck pull up he felt his heart drop, he watched the omega get out, and head towards the building Jungsoo and the other betas were working on. He knew it was wrong but he shifted and headed into the woods, settling on a place where he could watch the other.

He had avoided any contact with the omega since that night. Mustering all the willpower he had to resist the urge to contact him or see him. He had pride after all. And if the omega didn’t want to pursue things further with him then he wasn’t going to force it. He could...but he wasn’t that type of alpha. Jinki should be with him only if he wanted it, not because he was dominated into it.

 

The sun was starting to set as they packed up. The area around the barracks was heavily wooded, the canopy of the trees blocking out a lot of the remaining sunlight but Jinki still saw him. Sensed him before he made out the black wolf sitting by the wood line close to the fire pit they sat at that night. Where they shared the kiss. Jinki stopped in his tracks, he knew Taemin wanted to be seen. He could have easily gone undetected.

“What’s wrong? Did you forget something?” Jonghyun had nearly ran into him.

Jinki shook his head slightly, eyes never leaving the wolf.

Jonghyun looked in the direction and saw what had his friends attention. “Is that him? Taemin?”

Jinki nodded. He saw the wolf shift anxiously, his paws digging at the dead leaves. He wanted to go to him, wanted to shift and take off into the woods with the alpha. “Let’s go.” He said quietly.

 

The air was tense as they drove out of the barracks. “Are you okay?” Jonghyun risked asking. He saw the tight frown on his friends face, the narrow cut of his eyes as he stared out at the road ahead.

“I’m fine.” The answer was canned, rehearsed. It came out automatically anymore, without any thought behind it.

“If you want to talk about it...”

“I don’t.” He interrupted quickly. “Shit...I’m sorry Jonghyun.” Immediately feeling horrible for how mean he sounded. “I just...wait...how did you know?” He hadn’t told anyone about Taemin except for...

“You know Kibum can’t keep quiet about anything he’s excited about.” The beta laughed. “And it’s fine.”

“I don’t know why he’s so worked up over it.”

“He’s worried about you Jinki. We both are. I don’t want to push you into talking about it but you’ve been different these past few weeks. Ever since your last heat...I don’t know if it’s that, or if it’s this alpha in your life. But it’s a little scary.” Jonghyun’s voice got quieter, he was indeed afraid. His friend, the playful silly omega they had grown up with was disappearing. Everyday he seemed to fade a little more. Become more jaded. That smile that everyone loved to see was rarely there anymore.

“What else did he tell you?”

“That’s it. You had a date with Heechul’s brother.”

As much as he hated to admit it, he needed to talk to someone. “Do you want to have dinner with me tonight?” He blurted out.

“Huh?” Jonghyun was a little surprised by the sudden request. Jinki rarely invited people over, usually they met at Kibum’s.

“I...don’t want to be alone right now.” The omega sighed.

“Of course.” As long as he’d known Jinki the omega always tried to hide any weaknesses. Which was hard given his nature. Jonghyun knew if he was giving into them now, it must be something getting to him pretty bad.

 

After full bellies the two friends sat on the couch. Jonghyun picking at the lose threads of a poorly sewn up pillow. Jinki was quiet, not sure how to begin.

“Do you like him?” Jonghyun finally took it upon himself to break the ice. “You must. I don’t think you’d be acting this way if you didn’t.”

Jinki smiled a little. “I don’t know. I’m attracted to him. But that’s not the same is it?” He paused thinking for a few moments. “I think I could like him. If I let myself. And that scares me to death.”

“Falling for someone is scary for anyone. Especially for someone who’s spent their whole life avoiding this type of situation.”

Jinki nodded. “Each time we’ve been around each other, I’ve manage to totally screw it up because I’m so afraid of how he makes me feel.” He went on to explain his first meeting with Taemin and the encounter with the bear, the run in at cafe, Kibum’s party, and finally that last night at the barracks. “I kissed him...I kissed him so desperately Jonghyun.” His voice wavered.

“Jinki...” Jonghyun scooted closer to him, placing a comforting hand on his knee.

The omega leaned back, looking up at the ceiling, trying to fight his emotions. “Then I ran away with my tail tucked between my legs. He looked so confused and hurt. I can’t get the image of his face out of my head.” He turned to look at his friend. “I thought distancing myself from him would help. But it’s like he’s under my skin. I can’t stop thinking about him, he’s even in my dreams now.” He took the busted up pillow from the beta, picking some of the feathers out of the uneven seam, laughing at his pathetic attempt to repair it.

“You could be honest with him.” Jonghyun simply stated.

“Honest?”

“Right.” Like that was the most obvious solution, the only solution really but to Jinki it wasn’t that easy.

“Like tell him I have commitment issues and that I’m asshole around him because I think I might end up liking him?”

Jonghyun laughed. “Is it really that strange? He’ll understand more than you think.”

Jinki was silent. Jonghyun took his hand giving it a gentle squeeze. “Do you want to see him again?” Jinki looked away, staring down at their hands, he squeezed back, the action giving the beta his answer. “Then just tell him the truth. If he doesn’t understand then he wasn’t worth your time anyway, and all this will be over.”

Jinki didn’t know which scenario made him more nervous, Taemin accepting how messed up he was or actually rejecting him this time. He leaned over onto Jonghyun, his head resting on the beta’s chest. “Thank you.”

“For what? I’m not telling you anything you don’t already know.”

The omega nodded against him, “yeah, but for not pressuring me to talk about or act on something. I love Kibum like a brother but sometimes he’s a little...” Jinki didn’t want to say anything bad about the other omega. He loved him, he was family to him, and knew he always meant well.

“Bitchy?” Jonghyun finished for him.

“I was going to say bossy but yeah...” he chuckled softly, and Jonghyun gently pulled him a little closer.

They were quiet for a while, and Jinki felt like he could fall asleep like this, the beta’s chest gently rising and falling beneath his cheek with each breath. No matter what happened with Taemin, he had his friends, and being here like this was the comforting reminder he needed right now.

“Hey Jinki...” Jonghyun whispered.

“Hm?”

“Don’t tell Kibum I called him bitchy okay? He hates that word.”

The omega cracked up, both of their bodies shaking with laughter.

 

Even though he had pretty much decided that he was going to contact Taemin, he gave it a few more days. Nerves prickling up inside him he got the alpha’s number from Minseok and decided to finally give him a call. Rejection would be easier over the phone right?

The phone rang, and rang, he was about to hang up certain voice mail was about to pick up when he heard the alpha’s voice on the other end. “Hello?”

He was silent, his mind blank.  "Hello?  Is there anyone there?"

“Uh..he-hello. Taemin?” Shit. He cursed to himself.

“Jinki?”

“Uh...yeah. I got your number from Minseok. I hope you don’t mind.”

“It’s fine.” There was a long pause. “What do you want Jinki?”

The omega winced at how irritated the alpha sounded. He should have expected it, he may have hoped for more, but he shouldn’t have been surprised given his behavior.

“I-I’m sorry. Um...I just wanted to apologize. For...well, everything. And I think I owe you an explanation.” Jinki shut his eyes, ready for Taemin to get angry with him, tell him off or just simply hang up.

“I-I’d like that.” Taemin’s voice softened a little. Secretly hoping, that maybe, just maybe he still had a chance with the omega if he was calling him like this.

“Not over the phone. If it’s okay...I’d like to tell you in person.” The omega’s pulse was racing.

“Sure. Tell me when and where, and I can meet you.”

“Today? At the park?”

Taemin fought a smile. “You don’t waste any time.”

Jinki felt a little bit of relief wash over him. “I don’t want to give you a chance to change your mind.”


	7. Chapter 7

 

Taemin was already sitting on a swing waiting for him when he got there. Jinki stopped and took a deep breath before he finally approached the alpha.

 

“Hi.” He said timidly.

 

“Hey...” Taemin gave him a small smile but it faded quickly.

 

Jinki sat in the swing next to him digging his feet in the dirt. “I’m sorry, Taemin.  I shouldn’t have left like that the other night.”

 

The alpha nodded, some of his dark hair falling around his face, shielding his eyes. “I thought I had done something wrong, that I had forced you to do some-” He kept his head down.

 

“No!” Jinki interrupted him. “No. You didn’t.” He knew he needed to explain but he didn’t know where to start.

 

“I just...I thought you wanted it too.” The alpha referred to their kiss. “By your reaction...”

 

Jinki felt awful. “No Taemin...it’s not...it wasn’t like that. I did want it. And well...I still do.” The omega admitted. “It’s really hard for me to say that. But I do.”

 

Taemin looked over at him for the first time since they started talking. “I thought I had really fucked up. I had pursued you even though you were so hesitant. And then when we kissed and you ran away again...I thought...”

 

Jinki nodded. “I’m so sorry. You did nothing wrong.”

 

“Jinki I...I know we don’t know each other all that well. I want to understand but I can’t unless you open up to me.”

 

Silence fell between them while Jinki tried to think of the best way to explain. “Do you know anything about my past?” He finally asked, maybe if Taemin remembered anything, had heard anything, it would give him a place to start.

 

“Not much, just that you were found by Jungsoo and my brother when you were a baby.” Taemin spoke quietly.

 

“That’s right.”

 

“And I know Jungsoo took you in after that.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“And after Jungsoo’s...” Taemin trailed off, he didn’t want to say it out loud. He knew Heechul was somehow involved, his own blood. He felt a tinge of anger at the thought of his brother being involved in anything that had caused Jinki pain.

 

“Okay...” Jinki picked up from there. “After Jungsoo’s mate, Mina, passed and Jungsoo left, Kibum’s mom looked after me.” He was nervous, he had never had to tell anyone about this before. “So...” He continued. “I stayed with them until I was 14 and then moved into Jungsoo’s old place.”

 

“Alone?” Taemin asked a little shocked.

 

“Yeah. Alone.” He paused, for while, gathering his thoughts. “I felt like such a burden on Kibum’s family. They had a boy of their own to raise. Which was no easy task if you know anything about Kibum.” He chuckled a little, trying to make light of the topic. “And it’s not like I didn’t have help. They still checked on me, I still visited them often. Friends came to see me, I went to school. A couple of years later Jungsoo came back.”

 

Jinki let that sink in, more for himself than for Taemin.

 

“He was different after that. Losing your mate will...change you.” His voice was softer now, quieter.

 

Taemin nodded, he knew. Everyone knew.

 

“And shortly after that, we built the house I live in now.  He started his business and I’ve helped him ever since.”

 

“Okay, so what does all of that mean?” He asked after Jinki stopped talking for a while.

 

Jinki looked down, this was the hard part, this is where it got complicated for him. “I stay to myself for a reason. I know Jungsoo is there if I need him. So is Kibum and Jonghyun, but I feel like I’ve already put so much burden on the people I love already. I’m a stray...”

 

Taemin looked at him shocked “Jinki that’s not fair...”

 

“It’s the truth Taemin. I don’t see the point of getting...involved with anyone. I’m a male with an unknown blood line. No alpha has any interest in mating with someone like that. And after seeing what happened to Jungsoo, I just don’t know that I want any part of it.”

 

The alpha’s eyes narrowed. “You’re afraid.”

 

“Yes but it’s not just that it’s...” Jinki tried to explain but Taemin didn’t want to hear anymore.

 

“I could care less that you’re a male and omega. I don’t care what your blood line is or what pack you may have come from. It’s not like my past is spotless either. You’re using that as an excuse.” His words had an edge to them.

 

“It’s not an excuse it’s a fact. No alpha wants to mate...”

 

Taemin stood up to face him, “I’m an alpha.” His voice raised slightly.

 

“Taemin...”

 

He knelt down in front of Jinki to look him in the eyes. “Whatever you are or where ever you came from, you deserve to be loved. Even if it’s not me, even if it’s someone else...and don’t let fear stand in your way of that.”

 

Jinki felt tears sting in his eyes as he stared back at the alpha. Taemin’s face was serious, but sincere.

 

“Even if it’s not you?” The omega couldn’t hide the disappointment in his voice. He had wanted to come here, regardless of what the outcome would be. Taemin deserved an explanation. But the sick feeling in his stomach made him realize he was more hopeful than he should have been.

 

“Why? Do you want it to be me?”

 

“I-I’d understand why you wouldn’t want to now...I-I...” Jinki looked away, picking at the frayed edge of a hole in his jeans.

 

“You think I’d give up that easy? That my heart is that fleeting?” Taemin chuckled at how cheesy he sounded.

 

“Taem...” Jinki chewed on his bottom lip fighting a smile. “I don’t know how this works...what to do.”

 

“It’s okay. It’s not like I’m a pro at this either. We will make it up as we go. Yeah?”

 

“Yeah, but I’ve never...I mean...I’ve _never_ done this. Dating.” He felt his face grow hot. “Our kiss, that night. That was my first...” He trailed off.

 

“Jinki...” Taemin suddenly felt like an ass. “If I had known...I’m sorry, it should have something more special than...”

 

“No!” Jinki cut him off. “No. You were...it was perfect. I messed it up.”

 

Taemin stood them both up and pulled Jinki into a hug. “Jinki, I know it’s not going to be easy. But I want to be the one that shows you there’s nothing to be afraid of. If you’ll let me.”

 

Jinki held him back, wrapping his arms around the alpha. He relaxed into the embrace, resting his cheek on Taemin’s shoulder closing his eyes. It was warm, even in the chill of the autumn air. He took a deep breath, the earthy scent of the male filling his nostrils, briefly clouding his thoughts. When he let out a sigh, Taemin’s hand pressed firmer into the small of his back, holding him closer.

 

“I’ll try.” Jinki whispered, his fingertips digging into the fabric of the alpha’s jacket.

 

* * *

 

“Have you ever driven this thing off road before?” Jinki looked skeptically at Taemin from the passenger seat. It had been Jinki’s idea to do something outdoors for technically their second date since the weather was so nice, it was Taemin’s idea to go for a drive. When he agreed, he didn’t know this is what the other meant.

 

“No...but how hard could it be?” Taemin hesitated a moment at the head of the trail before shifting the Jeep into gear and moving forward.

 

Jinki raised his hand to grip the handle above his head. _Shit_. He thought.

 

The trail wasn’t as bad as he had feared, starting out pretty mild. A few bumps and ruts here and there, a small creek to cross over, a few rocks to navigate around and even though he had a heavy foot at times, for a novice Taemin didn’t do so bad. Until...

 

“I told you, you were going to fast.” Jinki muttered as he heard the tires spinning a rut in the mud they were stuck in.

 

“I told you so’s aren’t going to dig us out.” Taemin argued back.

 

“Tch. Lay off the gas for a second.” Jinki got out and went to investigate how deep they were stuck.

 

Taemin watched him in the rear view. The omega bent down out of site for a few minutes and then came back up, walked over to the left side and then came back to the right. Taemin _thought_ he heard Jinki give him to go ahead to give it some gas again. So he gently pressed down on the peddle, over the increasing hum of the engine he _thought_ he heard the omega tell him to give it more. So he did.

 

After a few seconds of still not getting anywhere, just the spinning of the right rear tire, he gave up. “Jinki I don’t know what you did, but that didn’t...” He stuck his head out the window and looked back to see the other trying to wipe the mud off his face. “Shit.” He muttered to himself. He hopped out and ran back to the omega. His feet sinking into the mud next to JInki's. “Are you okay?”

 

“Why.did.you.hit the.gas?” Jinki tried to clean the mud away from his eyes. His entire front had been painted with it.

 

“I thought you said to hit it again.” Taemin said nervously. He stretched the sleeve of his shirt over his hand wiping at Jinki’s face to help. “Here. All you’re doing is spreading it around.”

 

“I said: get out and give me a hand.” Jinki swatted the alpha’s hands away after his eyes were clean.

 

Taemin mouthed. Oh.

 

“And if you had listened to me and not gunned it through here...”

 

Taemin rolled his eyes. “Sorry.” He said sardonically.

 

Jinki looked at him for a moment before taking his palm and swiping it along the side of Taemin’s clean face. Smearing the cold wet mud along his cheek.

 

“Wha...” Taemin looked at him in disbelief.

 

Jinki repeated the motion on the other side. His expression completely cool and relaxed as he studied the younger’s face now. “Hmm, nope, still not enough.” He gave Taemin a quick shove, causing him to fall. His backside giving a wet smack into the mud.

 

‘HEY!” Taemin yelped.

 

A smile started spreading on Jinki’s face, pleased at the reaction. But before he could pull away Taemin grabbed his arm and pulled him down into the mud on top of him. He felt the omega’s body shake on top of his before he heard him break out into a fit of laughter.

 

Jinki lifted himself off of the alpha and held out a hand to help him up. Taemin looked at it skeptically, wondering if he wasn’t using this as a ploy to get him face first in the mud.

 

He finally took it and got to his feet.

 

“So was that our first fight?” Jinki took the towel Taemin gave him from the back of the Jeep. Wiping as much of mud off as he could.

 

Taemin laughed. “I’d hardly call that a fight.”

 

Jinki nodded, pouting a little.

 

“Why? Do you want to fight with me?” Taemin teased.

 

Jinki shook his head, “No, but it does give us an excuse to kiss and make up.” He turned around to open the door to get back in the Jeep.

 

The comment was innocent enough but still made the alpha blush.

 

* * *

 

Over the next few weeks Jinki found himself letting his guard down more and more around the alpha. Despite his reluctance to get closer to Taemin, he couldn’t seem to help it. When he wasn’t around the younger male he thought about him often and while they were together he found he didn’t want those times to end. The protective wall he had managed to build around himself over the last 26 years, the young alpha had manage to start to chip away at in just a matter of weeks.

 

 

 

Late one evening Jinki stopped by Jungsoo’s to drop off some food on the way up to the barracks to see Taemin. He ran up the stairs knocking quickly, hopping from foot to foot. Partly because of the cold, and partly because he hadn’t seen Taemin in 3 days. He was anxious to get to him. He knocked again, no answer. He tried the handle, the door easing itself open, stepping inside he looked around. The place was dark, and quiet.

 

“Jungsoo, are you home?” He flipped on the light. “It’s Jinki.” Making his way to the kitchen he noticed all the empty bottles lined around on the counter. With a heavy sigh he sat down the containers he had packed and made his way to the alpha’s bedroom.

 

Jungsoo was passed out at the foot of his bed, an empty bottle of scotch on the floor by his head. It wasn’t the first time Jinki had found him like this, he was pretty sure it wouldn’t be the last. The older alpha actually looked peaceful when he slept like this, the furrow in his brows gone, the lines in his face relaxed. The past decade had aged him horribly. Jinki turned to leave, not wanting to disturb him. He deserved the rest when he got it. But before he could leave Jungsoo muttered something behind him.

 

Jinki went and knelt by him. “Can I get you something?” He placed a gentle hand on the male’s shoulder.

 

Jungsoo opened his eyes, squinting at the light. “How did you get in here?”

 

“Your door was unlocked old man.”

 

Jungsoo snorted at the well meant insult before he sat up with a grimace. Jinki gave him a supporting arm and helped him right himself. The alpha rubbed his face trying to get it together. “I’m sorry you had to see me like this.” His words came out slow and calculated, the affects of the alcohol still lingering slightly.

 

“It’s not the first time you know?” Jinki didn’t mean anything by it.

 

“I know. But that still doesn’t make it okay, or make me any less sorry for it.” The older alpha went to stand on shaky legs, falling right back down on the bed. He huffed in frustration.

 

Jinki was ready to catch him. “Take it slow. You still sound wasted.” He watched his adopted father hang his head low as his shoulders began to tremble.

 

“Jinki...I...” He started to sob.

 

The omega swallowed the lump that came up in his throat. He’d seen the alpha go through some rough times the last 10 years, but he very rarely saw him break down like this. Jinki knew he did by the mornings he would see him with red and swollen eyes but he always tried to keep it from him.

 

“Jungsoo...” He sat down next to him, hesitantly putting an arm around the male. “Shh...” He pulled him close only to have him cry even harder.

 

“I miss them.” Jinki managed to make out through the sobs. “How do you miss someone you’ve never even met?” Referring to his unborn child.

 

Jinki felt his heart break. He was only five when they passed but he does remember the alpha before that time. Friendly, strong, face always bright and smiling. If everyone didn’t already know better, they probably would have thought Jinki really was his biological son.

 

He didn’t know what to say or do, so he just continued to hold onto the male until his cries quieted and he fell back asleep. Jinki laid him gently down, hoping he was still drunk enough to not remember this in the morning. He took the food with him as he left, turning off the lights, not wanting to leave any evidence he had been there.

 

Jinki sat in the truck for a long time after that, taking deep breath after deep breath fighting tears of his own. Taemin had sent him a message a while ago asking if he was okay and that he was a little worried he hadn’t heard from him.

 

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." He cursed himself. "What the fuck am I doing!?" He slammed his hands down on the steering wheel before taking a long breath holding it in, trying to regain his composure. The fear that had been lying dormant for the last couple weeks was back and worse than ever. Because now he wasn’t just afraid to see himself turn out like that, but what if that ended up being Taemin?

 

His hands started to shake as he sent a reply.

 

**I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to worry you. I’m okay, just not feeling well. Can we plan to see each other some other time?**

 

Taemin messaged him back right away.

 

**Of course. Is there anything you need? Anything I can do?**

 

**No. Thank you. I just need to rest.**

 

**Sleep well. Get better fast so we can see each other soon. I miss you.**

 

Jinki finally burst into tears, crying loudly in the cold dark cab of his truck.

 

“Me too.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

Jinki watched his breath steam the chilly night air with every exhale.  It had been over a week since he had seen Taemin, he was running out of excuses. He didn’t know how much longer he could hide. He missed the alpha terribly; a few days, that’s all he thought he needed to get himself together, to clear his head. They had spent so little time together and he already felt so attached, which only seemed to confirm his fears more.

 

He looked at his phone, one missed call and one message from Taemin. Jinki felt a growl bubble up from his throat in frustration, gripping the wooden railing on his deck roughly, he wanted to run. The moon was full, the air was crisp, but something held him back.  He thought about the last night he had gone into the woods when he felt like this, the night he first met Taemin.  Jinki felt the itch under his skin grow.  He felt so uncomfortable in this form right now.

  
“I can’t...” Mumbling to himself as he kicked off his shoes and laid his jacket behind him.  A rustle of leaves behind his house stopped him from unbuckling his belt.  

  
“Please don’t let any bears sneak up on you this time.”  Taemin spoke as he came out of the shadows of the woods behind Jinki’s small house.  

  
Taemin stood there, hands in his pockets.  Nerves gradually making themselves known.  

 

“Taemin...” Jinki felt sick. “I...” he didn’t know what to say.

  
The alpha gave him a weak smile. “I’m sorry for just showing up like this. I was worried and well, I wanted to see you.” He stared up at the full moon thoughtful for awhile. “Are you okay?”

 

Jinki just nodded.

 

“Good.” He closed his eyes, trying to collect his thoughts.  “I came here to see if you wanted to run with me tonight.  I don’t know what has you avoiding me but I can tell you’re restless. The full moon always does that to me too. And there’s a place I’d like to take you.”  

 

Jinki looked at the younger male standing under the silver light of the sky, the weak yellow porch light from his house illuminating him. Taemin looked like hell, dark circles under his eyes, hair and clothes a little more disheveled than he was used to seeing. The omega couldn’t help but wonder if it was because of him.

 

“Okay....”  Jinki didn’t think he could refuse him, not when he came to him like this. And Taemin was right he was restless and with the male standing right in front of him it was harder to deny himself what he had been wanting to do all week which was go to him.  

 

Taemin smiled at him as he walked up the steps, kicking his shoes off next to Jinki’s and laying his jacket down also. Both began removing the rest of their clothes. Jinki blushed as he got down to his t-shirt and boxers, suddenly very aware of how exposed he was and that even though they had grown close over these last few weeks the most they had done was kiss.

 

Taemin noticed and turned around with his back to the other, without saying a word.

 

Thankful, Jinki shifted first, trotting down the stairs.  His coat was thick and wire-y, but fluffy.  Shades of blonde and honey blended together matching his golden eyes.  Taemin came up behind him just a few moments later, his fur black and glossy in the moonlight, a stark contrast standing next to the omega.  He was taller and had a leaner build than Jinki, with his coat longer and more feather like around his face and haunches.  He took off ahead in a gallop and Jinki followed suit through the forest behind his house.  The trail they took went close by Jungsoo’s and up around the barracks to the mountain side.  

  
Jinki ran up ahead full speed, feeling the cool air sting his lungs.  Taemin playfully nipped at him as he went by, sprinting ahead keeping up with the other.  Taemin knew he could easily beat the omega by a stretch, but he stayed close, not because he felt like he had to, but he liked feeling the other wolf close to him.  

  
He slowed his pace as they got close to the cliff side where he had watched Jinki that night.  The blonde wolf matched him until they trotted to the clearing, ferns grew up around, leaving a good spot to lay comfortably and stay hidden.  Taemin stopped and nodded towards the ground below.  

  
Jinki looked and there it was, the stream where he stopped that night.  How long were you here?

  
 _I was here before you got there._  Taemin sat looking out at the view.  The breeze blowing wisps of jet black fur around his ears and chest.   _My mother used to come here a lot, when I was old enough to keep up with her, we started to come together._

  
Jinki sat next to him, their haunches brushing, looking out at the water below.

  
_She lived in one of the barracks.  Her chosen mate disappeared one night on a hunt, along with her father.  Her and my grandmother came out to the barracks shortly after, tired of the pity they saw on everyone’s faces when they were seen in town._

  
_Where are they now?_ Jinki had a feeling he knew but he asked anyway.  

  
_My grandmother died shortly after I was born.  My mother was...my mother died when I was twelve.  That’s when I went abroad. It was 10 years ago today._

  
Jinki whimpered, ducking his head under the chin of the alpha. _Taemin, I’m so sorry._

 

The alpha melted into the small gesture, comforted by it.

 

_Why did you live there? After you were born? Instead of moving to the leader’s estate._

 

 _She was a mistress, a burden, so was I. I guess you could say we were banished in a way._ He chuckled. J _ust as well. We preferred it here, the rare occasion we ever came around all anyone ever did in that house was whisper and cut us hateful looks._

  
Jinki whined against him again, nuzzling into his neck.

  
_Ah...but that’s not why brought you here.  I didn’t bring you here for sad stories and to pity me.  I wanted to share something with you that has always meant a lot to me._

  
Jinki looked out. And the view from up here was quite spectacular.  He took it in for a moment. The silver kissing the darkness, highlighting shades of midnight blue against the black shadows of the trees, the glowing reflection in the water, the stars punched out the darkness.  

  
 _She would come up here when she was tired, or down.  She said the view and the air coming off the water would wash it away.  The fatigue the sadness would be gone when she left.  When we came together some nights we sat in silence, or she’d share stories of when she was a pup, even some of her mate to be.  Happy stories though.  Always happy. Sometimes I’d talk about my day.  How I’d manage to get sneak out of trouble with the betas.  We’d laugh a lot.  If it was cold we’d snuggle close together._  He sighed.  

  
Jinki looked up at Taemin, the alpha’s gaze nostalgic and distant.  

  
Taemin felt the omega’s eyes on him but didn’t look over.   _When I saw you that night, it reminded me of her in a way.  How downtrodden you were I guess. I thought maybe you came here for that too.  Then when you didn’t move for an angry approaching bear, I thought you were suicidal._ He finally looked over and nudged Jinki with his nose playfully.  

  
 _Neither_.  Jinki gently nudged back before looking back out at the scenery.   _I’d only been out this way once or twice. I usually just go out to the stream behind my place, but I that night I just wandered along the water’s edge thinking._

  
_What had you so down that day? So distracted._

  
_Ah, no sad stories right?_

  
Taemin was quiet for a long time before Jinki heard, barely a whisper, _this feels right again._

  
 _Huh_?

  
_Ten years I hadn’t been to this place, and when I came back a few months ago, it just wasn’t the same.  I thought maybe it was just because I was older and what had happened.  But I think it was because I came alone._

  
Jinki felt like his heart was going to break.

  
_With you here it feels right again._

  
They sat in silence the rest of the time. Taemin’s gaze far into the dark horizon. The alpha thought about those times with his mother, the last times he had seen her and what ultimately caused her death. He sighed heavily, wanting to tell Jinki the whole story but couldn’t bring himself to do it, this was enough tonight. His head fell slightly. I _t’s getting late.  We should head back._ He turned back first, and the blonde wolf followed, both running in silence as they made their way to Jinki’s home.  

  
They shifted quickly, getting dressed in the same silence that followed them here.  

  
Taemin was pulling on his shoes when his voice almost echoed from how quiet it had been.  “Thank you.”

 

Jinki looked at him, confused.  

  
“I wanted to go there tonight, to remember her. It was nice not to have to go alone.” Taemin went to hug Jinki only to have the omega shy away from him.

  
“Taemin, I...”

 

The alpha expected as much, he gave the omega a bright smile, but that did nothing to hide the sadness in his eyes. “I guess I should get back.  Get some rest."  He paused.  "I’ll see you around. Yeah?” But he knew better, something told him this was it.

 

Jinki stared at him in shock as he turned to walk away, shoving his hands down in his pockets heading back to the woods. “Taem-....I’m sorry. I’m sorry I couldn’t be stronger.” It was barely a whisper, but it was still loud enough for the alpha to hear before he faded into the darkness back up to the barracks.

 

He imagined Taemin as a young pup playing around with all the betas that stayed there and the few adults that hung around to keep an eye on them.  Make sure they were fed and didn’t play too rough.  He thought how sad his mother must have been.  To lose her soon to be mate, her father, then her mother soon after meeting a man that kept her hidden away.  He thought of Jungsoo then, his story just as tragic.  How did they go on?  Jinki thought going inside, not bothering to turn on the lights.  He headed straight for bed, flopping down heavily.  

 

 

“Hey Jinki!,” Kibum didn’t bother knocking, walking through Jinki’s front door. Boundaries like that long forgotten between the two omegas. “It’s Kibum!” He called through the quiet house, making his way to the kitchen rifling through his friends fridge. “You know, your best friend, The guy you’ve been ignoring the past few weeks.” Kibum grabbed some juice and headed down the hall. “Just because you’ve gone and gotten yourself a sexy young alpha to satisfy your needs doesn’t give you an excuse....” He trailed off when he opened the bedroom door and saw a lump under the covers. “Jinki...” He sat down on the edge of the bed, gently pulling the blanket down.

 

Jinki blinked several times against the harsh light in his tired swollen eyes.

 

“Are you sick?” Kibum asked worried now, placing a hand on the blonde’s forehead.

 

Jinki shook his head before looking at his best friend. “Kibum...” His voice was shaky. “I couldn’t do it.” His already red eyes filled with tears. “Taemin...I-I just...can’t. I’m sorry, but-”

 

“It’s okay. Shh...it’s okay.” He brushed Jinki’s hair back gently. “It’s okay.” He whispered, starting to rub small circles onto his friends back trying to soothe him.

 

 

 

Jonghyun had started a fire as they all sat in Kibum’s living room.  This past week had been hell, and all three decided a quiet weekend inside together would be best. Kibum had dozed off on the couch after a movie, but Jonghyun and Jinki sat on the floor together in front of the fireplace.  

  
Jinki hadn’t said much all week, and tonight wasn’t any different. Jonghyun looked over at the omega staring into the fireplace, his arms wrapped around his knees tucked into his chest. “So what’s stopping you?” Jonghyun finally broke the silence. The quiet in the room starting to drive him crazy.

 

Jinki didn’t seem hear him at first. His eyes fixated on the flame unblinking until his brow furrowed a little in confusion. “Huh?”

 

“From going back to him. Being with him. Taemin.” The beta paused. “You wouldn’t be this torn up over it if you didn’t."

 

“I just don’t see it working out.” Jinki’s voice was distant.

 

“How do you know if you don’t try?” Jonghyun pushed. Normally he was the passive friend, offering a shoulder to lean on, the quiet support of a hug when Jinki felt down. This was too much for him to take though, it hurt his heart to see him like this.

 

“I don’t see the point.  You don’t think it’s a big deal, he doesn’t seem to think it’s a big deal.  But what about his brother, or the other alphas in the pack.  The heads of the community.  How will they see it?  What is that going to do to his family?  How will that make Jungsoo look?  The audacity of this stray going after the second highest alpha in the pack.”

  
“I wish you wouldn’t call yourself that.”

  
“What?  Stray?”  

 

Jonghyun nodded.

 

“Well its true.”

  
“Sure, at first, when they dragged your wet hide in that night. But after that, after Jungsoo took you in, you played with the other pups, grew up with us, learned with us.  You became one of us.  You’re family just as much as anyone born here.  And after 23 years if you still see yourself as a stray then what does that say abous us?” The volume in the beta’s voice was started to rise. He peeked over at Kibum, still sound asleep on the couch. He took a deep breath and spoke softer. “Let me ask you something and be honest. Do you not want to be mated?”

  
Jinki closed his eyes and dropped his head.  

  
“Look at me and tell me you don’t want that.  A mate, a family.  That bond. Especially after meeting Taemin.”

  
“I can’t.”  The omega whispered.

 

Jonghyun hummed quietly to himself, knowing he was right. “Love is complicated.  Especially between our kind. The bond. But that makes it even more special too.” The beta continued.

 

Jinki looked over at him, Jonghyun was leaned back, propped up on his elbows. Feet stretched out, watching the fire.

  
“Finding love, creating a family, merging your soul with someone else.  It’s a gift really.”  He looked at Jinki.  “You have a gift you know?  To be able to do all those things, have that connection if you find the right mate.”  

  
Jinki had never heard it like that before.  Gift?  An omega?  Physically weakest in the pack, breeders, bitches, the heats he went through all the time. A curse would have been more accurate to him. 

 

“I’m jealous.” The beta chuckled.

 

Jinki looked at him a little stunned by the admission. “J-jealous?’”

 

Jonghyun nodded looking back at the fire.

 

“But that doesn’t mean you’ll never find someone.  Another beta...” Jinki trailed off.

  
“Hm, true.  But it’s not the same.  We can’t mate, we can’t bond.  A lot of us have no drive to be in a relationship because of that, it’s like the companionship isn’t enough and just float through life alone.  Which I mean, I can do that.  I have no problems with that.  I just...do get lonely sometimes.  And seeing you deny yourself this for what? You’re afraid? Or something you’re more hung up on than anyone else seems to be?” Jonghyun leaned back resting his hands behind his head.

 

Jinki watched him drift off to sleep thinking about what he had said. He had seen what Jungsoo went though losing his family, heard the story of Taemin’s mother, he feared that pain and loss but he had never thought about what came before all that.  He had heard the call of his instincts but never thought of what it would actually be like to be with Taemin.  What it would mean.

  
He thought of Jungsoo before the accident, the memories were fuzzy, but he remembered his adopted father laughing, sharing secret kisses with Mina when they thought his younger self wouldn’t see, the loving touches to his mate’s pregnant belly.  The light that filled his eyes when he looked at her.  He was happy.  Complete.  He was certain Taemin’s mother was the same with her betrothed.  And after Taemin came along, even without a mate, that child gave her the hope to continue and in the short time she had with him raised such a wonderful person.  

  
Jinki felt a tear fall down his cheek, he hugged his knees tighter to his chest.  He put himself and Taemin in these scenarios.  Instead of thinking about the inevitable pain he had convinced himself of, he thought about everything leading up to it.  

  
Nights wouldn’t be lonely anymore, waking up to Taemin’s face in the morning, his heats would no longer be a burden but something that could be shared between him and his mate.  His mate...he thought of a family, of pups.  Taemin touching him the way Jungsoo touched Mina, Taemin as a father.  Bonded.  Feeling that connection all the time.  Never having to be alone.  Jinki wanted a taste of this happiness, thinking for the first time in his life, maybe it was worth it.  

 

 

 

Jungsoo sat across from him the next morning in the workshop. It was pouring down rain and the two decided to catch up on small things inside.

  
“Hyung...” Jinki said hesitantly.

  
“Hm...”  Jungsoo responded not looking up from his work.

  
“I uh...I have a question...about erm...mating.” Jinki almost whispered the last word.

 

The alpha stopped and put down his pen looking up. This was quite unexpected.

  
“How was it?” Jinki continued. “The bond, I mean, I know it’s from an alphas perspective but...”

  
Jungsoo took his glasses off and looked thoughtful for a moment, “I never gave much thought into mating until it happened.  I just did it because that’s what I was supposed to to.  Being in the pack leader’s immediate family, we had a responsibility.”  The alpha paused.  “But once I met my mate, all that changed.  It was no longer just for the pack, it was for her.  Us.  I wanted to be the best alpha I could for her and one day our pups.  So when she finally would have me.  And let me tell you, that was no easy conquest.”  He laughed, his face lighting up just a little bit at the fond memory.  “The night we were mated and the months that followed were and always will be the best in my life.” The smile didn’t leave his face, but his eyes still remained sad.

 

“How so?” Jinki watched him intently.

  
“Ah...it’s hard to put into words really.  It’s a feeling you get only when you’re mated.  Peace, being complete, and love.  So much love you feel like your chest will explode.  And of course from an alpha’s perspective the need to protect them.  At all costs.”  He put his glasses back on and went back to work, afraid if he went on much longer on the subject it wouldn’t be good for him.

  
“Hyung...”

  
“Hm?” He tried to concentrate on the numbers on the accounting books in front of him.

  
“And if I want to be mated?”

  
He looked up from the top of his glasses, eyes wide. “Eh?”

  
“Could I be mated?” He looked at Jungsoo, his face a mix of concern and hope.

  
He took his glasses off again.  

  
“Jinki...do you...are you...is there anyone?”

  
“Well...no...kind of...not technically.” Jinki fidgeted in his seat.

  
“Of course you could be mated Jinki. Why not?”

 

“I feel like it would be a burden on the alpha's family...with my background, or lack of one.”

  
Jungsoo nodded understanding.  “You have nothing to prove here anymore.  And anyone who thinks otherwise will have to deal with me.”  The normally passive males words came out threatening.  

 

Jinki felt his heart swell, not only did he have the alpha’s support but his words came out strong, confident. Like they used to. He went back to work and they were silent for a long time before Jungsoo spoke up again.

 

“Jinki. If there is someone, which I’m guessing there is, if you bothered to bring this up. Don’t let the past stand in the way of that. Mine or yours. Even though the time I had with my Mina was short, I wouldn’t trade it for the world.”  

  
Jinki nodded.  

 

Jonghyun’s and Jungsoo’s words hit him hard.  The rest of the day he thought about what the males had said. Jonghyun would never be mated, would never have the choice. He wanted the bond and wanted a family, but no matter how strong that want was, he couldn’t alter his genetics. Then there was Jungsoo, that small amount of time he had with his mate was so precious, he wouldn’t change it, even with the lifetime of suffering he had lying ahead of him.

 

Things were clearer for him now than they had ever been, all the fears and worries that clouded his mind seemed to evaporate.

 

Some things or some people are worth the risk.

 

Taemin was willing to do that for him and now Jinki was sure he was ready to do that for the alpha.

 

He just hoped it wasn’t too late.

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

Jinki drove up to the barracks the next day. Even though he was a total bundle of nerves he was certain he was doing the right thing, going to see Taemin.

  
Minseok was the first to see him get out.  “Jinki!  What brings you here?”  The beta greeted him with a big smile.

  
“I, um, came to see Taemin...”  

  
“Ah...I see...”  The beta frowned, “he’s at his brother’s house, I’m not sure when he’ll be back.”

  
Jinki nodded.  “Oh...oh okay.  Well...I guess...” He scratched the back of his head nervously. “That’s right...it’s Sunday. I should have known.” He laughed awkwardly.

 

Minseok knew something had happened between them from how Taemin had been acting the past couple of weeks. “Should I tell him you stopped by?”

 

“No. NO. Nooo. That’s okay. It wasn’t important. I’ll catch up with him later. Thanks!” He went awkwardly back to his truck.

  
Jinki thought about calling Taemin but the idea of a phone conversation seemed even scarier than seeing the alpha in person. He knew he’d gain strength from seeing Taemin’s face. So Jinki found himself going through town, down the road to the pack leader’s estate.  It was Sunday, pack business wouldn’t be going on today, right?  What was the harm in seeing if he was busy?  If he wasn’t, he’d get to talk to him.  If he was, he’d leave.  Jinki reasoned with himself all the way there.  He got out, and hesitantly knocked on the front door.  A maid answered.  

  
“Uh..I um.  Is Tae-Taemin available?”  Jinki stuttered, not sure who he was expecting to open the door but the maid caught him off gaurd.

  
“One moment please sir.”  She spoke quietly, letting Jinki in, “Please wait here.”

  
He wasn’t kept waiting long before he heard a loud voice bellow through the foyer. “Ah Jinki!  Long time no see.”  Jinki turned to see their pack leader, hand extended.  

  
Jinki took it, giving it a firm shake, bowing deeply before responding.  “Heechul, I wasn’t expecting to see you.  I mean...it’s your home, but I’m sure you’re busy and have better things to do, is all I meant.”

  
“Nonsense.”  Heechul clapped him on the back.  “I heard you’re here to see my little brother.”

  
Jinki nodded.

  
“Well I’m sorry to tell you, he’s a bit occupied at the time.”  Heechul led Jinki through the kitchen to peak out the bay window into what would a be a beautiful garden in the spring.  “He’s on a date.”  He whispered to Jinki, and the omega saw the alpha outside seated at a tiny table pouring tea for a very pretty girl.  “He’s second in line you see.”  Heechul explained.  “And it’s about time he started to think seriously about the future of this pack.”  He continued.  The act of his concern for the pack and Taemin, or anyone but himself for that matter fooled the omega completely.  Especially since Jinki’s pulse was now pounding so loud in his ears he could barely hear himself think.  “Is there something maybe I can help you with instead?”  Heechul looked at the omega with a bright smile on his face, hiding his ill intentions well.  

  
“No...no.”  Jinki shook his head, trying to fight away the hurt running through his body at that moment.  “That’s okay, it wasn’t important.  Just a question about some work at the barracks that we did a while back.” He did his best to make up something.

  
“Ah, I see.  Well I’ll tell him you stopped by?” Heechul smiled, seeing the omega starting to crack.

  
“No.  No.  That’s not necessary.”  Jinki started to back away.  

 

“Don’t be a stranger Jinki, it was good to see you.” Jinki nodded, doing his best to fake a smile.  “Take care.  Give my best to Jungsoo.”  

  
“Of course.  Thanks for your time.”  He bowed and quickly made his way out the door.  

 

Jinki had almost made it to the main road before he broke down.

 

* * *

 

Later that afternoon Jinki got a text from Jonghyun.

 

I heard you went to the barracks.

 

I had no idea beta’s were such gossipers. He thought to himself.  

  
I went to see Taemin.

 

The phone rang a few seconds later.

  
“Hello.”  Even though he had stopped crying, you could tell by his voice he wasn’t okay.

  
“Jinki, what’s wrong?”

  
“I just...I guess pushing him away finally worked.” He had concluded.

  
“You shouldn’t be alone right now.” Jinki heard Jonghyun rustling around on the other end.

  
“I’ll be fine.” He sniffled.

  
“I wasn’t asking, I’ll be over in an hour.”  The beta hung up not letting Jinki argue.

  
He sighed.  He didn’t want to be alone, but he didn’t want anyone to see him like this either.  Giving up, he took a quick shower before Jonghyun got there.  

  
After Jonghyun knocked Jinki opened the door, hair damp around the edges, clean sweats and a tee on.  

  
“Good, at least I don’t have to force you to stay clean when you’re depressed.”  He chuckled, carrying in a two plastic bags.

  
Jinki heard the familiar clink of beer cans in one and the distinct smell of chicken in the other.  “Comfort food.”  The white haired male stated setting them down on the table in his living room.  

  
Jonghyun turned the TV to something funny and sat down, patting the place next to him.  Jinki didn’t say anything as he joined him.  The beta cracked a can open and slid it to him, Jinki took it, watching the other as he took a sip.  Jonghyun then opened the food, handing Jinki his utensils next.  The omega waited for the questions to start, his guest wanting an explanation of some kind, but it didn’t happen.  He eventually took another longer sip of beer this time, and focused on the TV and the food.

  
“Do you want to talk about it?”  Jonghyun finally asked when they were done eating.

  
“No.  Yes. I don’t know.”  He didn’t know what he wanted.

  
His friend nodded.  “So you went to see him and he wasn’t at the barracks, he was at Heechul’s.  This much I know.  And from how you are now, I’m guessing you went to see him there and that didn’t go so well.”

  
Jinki nodded.

  
“Okay.  So?”

  
“He was on a date.”  

 

Jonghyun nearly spit out his drink. “Seriously?”

  
Jinki nodded.  

  
“Wow...”  Jonghyun patted Jinki’s leg.  “I’m sorry.  I feel...well...partly responsible.”

  
“Huh?”

  
“Our talk the other night.  I feel like I pushed you to go, and then...”

  
“You did nothing like that.  You just opened up to me about your own thoughts on the situation, you didn’t tell me to do or not to do anything.  All you did was open my mind up to somethings I have been avoiding for a long time.”

  
“All the same. I’m still sorry. You’re hurt, you deserve better than that.”

 

Jinki set down his empty can and picked up another one, opening it with one hand.  “I can’t expect him to stick around after how I’ve acted, I’m not hurt about that. I am a little sad that he’s moving on so quickly though.” He took a deep breath. “I’m still better off than I was before I met him, even though we didn’t end up together.”

 

Jonghyun looked at him puzzled. “How so?”

 

Jinki picked at the tab on the beer can. “He helped me see a side to myself that I didn’t know was there.” He leaned his head on the beta’s shoulder. “And showed me that what I’ve been afraid of all this time, isn’t that scary after all.”

 

“Are you going to be okay?” Jonghyun leaned his head on top of Jinki’s.

 

The omega hummed. “Yeah, I’ll miss him but...” He took Jonghyun’s hand. “I have you. Kibum. Jungsoo. And a lot more hope than I used to.”

  
Jinki dozed off. Jonghyun felt his heart beat just a little bit harder in his chest looking at the omega’s fingers intertwined with his own.

 

* * *

 

The weeks that followed weren’t easy for the omega, but to the surprise of everyone he bounced back quicker than expected becoming more like his old self.

 

 _Have you even tried talking to Minho outside of work?_ Jinki looked to Kibum.

 

The three friends were sitting out back at Kibum’s house in the sun. Autumn was almost over but the weather out today was mild.

 

The dark gray wolf huffed next to him. _Nothing more than just a greeting in passing. He comes into the shop all the time and buys stuff. He dresses much better after coming in and seeing me though._ Kibum sounded pleased with himself. _But when he’s there it’s all business. I thought he would have made a move by now if he were interested._ He laid his face between his paws.

 

 _Have you tried making the effort?_ Jonghyun spoke up on the other side of Jinki.

 

 _Effort? I don’t need effort._ Kibum sat up proudly sticking out his chest. _I should just naturally draw him in. Wait...do you think he only goes for females?_ His ego burst quickly subsiding as he laid back down.

 

 _You’ll never know if you don’t talk to him_. Jinki tried reasoning with the other omega.

 

 _Maybe someone should warn him first._ Jonghyun cracked jokingly.

 

Kibum jumped over Jinki at the white wolf ran off trying to escape in some high weeds. 

 

 _What’s that supposed to mean?! You better run pup!_ The gray omega yelled after him. _Hey Jinki, you’re just going to let him talk to me like that._

 

Jonghyun was cackling at himself jumping through the high grass. Jinki laughed as he took off after the beta playfully.

 

Kibum watched Jonghyun and Jinki romp around as he continued to sunbathe. He hadn’t seen Jinki quite like this since before he started his mating heat. He was smiling more, laughing more and here he was playing just like they used to when they were pups. He had spent far too much time worrying about the other omega this last year.  How quiet and reclusive he had become, and when he was around not saying much at all.  Kibum shook the thoughts away hoping that was all a thing of the past and whatever changes he was seeing was a sign of a much brighter future ahead for his friend.  If anyone he knew deserved it, it was Jinki.

  
The omega crouched low in the tall grass, his blonde fur blending in with the wheat colored reeds.  Jonghyun yipped and jumped around searching for him.  He heard him bounding closer, Jinki waited...waited...he pounced up tackling the fluffy white ball of fur to the ground tugging at his ears gently.   

  
 _Kibum_!  Jonghyun whined when Jinki finally unpinned him. _I didn’t mean anything by it! How are you just going to let him bully me like this?_  The white wolf pleaded with the omega sitting on the sidelines.

  
 _If you can’t defend yourself against an omega, then what kind of beta are you?!_  Kibum teased.  

  
 _He’s not your typical omega!_  He stumbled as Jinki nudged against him roughly.   _You’re_ _too strong._  He nudged back and soon they were wrestling in the tall grass again.  

 

* * *

 

Jonghyun heard the voices before he even got to the front door. He walked though Jinki’s kitchen one Saturday morning right into another argument rehashing the same thing again.  Normally he would walk out, let the two omegas finish the squabble and come back.  But he took the risk and was immediately dragged into it when Kibum got the chance.

 

“Back me up Jjong!”  

 

“He’s right.”  Jonghyun looked at Jinki not bothering to elaborate.

 

“And what’s your solution?”  Jinki came back at him.  

  
“There’s only one solution really.  Get a beta.” His matter of fact tone pissing off Jinki more than Kibum’s bossy one.

  
“And who exactly would you suggest?” Jinki’s voice heavy with sarcasm.

  
“Me”  The short male spoke without hesitation.  

  
“I can’t fucking believe this.” Jinki threw his arms up walking out of the room.

  
Kibum cackled.  “Good luck pup.”  He walked in the opposite direction leaving the beta standing in the kitchen not sure if he should be happy about at least ending the argument or upset that he’s now caught in the middle of it.

  
He fixed breakfast, omelets, filled with meat and veggies he had picked up on the way there and took some into Jinki’s room, where he sat up in bed reading a book.  

 

“Hungry?” The beta peaked his head in the door.

  
Jinki tried to look mad at him but couldn’t muster it.  Jonghyun looked too sweet standing in his doorway with a plate of food, almost like a peace offering.  He nodded.  “Thanks,”  he put down the book and took the plate, cutting into the huge creation and taking a big bite.  He nodded in approval, chewing, quickly taking another bite.

  
“I meant what I said in there.”  Jonghyun waited for the omega’s mouth to be full before the broached the subject again.

  
Jinki rolled his eyes, “damn it.”  He mumbled through a mouth full, swallowing harshly, “I thought this was a peace offering.”

  
“Peace offering?  What do I need that for?  This is just breakfast.”  The beta looked at him scornfully.  “Jinki, just think about it.  We’re close, I feel closer to you than anybody, and I want to help. I’m actually a little hurt that you didn’t consider me an option.”  

  
Jinki sighed.  “It’s not that easy. And the fact that we are close is why I didn’t consider you. Have you ever actually seen an omega in the middle of their heat?”

 

Jonghyun shook his head.

  
“It’s...intense. It’ll be my first time with someone, and I honestly don’t know how I’m going to react. I just don’t want to put that on you, and well, I’m afraid you’ll see me differently after.”

  
“It’s me.  It’s just me.”  Jonghyun scooted closer to him.

 

Jinki set the half eaten omelet down, mulling the situation over.  

 

“How much longer?” The beta asked.

 

“Next week.” Jinki looked down. “Since I started the mating heat, it’s been a little harder to pin down the exact day.”

 

Jonghyun nodded. “I know things have been difficult and you may have hoped for a different scenario, and I know this is your first time.” He studied the omega’s face. “But your heat is going to come either way.”

 

“I know.” Jinki spoke quietly.

 

Jonghyun lifted his chin so he could look him the eyes. “I care about you. A lot. And would never judge you. You're Jinki, my best friend and seeing you in heat isn't going to change that. ” He smiled and gently cupped Jinki’s face in his palms. “Okay?” He didn’t let go of the other until he agreed.  “I won’t bring it up again. Just think about it. And know, you can always come to me. For this...or anything else. Call me, and I’ll be there as fast as I can.”

 

Jinki looked at the calendar on the night stand next to his bed. The days outlined in red that he was expected to go into heat, the first was just 5 days away. “I’ll think about it.”

 

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

Taemin reluctantly left the barracks, Minho and Changmin asking him to meet them in town. He hated meeting with the other two alphas, their conversations usually revolved around things he’d rather pretend didn’t happen. But he dragged himself there, hoping that it would at least keep his mind off of Jinki for a while. He was hoping the omega would come to his senses after giving him some space, Taemin had hoped he would accept their feelings for each other. But the more time went on, the less likely it seemed that was going to happen.

 

Taemin walked along the sidewalk, eyes cast down, headed towards the diner to meet the others. He turned the corner not paying much attention until he roughly bumped into someone. He stumbled at bit, lifting his eyes to see Jinki staring back at him.

 

“Taemin...” Jinki muttered, as Taemin’s earthy scent overwhelmed him. He gripped the edges of the alphas jacket tightly in his hands.

 

Taemin instinctively wrapped his arms around the omega, he had missed him so much. “A-are you okay?” The alpha’s senses suddenly seemed hyper aware. Jinki’s heat radiating in his arms, the sweet scent of the omega that he remembered from their first meeting, the others body pressed gently against him sending a shiver down his back that almost felt inappropriate. “Jinki...” Taemin’s voice came out barely a whisper.

 

Jinki cursed himself. Since that day he had seen Taemin at Heechul’s he had convinced himself he had moved on; he couldn’t have been more wrong. The wave of emotions that hit almost knocked him down. The sadness, the anger at himself and at Taemin. Jealousy. And starting to grow underneath all of that now, arousal.

 

Jinki whimpered pushing himself away from the alpha, almost knocking them both down. He wiped the sweat beading on his temple despite the chilly day.

 

Taemin wasn’t phased by the harsh treatment. “How have you been?”

 

“Fine.” Jinki kept his answer short, afraid of what he’d end up saying. He felt his chest tighten against his racing heart.

 

Taemin watched Jinki get more and more visibly tense. The line of his mouth turning into a tight frown, his eyes becoming narrow, his hands clinched at his sides. “Jinki, are-are you okay?” The alpha reached out to him.

 

The omega backed away with each step Taemin made until he was against a wall. Jinki’s nails dug into the brick.

 

Taemin couldn’t help but crowd into him, staying close. “I’ve missed you so much Jinki.” He inhaled deeply taking in the omega’s scent.

 

“Tch.” Even the ache that started to grow between his legs couldn’t stop him from seeing Taemin with that girl. “Get away from me.” He pleaded as Taemin leaned in to the crook of his neck, lips hovering just over the skin. “Taemin!” The low growl that came next from the omega snapped him out of whatever trance he was starting to fall under, completely intoxicated just by the others presence.

 

“Fuck.” He panted. “Jinki, I’m sorry.” Ashamed of how his body was reacting.

 

Jinki got away from the wall before he looked back at Taemin. The alpha’s eyes soft, face full of worry. The omega leaned his hands on his knees hunched over, he felt sick.

 

“What’s wrong? M-maybe you should go home.” Taemin went to approach him again.

 

“Don’t do that!” Jinki choked out. “Don’t act like your concerned for me!” He sat back up as the wave of nausea eased up.

 

“Act?!?” Taemin yelled back. “What the hell Jinki?! You think this is an act?!”

 

“This is how it should be.” Jinki kept putting distance between them. “This is what I’ve tried telling you all along. You have no business with a stray.”

 

Minho and Changmin came running around the corner behind Taemin after hearing the all yelling. A few people in town had gathered too, watching what was going on.

 

“Go be with her! And just leave me alone!” He had the final say before he gathered all his strength to run back to his truck leaving Taemin completely dumbfounded.

 

“Taemin what the hell was that?” Minho muttered from behind him.

 

* * *

 

“Jinki was at the estate?!” Taemin jumped up from his seat. “When?”

 

“I don’t know Taemin, maybe a month ago. I didn’t know anything was going with you two, if I had, I would’ve said something.” Changmin defended. “The maid came and got Heechul, he was gone less than 10 minutes before he came back.”

 

Taemin had just told them about Jinki, trying to make sense of the scene that had just unfolded. “I don’t know what caused that.” He stared down blankly at the table. “I’ve never seen him that angry before. The way he growled at me...”

 

“Well I’m sure his heat had something to do with that.” Changmin interrupted him.

 

“EH?!” Taemin looked at the other alpha wide eyed.

 

Changmin couldn’t help but laugh. “You really need to stop hanging out with so many betas.”

 

The whole exchange started making more sense to Taemin now. Jinki’s uncharacteristic anger, his scent coming off stronger than usual, how he could barely keep himself off of the omega. He groaned, running his hands through his dark hair in frustration. “I’m such an idiot.” He sat back down with a heavy thud laying his head on the table.

 

The three were silent before before the young alpha stood up quickly again. “I’m going to see Heechul.” He made his way out of the restaurant, the other two alphas leaving to follow him.

 

* * *

 

Jinki stumbled in through his front door. His clothes were starting to stick to his skin with sweat and the arousal that the alpha seemed to trigger was showing no signs of easing up. “This can’t be happening now.” He whined to himself, it was just yesterday Jonghyun had talked to him, he knew he was running out of time, but this had caught him off guard. The fever of his heat was coming on full force now, he felt suffocated. He started peeling the layers of clothes off, starting with his jacket until everything was a messy heap in the floor.

 

Starting to feel the urgency of the situation, at how fast this hit him, not knowing how much longer he would be able to think clearly he picked up the phone. He leaned against the wall, trying to take in controlled calculated breathes listening to it ring. He thought it was going to go to voicemail before he finally heard a voice on the other end.

 

“Hello.” Jonghyun sounded out of breath.

 

Jinki clenched his eyes shut. “Jonghyun. It...it came sooner than I expected.”  

 

The other end was silent for a couple seconds. “Jinki are you okay? Are you home?”

  
“I’m fine. I’m home. Jonghyun, I-I need you. Will you-” Jinki didn’t get to finish before the beta cut him off.

 

“I’m on the way.”

 

After the phone call Jinki managed to get in the shower to cool off.  The water refreshed his skin, but did nothing for the ache that came from deep in his stomach.  He groaned not able to ignore his erection and the wetness that started to pool between his thighs, even obvious under the running water.  

 

He wasn’t too far gone yet, he still had time to be nervous.  Jonghyun was on his way there, and here he was turned on, naked in his shower...waiting for him.  He was afraid of how he was going to react.  The heat made him needy enough, but he had never had another person around other than Kibum.  He was scared that would send him into overdrive.  He whimpered palming himself slowly to ease the pain.  

 

* * *

 

“I don’t believe you.” Taemin hissed staring at the red haired male seated across from him.

 

“I don’t really care what you believe, that’s all it was. Jungsoo sent Jinki to take care of some business for him.” Heechul tried to show his disinterest on the subject by studying his well manicured nails.

 

“If I ever hear about you getting anywhere close to Jinki again...” Taemin clenched his eyes and fists shut. “...if you so much as breath in his direction...”

 

“You’re getting very protective over him little brother. If I didn’t know beta orgies were your thing, I would suspect you had something going on with this stray.”

 

“DON’T YOU DARE CALL HIM THAT!” Taemin growled, slamming his hands down on the desk, eyes glowing.

 

Heechul didn’t flinch. The pack leader just smirked at the young alpha, remaining calm. “Oh Taemin please. You know I didn’t mean anything ill by that. It’s just a fact.”

 

The young alpha let another growl rumble from his throat, his eyes still reflecting silver back at the pack leader. “Stay away from him.”

 

“I have no intentions of going anywhere near your precious omega Taemin.” Heechul’s voice turned cold suddenly as he stood meeting Taemin eye to eye. “But I advise you not to come in here again like this and do your best to remember who is charge. You’re lucky your my brother, had any other male came in here to threaten me like that, they’d be off this territory in a second. Do.Not.Challenge.Me. Now, get out!”

 

Taemin’s jaw tightened as he righted himself. Silent as he turned to leave.

 

Heechul waited for the door to be closed before he picked up his phone.

 

“You were right about Jinki. I think you know what to do now.”

 

The leader listened to the other end.

 

“Just focus on the omega. Judging by his little outburst just now, if Jinki is threatened, Taemin’s own reckless behavior will be enough to set everything else in motion.”

 

* * *

  
Jonghyun ran up the steps, mind buzzing the whole way there, he wasn’t able to focus on anything other than getting here quickly.  “Jinki, I’m here,”  He tried to hide the nerves in his voice as he closed the door behind him.

  
“I’m-I’m in the shower.”  The voice sounded less strained than on the phone, but still not what he was used to from his friend.

  
Jonghyun made his way to the bathroom, taking a deep breath before going inside. Which may have done him more harm than good because on the exhale he nearly let out moan for how good Jinki smelled to him right how. Beta’s may not be able to mate or bond, but their bodies weren’t completely immune to the effects an omega in heat would cause.

 

Jonghyun could see Jinki’s figure seated in the shower floor, he pulled back the door slowly and Jinki immediately looked away in shame, legs quivering to close themselves.  Despite how turned on he was getting, the fact that Jinki still felt so ashamed about this nearly broke his heart.  He leaned in and turned off the water, he stuck out his arm for Jinki to grab it.  “Can you get up?”  Jinki nodded still not looking at him, and took his hand.  

  
Jonghyun pulled a towel off the rack and wrapped it around his shoulders, patting his skin gently, and getting the excess water out of his hair.  He knew Jinki’s skin was extra sensitive right now.  

  
“You smell like cedar.” Jinki breathed in deep, while the beta dried him.

 

“I was doing some landscaping when you called.” Jonghyun laughed under his breath, hanging the wet towel up. “How long were you like this?”

 

“N-not long A few hours.”  

 

“Jinki, are...are you okay with this?” Jonghyun kept his gaze locked on Jinki’s face. He hated that his friend had to be put in this situation to make this kind of choice.

 

“I trust you. I-I’m glad you’re here.” He brought his hand up to the beta’s cheek. “Thank you.”

 

“Come on.” Jinki let the beta lead him out of the bathroom to his bedroom. The omega immediately going over the window to open it and letting the cool autumn air in.

 

“You might have to help me out, guide me a little.” Jonghyun confessed as he took off his shoes and jacket. Jinki looked at him concerned. “I mean...just I want to make this as comfortable and well...as good for you as I can.” Jonghyun lifted his shirt over his head.

 

“Jjong...” Jink made his way over to him. The beta’s face was flushed a mix of arousal and embarrassment.

 

Jonghyun eyes caught Jinki’s arousal for the first time since he got there, he had been trying to be as respectful to his friend as possible.

 

Jinki hesitantly placed his hand on Jonghyun’s hips, the omega’s touch warm against his bare skin.

 

“Jinki...I-god you smell good.” He breathed out a shaky laugh.

 

The omega smiled, his nerves were starting to ease up, the beta managing to comfort him, even in this situation. Jinki let his thumbs gently trace the outline of the male’s hipbones before he began unbuckling his belt.

 

Jonghyun watched the omega’s small hands work. The movements almost in slow motion. He swallowed roughly when the zipper was being pulled, the teeth detaching almost one by one. Jinki looked at him then. The omega’s eyes were dilated, the normally warm brown of his eyes almost completely black. Bottom lip tucked into his teeth harshly. His breathing was slightly irregular.

 

“Don’t fight it.” Jonghyun’s voice came out raspy. “I’ll take care of you.”

 

Jinki hesitated only a second more before he leaned over and kissed the beta roughly. He clenched the material on Jonghyun’s jeans tightly. His mind was hazy, his erection tall and painful, begging for attention. His body urged him to let go, touch the beta, let Jonghyun take him.

 

He pulled back, desperately pulling the beta’s pants and boxers down. Jonghyun dazed only briefly from the heated kiss helped and kicked them to the side. Jinki guided him to the bed laying back pulling Jonghyun down next to him.

 

Jinki’s eyes raked down the beta’s body.  He was smaller than most, smaller than him, but he was toned and cut, his chest defined, abs, hips, thighs....“J-Jonghyun.”  

 

“Shhh...”  Jonghyun buried his face in Jinki’s neck, nuzzling against it before he started leaving kisses down it.  The taste of the omega’s skin matching his scent.  The beta let his hand slide down Jinki’s body, feeling his abs contract with the movement, squirming under him.  He wrapped his hand around Jinki’s cock and started to stroke it.  The omega keened under him, hands digging into his biceps.  

  
He let out a long moan, back arching off the bed.  “That’s it.  Give in to it.”  Jonghyun nearly growled in his ear.  The beta wanted nothing more than to spread Jinki’s legs and sink into him, but there would be plenty of time for that.  He held back, trying to take it slow.  

  
Jinki came quickly, warm liquid spilling over Jonghyun’s hands and his stomach.  It was too much, too fast, his heat, the beta, the first time anyone else has ever touched him.  He panted next to Jonghyun only part of his needs being satisfied.

  
“Please...”  He begged, eyes locking with the beta, pleading.

 

Jonghyun couldn’t hold back anymore, he moved to hover over the panting male hesitating only a second before sinking his aching erection into the dripping heat of the omega.

  
“Oh god.”  Jonghyun muttered against Jinki’s skin.

  
Jinki’s breath got even more erratic, chest heaving up and down.  Jonghyun leaned down to kiss him, tongue sliding in immediately, it wasn’t rough, but sensual.  Jinki returned it, letting his mouth be dominated by the beta’s.  His soft velvety lips taking control of his.  

  
Jonghyun began to move, slowly at first, trying to draw out the pleasure he was feeling, but soon his hips couldn’t move fast enough.  Jinki’s hands raked down his back. All of Jonghyun’s sense were being attacked.  Jinki started to arch his back to get him in deeper, the pressure building with each thrust.  Loud moans were filling the room from beneath him, his own grunts getting louder and more animalistic.  

  
It wasn’t long before Jonghyun came inside the omega, his body trembling as he felt the omega clench down on him coming from the feeling of being filled like that.  Jinki’s grip on his back let go, arms falling down to the bed.  He felt the omega relax for the first time since he got there, and he rolled off to the side and rested his head next to Jinki’s.  

  
Jinki had never felt so satisfied during his heat.  By anything.  He knew it was only the beginning, but he already felt at ease.  The next couple of days didn’t seem so daunting now.  He felt Jonghyun’s breath on his neck, sending a shiver down his spine.  He was ready to go again.

 

* * *

 

Taemin came barreling up the road to the barracks, skidding his Jeep to a stop, mud and dirt kicking up around the tires. He slammed the door before running inside, shutting himself off in the bedroom he shared with Jongin and Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo exchanged a look with the other beta, just getting a shrug in return. After a few curses, some muffled growls and a lot of banging around the smaller beta decided to investigate. “I wouldn’t mess with him right now.” Jongin warned. Kyungsoo cut him a look before going to the room.

 

He knocked on the door not waiting for a response before he opened it. “Are you okay?” Taemin ignored him. “We’ve gotten pretty used to you moping around but this...” He looked at everything that had been thrown around the room. A pillow ripped in half, books all over the floor, a dent in the closet door. Taemin held his right hand, knuckles split open.

 

“Just leave me alone.” The alpha grit through his teeth.

 

“No.” The short beta shifted his weight, leaning against the door frame, making it clear that he was getting comfortable and not planning on moving until this was sorted out. “We’ve given you space, left you alone, and this situation is just snowballing. Jinki, your brother...”

 

Taemin got up and approached the beta.

 

“...sitting idly by is not helping. Not talking about it is not helping. Taemin...we...just...” The beta licked his full lips as the alpha hovered over him. “...care about you.” Kyungsoo took Taemin’s hand carefully checking to see if anything was broken. The beta soon found himself pinned to the door frame, Taemin’s leg between his, and the alpha’s lips attacking his neck.

 

“Taemin...” The beta moaned, leaning his head over to give him access to more of the sensitive skin.

 

Taemin felt his head being jerked back roughly by his hair, pulling him off Kyungsoo. He met Jongin’s eyes as he pushed them into the bedroom shutting the door behind them. He slammed Taemin against the back of the door. “I’m not in the mood to play today Jongin.” Taemin hissed.

 

The beta smirked, giving another sharp tug to Taemin’s hair. “I can tell.”

 

Kyungsoo started kissing up the side of Taemin’s neck straining against Jongin’s hold.

 

Taemin half growled and half moaned. “You two are going to regret this.” The statement coming off as half threat, half promise.

 

“I doubt that.” Kyungsoo whispered in his ear before darting his tongue in, biting roughly at the lobe.

 

Taemin pushed away from the door, easily overpowering Jongin, the beta’s grip on his hair still strong. He grabbed Kyungsoo by the arm, pulling him with them. Jongin’s knees hit the back of the bed causing all three of them to stumble on top of the mattress. “You like to provoke me.”

 

Jongin smirked before he pulled Taemin down into a sloppy kiss, flipping him over onto his back, both betas working quickly to undress the alpha, attacking the bare skin with their lips and teeth as it became exposed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  


 

 


	11. Chapter 11

Jinki got out of the truck, shivering as soon as the cold air hit his face. He jogged over to Kibum. “I thought the movie didn’t start until 9.”

  
“It’s good to see you up and moving around so soon after and practically glowing I must say.”  Kibum smirked at him, shoving his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket.

  
Jinki rolled his eyes.  “Why did you want to meet so early?”

 

“I though we could get coffee before. Sooooo?” He nudged the blonde with his elbow.

 

“I’m not going to kiss and tell, if that’s what you’re getting at.” Jinki could see by the expression on the other omega’s face he wanted details.

 

“Tch, You’re no fun.  Do you even remember what happened?”

  
Jinki nodded, “Mostly, some parts are hazy, but not like before.”

  
“Then just one question.”

  
“You already asked one question.”

  
Kibum huffed.

  
“Fine.  One.  But I won’t promise I’ll answer it.”

  
Kibum leaned in close and whispered. “How was it?  Was he any good? Tell me that at least.”

  
Jinki couldn’t help but laugh.  “The whole situation wasn’t as bad as I thought it would be.”

  
“That’s it?”

  
Jinki nodded.

  
“That’s all I get?”

  
“That’s all you get.”

  
“Tch.  Seriously, you’re no fun.”  

  
Jinki laughed a bit more.  No amount of interrogating from Kibum could ruin his mood.  Even though the situation still wasn’t ideal, he’d be lying to himself if he said he hadn’t enjoyed it. Jonghyun is the sweetest person he knows, and over the past three days he proved that even more.  But most importantly, he didn’t feel like death at the end of it, he hadn’t lost days of his life into the void.  He was glad he had done it.

  
“I can tell you’re thinking about it.  Your cheeks are blushing and you have that goofy smile on your face.  So that pup must have done you good if you’re reminiscing like that.”  He sighed, “I should have saved him for myself.  At this rate I won’t have an alpha for when my mating heats set in either.”

  
“Not if you don’t step up and say something to Minho.” Jinki was glad to change to the subject to something else.

  
“I’m not the type to just simply confess my love!  He has to want me first.  If not, I’ll look too needy.”

  
“Talk to me about needy after that first mating heat.  You’ll be ready to knock down that alpha’s door begging him to love you back.”

  
“Tch, me? Beg?” Kibum defended his pride, but knew damn well Jinki was right.  

  
Jinki saw Jonghyun coming around the corner, “Don’t say anything else about...you know.”

 

“Hey.” The beta greeted Jinki first, his face pink either from blushing or the bite of the cold air.

 

“Hi. Did you..erm...get some rest last night?” Jinki sounded almost shy. He had just seen him yesterday, the last day of his heat. Jonghyun had left late after making sure he was comfortable and fed first.

 

“This is just adorable!” Kibum cackled.

 

“Can we go?” Jinki glared at him, pulling his wool jacket around him tighter. “It’s freezing out.”

 

“You should have dressed warmer.” Kibum scolded.

 

“Here.”  Jonghyun pulled off his scarf and wrapped it around Jinki, stopping to tuck it in his collar to make sure it kept any air out.  “I like the cold.”

  
Jinki smiled watching Jonghyun fuss over the scarf, making sure it was just right. “Thank you.” His voice was just loud enough for the shorter male to hear him.

  
“Well. Well. Well. How did a pint sized beta like you manage to get two bitches at his flank?”  A voice came out of the alley next to the cafe they had met in front of.

  
Kibum spun around “EH?!?!”  

  
Jinki turned hesitantly as Jonghyun instinctively got in front of him.  He was no alpha, but he still felt the need to protect the omega.  

  
“Who the hell are you?”  Kibum showed no signs of backing down even though he stood no chance against the strange alpha.

  
“And such pretty bitches too.”  The taller male came into the glow of the street light.

  
Jinki grabbed Jonghyun’s arms to keep him in place.

  
“I’ll show you bitch.”  Kibum hissed.  

  
“Kibum!”  Minho yelled from behind them.  The omega jerked his head towards the familiar deep voice of the alpha.  He was shaking his head, knowing how feisty Kibum could be, and how dangerous that was around the wrong person, especially the one they were facing now.

  
Minho passed Kibum putting the omega behind him, if anyone was going to get to the back talking male they were going to have to go through him first.  

Jinki heard others and looked to see Changmin and Taemin behind him.  Taemin frowned, noticing the grip Jinki had on the Jonghyun.

  
“Jungmo, why are you picking fights with the natives?”  Changmin scolded.  “And with a beta and two omegas no less?”

  
“Ah c’mon, I was just having a little fun.  There’s no way these bitches here are satisfied in his company anyway.  I was just trying to help everyone out.”

  
Kibum acted like he was going to bite back again, but Minho spoke first, “these ‘ _bitches_ ’ are spoken for.”  he put an arm around Kibum.  The omega prayed he was able to hide the shock on his face.

  
Jungmo chuckled, “getting a little territorial are we?  So what about the other one?”  Taking a few steps over to Jinki, “no way this beta has claimed him.”  

  
Taemin stepped up behind Jinki, putting his arm around the omega’s chest.  Jinki’s hands fell from Jonghyun’s arms.  

  
Jungmo raised an eyebrow, “Has our Taemin finally found an omega?”  He shoved the short beta aside, placing a finger under Jinki’s chin raising his eyes to meet his own.  Taemin and Jonghyun both let a low growl escape their throats causing Jungmo to laugh, “easy boys, easy.  Just trying to get a better look at what all the fuss is about.”  He leaned in to get a good wiff of Jinki’s scent, Taemin’s arm tightened, pulling Jinki back tighter against his chest.  “Not my type exactly, but your scent is quite intoxicating.  I’d definitely take you, mount you from behind.”  

  
Taemin had had enough, before it could register to Jinki the alpha had pushed him to the side and grabbed Jungmo’s neck with his right hand.  Jinki stumbled a bit at the force. “BACK OFF JUNGMO!” He screamed, Jungmo laughed even as he coughed through Taemin’s grip.  

 

“Then you better hurry up and claim him prince or you’ll be left with damaged goods if I get to him first.”  He choked out.   

 

Everyone looked wide eyed at the threat.  Changmin who had showed up at Taemin’s side quickly, whispered in his ear, staring him down until the alpha loosened his hold.  Jungmo fell back rubbing the skin on his neck trying to catch his breath.  

 

“See you around Jinki.”  His voice was hoarse as he made his way down the street away from town, glancing back every once in a while, a sadistic smirk on his face.

  
Kibum was the first to speak up. “What the fuck was that?!”

  
“Heechul’s right hand. A rogue. He’s been showing up more recently, we’ve been trying to keep track of him.”  Changmin answered, still standing close to Taemin, not sure if the young alpha was going to change his mind and take off after Jungmo.  

  
“That doesn’t explain why he’s threatening us.” Jonghyun was keeping an eye on Jinki still.

  
“It’s a long story.”  Minho said, his hand finally dropping from the dark haired omega’s hip.  

  
“Well I think we can make some time to hear it, considering he just threatened to basically rape my best friend.” Kibum waited impatiently as everyone stood in silence, “Well?”

 

“Come with me for a second.”  Taemin pulled Jinki back to the side of the building they were standing next to.  Jonghyun started after them but Jinki motioned for him to stay put.  

  
“What the hell happened the other day?”  Taemin didn’t hesitate once they were out of sight of the others.

 

“It was nothing.”  The omega’s voice was soft as he kept his gaze at his feet.

 

The alpha ran his hands through his hair in frustration. “Okay, then why did you show up at the estate over a month ago?”

 

Jinki tensed. He didn’t think Taemin would have found out. Nobody that saw him there would have thought twice about saying anything. Their relationship only really known by a few people.

 

“Th-that was...” He shivered.

 

Taemin noticed, “you should be dressed warmer.” He shrugged off the army green coat he wore and went to wrap it around the others shoulders.  

 

Jinki jerked, shoving the jacket away, knocking it out of Taemin’s hands.  The alpha sighed, brushing the dirt away from the fur lined hood as he picked it up. “Just let it go. You moved on.”

 

“Moved on?!” Taemin almost laughed in disbelief. “Moved on...Jinki I can’t go a day...a minute...a second without thinking of you.”

 

Jinki considered bringing up the girl he saw Taemin with at Heechul’s but thought better of it. Even though it hurt, he still thought it was for the best.

 

“Will you at least look at me?” He pleaded, getting closer to stand in front of Jinki. “I thought we....”  Taemin stopped when he caught the scent of another male on the omega. At first he thought it was just because Jinki had been spending time with Jonghyun and Kibum, he leaned in just a little more, inhaling.  “Is it because of him?  The beta?” Taemin clearly picked up on the scent that time.

  
“He has a name.  Jonghyun.”  Jinki said through clenched teeth, he couldn’t believe Taemin would bring something like this up, considering. “He’s just a friend.”

 

Taemin caged Jinki’s head with his arms. “Don’t lie. I can smell him all over you...” he growled low. “Inside of you...”

 

Jinki froze in a mix of fear and shame. He had spent three days being taken by the beta time and time again, the last of those being less than a day ago. It shouldn’t surprise him that Taemin picked up on it.

 

“If there’s something going on between you two, and that’s what’s stopping you, just say something, tell me.” Taemin felt himself shake, trying to control the jealousy bubbling up inside of him.

  
“Does it matter?!”  Jinki didn’t want to lie, but anything that Taemin could think of to keep him away was better than this constant tug of war they were doing when they ran into each other.

  
“Yes it matters! If you love someone else, then that’s a reason.” He slammed his fist on the brick next to Jinki’s head, the omega flinched.  “But to just cut ties with me completely for nothing, when I thought we had something...”

  
“There is no WE!”  Jinki interrupted him trying to push him away but the alpha wouldn’t budge. The scent from the other male was making him territorial, no matter how wrong it was.  “There never was a WE!” His voice got louder. Changmin and Jonghyun came around the corner to investigate. “ And there never will be a WE!”  Jinki stared down the alpha until Changmin made a move to pull him off before Taemin stormed away, glaring at Jonghyun as he put an arm around Jinki.

 

“Are you okay?” Jonghyun rubbed down his back.

  
Jinki nodded, taking deep breaths, the sting of tears in his eyes.  The jealousy he saw from Taemin had scared him, and he was in no place to act that way. “I’m going home.”

 

“I’ll take you.” Jonghyun offered.

 

“No!” He tried to calm down, it wasn’t Jonghyun’s fault. “No. Thank you.” He gently shrugged the beta off. “I’m sorry, I’ll be fine. I just want to be alone.”

Kibum tried stopping him on the way to his truck. “You shouldn’t go by yourself. Not after what happened tonight.”

 

“I’ll call you tomorrow.” Jinki ignored their advice.

 

They watched their friend walk away, head hung low.

 

 

 

It was just after 2 am when Jinki heard his phone ring, he looked over and saw Kibum’s number.

 

“Hello?” His voice was thick with sleep.

  
“Jinki, you need to get up and get to the infirmary.” His friends voice sounded frantic.

 

“Huh? Kibum...what’s wrong? Are you okay?” He sat up in bed quickly, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.  

  
“I’m fine.” He heard the other choke down a sob. “It’s...it’s Jonghyun.”

 

 

  
  



	12. Chapter 12

 

“Is he okay?!”  Jinki called out as soon as he turned the corner and saw Changmin standing at the end of the long hallway. He rushed to meet the alpha, face flushed and out of breath.

 

The other nodded, “I think so. He’s unconscious but the x rays look good, so the doctor seems hopeful. We just won’t know for sure until he wakes up.” Changmin gestured at the door across the hallway. “Kibum and Minho are inside with him.”

 

Jinki nodded, reaching for the door with a trembling hand.

 

Kibum was pulled into Minho, his body shaking, crying into the tall alpha, he picked his head up as soon as he noticed Jinki.

 

“Oh Jinki...” He ran over to the other omega and threw his arms around him and continued his crying there. Minho looked at them, his face lined with worry.

 

“Shh.” Jinki tried to soothe his friend as he walked him back over so he could get a good look at Jonghyun. When they stopped bedside his arms tightened around Kibum, “Wha-what happened?” His voice was barely above a whisper.

 

“He was beaten.” Minho answered him. “Well...that’s how it looks.”

 

“Beaten?!” Jinki hissed, as Kibum buried his face into his shoulder.

 

He stared at the beta, the sight making him ill. His normally fluffy white hair was matted and stained red in some places, with a bandage around his head. His left eye was black and blue, probably swollen shut had his friend been awake to even try to open it, lip split open...

 

Minho saw the horrified expression on Jinki’s face. “He’s got a couple broken ribs, everything else seems superficial. The CT on his head looks good, no swelling or anything.”

 

“Who could do this? How...” He tore his gaze away and looked up at Minho. “How could someone do this to him?”

 

“We found him, Changmin and I, on the wood line outside of the estate. He was dropped off there I guess. He had no reason to be out that way.”

 

“Minho.” Changmin stuck his head in the door. “We should go, try to see if we can track anything down before the trail gets too cold.”

 

Kibum pulled away from Jinki to clutch Minho’s arm. “Find who did this.” He pleaded to the alpha.

 

Minho took Kibum’s face in his large hands, gently thumbing away some of the falling tears. “We’re going to try. I’ll do whatever I can, okay?” Kibum nodded before the he let go and followed Changmin out.

 

 

 

Kibum curled up in a chair in room, dozing off eventually, while Jinki pulled up one next to Jonghyun. He took his friends hand and waited, wanting to be awake when he came to. Jonghyun finally started to come to not long after the sun came up.  Jinki watched his fingers twitch and his face contort in pain.  He gently ran his thumb across the back of Jonghyun’s hand, a subtle _I’m here, you’re not alone_.  The beta opened the eye that wasn’t swollen and bruised.  

  
“Wh-where am I?”  His voice was thick and strained.

  
“The infirmary in town.” Jinki answered him.

  
Kibum woke up to the two talking, coming over quickly to stand behind Jinki.

  
“What...”  he tried to sit up, hissing in pain as his injuries started to make themselves known.

 

Jinki helped him up. “Just take it slow.  Everything’s okay.  You’re okay.”  

  
“I’ll let the doctors know he’s awake.”  Kibum whispered before leaving.

 

 

  
After getting a thorough check up, and his bandages changed.  Jonghyun sat up in bed, trying to eat.  

 

“Do you remember anything?”  Jinki asked, opening a carton of milk.  

  
Jonghyun looked down at his hands. “Everything happened so fast. I was walking home and the next thing I knew I was face down in the dirt, and my shoulder hurt.” He paused to take the milk Jinki handed him, downing it in one go. “I got up and before I could focus on anything I was down again. I-I tried.” He laughed under his breath. “I had no chance against him, he was an alpha. But I tried. I got him off his feet, and whatever he hit me with out of his hands. He still pinned me though. After that I don’t remember.”

 

Jinki winced. “You didn’t see who it was?”  

 

Jonghyun shook his head. “No, I couldn’t see a face. He had a mask on.”

  
“Nothing about him stood out?”  

  
“It was dark. He had the hood to his coat up too, I couldn’t see his hair, the fur around it shadowed the rest of his face. It was green, dark green. Dark pants. Black boots.”  Jonghyun looked frustrated at himself.  

  
Jinki nodded.  “That’s okay.  It’s okay. Minho and Changmin left when I got here. I’m sure they will turn up something. So lets just eat a little, hm?”

 

 

  
There was a knock on the door a little while later, some of the betas from the barracks came in. Jonghyun forced a smile as he saw Jongdae, Jongin and Kyungsoo.

 

“I’ll be outside.” Jinki excused himself, it was getting crowded in the small room and he needed some fresh air. Now that it seemed Jonghyun was okay, the adrenaline rush he had was starting to wear off and his body ached with how tired he was.

 

He eased the door shut and saw Taemin leaned against the wall. “How is he?” The alpha spoke first.

 

Jinki rubbed his face with his hands trying to wake himself up a bit. “He seems fine. Mostly superficial stuff.” He leaned against the door to Jonghyun’s room, looking over at Taemin.

 

“Minho said he was beaten.” The alpha looked exhausted, face paled, dark circles under his red eyes. His hair and clothes were dirty too, like he had rolled around in the dirt before coming here. “Does Jonghyun know who did it?”

 

Jinki shook his head. “He couldn’t make out his face. Just that he was wear-...” His voice trailed off as his mind flashed back to the night before. The glare in Taemin’s eyes when he had looked at him and Jonghyun together, the territorial way he had acted. Growling, slamming his fist into the brick next to his head. He recalled Jonghyun’s description of the attackers clothes as he stared across the hallway at Taemin. The jacket he had knocked over into the dirt. He stared at Taemin’s feet covered in black boots.

 

“Jinki are you okay?” Taemin watched the omega get increasingly more tense, bright red spreading across his face, his jaw tight.

  
“You.” Jinki whispered under his breath. “How could you?” He lunged at Taemin, pinning his forearm against the alpha’s throat, slamming him against the wall.

  
Taemin was too shocked to react, looking into the bright golden glow in the omega’s eyes. “Ji-Jinki-” He choked.

  
“He would never hurt anyone and y-you...” He pressed harder against him, not caring that this was an alpha, and he was an omega. Not caring that all Taemin had to do was fight back a little and he’d be put in his place. The anger and rage he felt had taken over.

  
“You think I did that?!?!”  Taemin squeaked in surprise.  

  
“Jonghyun could make out the attackers jacket, his boots...why are you covered in dirt Taemin?!”

 

Taemin’s eyes widened. “Stop..” He coughed.

 

“And the way you acted last night.”

 

Even through the shock, Taemin was too tired and defeated to fight back. He had been out in the woods all night with Minho and Changmin trying to track down who did this. He didn’t care that he didn’t deserve this, or that an omega was challenging him, he didn’t care because it was Jinki. He pulled on the omega’s arm so he could take in a breath. “I-I didn’t...”

 

Jinki growled back at him.

  
Kibum turned the corner with Minseok quickly running towards them when they could make out what was going on. “Jinki!  What the hell?!” They pried him away from the alpha pulling him back.

 

Jinki’s eyes never left Taemin, glaring at him from across the hall. Jongin came out to see what all the noise was, looking back and forth between the two.

  
“Come on, lets go outside,”  Kibum and Minseok dragged Jinki out of the infirmary.  

 

Taemin watched them walk the omega out, Jinki fighting to get away from them, glaring back at him every so often.

 

“Go out there and make sure he’s okay.” Taemin didn’t bother to look at Jongin.

 

“What!? But he attacked you!”

 

“Just please go out there and find out why he thinks I did that?!?” He pointed to Jonghyun’s room.

 

 

 

Kibum and Minseok sat him outside on a bench roughly, his breaths coming out in little puffs of steam.   “Okay, you need to explain what the fuck just happened back there?”  Kibum ordered.

 

“He’s...he’s wearing exactly what Jonghyun described the attacker wearing...and l-last night....” He took a couple deep breaths. “You should have seen him, the look in his eyes, how jealous he was...”

 

“Of course he’s going to act jealous!” Jongin interrupted, jogging over to them. “He smelled some other guys jiz all over the one he loves.”

 

The three turned to look at the beta, who was clearly annoyed at having to defend Taemin in this situation.

 

“Loves?...” Jinki muttered.

 

“You get what I’m saying.” Jongin sighed. “Taemin wouldn’t do something like that.”

 

“I wouldn’t think so either but I saw the look in his eyes and...”

 

“...and jealousy can make you do some crazy stuff.” Kibum finished for Jinki.

 

“And the jacket...” Jinki continued.

 

“Means nothing.” Jongin’s response was sharp, he was already done with this.

 

“But...”

 

“Look, I know he didn’t do it!” He yelled at Jinki.

 

Kibum stood up and glared at him. “How? Was he in bed with you all night?” He had meant it more sarcastically than anything.

 

“Yes, actually. ” Jongin met the omega’s stare. He really didn’t want to drag whatever tryst him and Kyungsoo had with Taemin into this, but he figured an alibi was more important.

 

“But you and Kyungsoo...”

 

“He was there too, if you don’t believe me go ask him.”

 

Kibum sat down in a huff.

 

“You mean, you _and_ Kyungsoo were _with_ Taemin.” Jinki looked confused. “That doesn’t make any sense. If he is dating someone then why-”

 

“Dating?” Minseok and Jongin spoke together.

 

Jinki nodded, explaining what happened at Heechul’s after he left the barracks that day, the reason he had been acting so cold towards Taemin.

  
“You can’t believe anything that comes out of that male’s mouth. Heechul's a manipulative bastard.”

  
“Huh?”  Jinki looked up at him.  

  
“Taemin goes there every other Sunday for brunch with the family.  He was probably outside talking to one of them.  He’s not dating. If Heechul had found about you two, which I’m sure at that point he had, he was probably using you to make his brother miserable.”

 

Jinki looked to Minseok, the beta nodding in affirmation. “He’s not dating anyone Jinki, he’s barely left the barracks these past few weeks. He hardly talks, barely eats, mopes around.”

  
Jinki suddenly felt very immature. He was being played against the alpha, by the his own brother.  He had taken everyone’s word but Taemin’s, even though he had never done anything to betray his trust.  So what does he do in return, he pushes him away, over and over again, gets upset over a made up girlfriend and attacks him in public for assuming he beat up his friend.  

  
Jinki silently got up and went back inside. Taemin was right where he left him.  

  
“Can we talk?  Outside?”  Jinki asked timidly.

  
Taemin nodded and followed Jinki out back to a pavilion they kept for the patients to sit outside. Taemin started before they even sat down. “I swear Jinki, I didn’t do that, I didn’t hurt him. I would ne-”

 

“I know.” Jinki interrupted him.

 

The alpha looked at him confused at the sudden change of heart.

 

“Jongin. He told me where you were.” Jinki explained.

 

Taemin felt his face flush. “Oh. Look about that-”

 

“Don’t. Just. Don’t. You don’t need to.” He took a deep breath and sat down on the wooden bench. “I’m sorry Taemin.” Jinki paused trying to sort his thoughts, he hadn't been prepared to do this right now. “I-I’m sorry. You came barreling, quite literally, into my life a few months back. And everything changed.  I pushed you away because I was afraid to fall in love.  I didn’t want to, I saw what it did to Jungsoo when he lost his family.  I had convinced myself that was a part of being with someone.”

 

Taemin nodded, not sure how to respond.  

 

“I was so afraid of becoming like Jungsoo that I didn’t realize that’s basically what I am now.”

  
“Jinki...”  Taemin heard the omega’s voice shake.

  
“Love. Finding a mate. Bonding. All those things that I was afraid of, that I avoided, I suddenly found myself picturing what they would be like with you.  And I’ve never felt so sad but so alive at the same time.”

  
Taemin finally sat down next to him.  “Sad?”  

  
“I was afraid I had pushed you away one too many times, maybe I was too late. And when I saw you at Heechul’s that day, I was sure of it."

  
“I wasn’t on a date. That was my cousin, from my aunt and uncle I lived with in Japan. She was just visiting.”

 

Jinki nodded.

 

“I’m sorry you thought that.”

 

“It’s okay.” Jinki gave him a little smile before he looked away, staring blankly at the ground in front of him. An awkward silence falling between the two.

 

So much needed to be said, but neither knew where exactly to start.

 

“Can I ask you something?” Taemin hesitated even after Jinki nodded. “Is that why you went to Jonghyun? I mean, well...you know-...” He couldn’t bring himself to actually say it. “I’m sorry, it’s not really fair of me to ask that.”

 

Jinki sighed. “Jonghyun comforted me and was there for me. But it’s not how you think.”

 

“But I could smell-”

 

“Right. But it’s not how you think.” He interrupted the alpha. “My mating heats started about a year ago. I tried getting through them alone, but I-I just couldn’t. So Jonghyun was there for me through the last one.”

 

Taemin couldn’t hide the fact that he was relieved. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know you were going through that. It’s just that you two seem so close and-"

 

“He’s my best friend.” Jinki couldn't bring himself to elaborate any further for some reason.

 

Taemin dropped the subject and turned to face Jinki. “I-I need to tell you some things. And I probably should have told you this before but-” He cursed under his breath. “It just never seemed like the right time, everything was new and so fragile I just didn’t want to air all the skeletons out of my closet when I thought focusing on you, on us, was more important.”

 

“Okay. It’s okay, you can tell me.” Jinki hoped his voice didn’t sound as uneasy as he felt. He watched Taemin fidget in front of him before he finally started to talk again.

 

“Heechul. He’s the reason I left. Well, my father sent me away, but it was because of Heechul. Maybe it was to protect me, I don’t know.”

 

“Protect you?”

 

“The night before I went to stay with my aunt and uncle, that was the night my mother died. I came home late and found Heechul and Jungmo there. Th-they had killed her. I’m pretty sure they were planning to do the same to me, but my father intervened at the last minute. I don’t think he knew what they were up to.” Taemin clenched his eyes shut, he was so afraid to tell Jinki what else his brother had done. “Minho and Changmin...they...they’re pretty sure he was the one who caused Jungsoo’s mate’s accident too.”

 

Jinki froze, eyes wide. “Taemin-” _How did they know? What happened? Did Jungsoo have any idea?_ He opened his mouth to ask these questions but nothing came out.

 

“And now Jungmo’s been snooping around, and he threatened you. And it wouldn’t surprise me if he was responsible for what happened to Jonghyun.” Taemin started to shake with anger, but his words came out like he was defeated, he finally opened his eyes and looked at Jinki. “I’m so sorry. I’m sorry for everything. For what my family did to yours, the hurt that it’s caused you and for the danger it may have put you in getting involved with me. And I kept you in the dark about it all...I should have told you.” He babbled on until Jinki pulled him into an embrace, holding the alpha against his chest. Taemin wrapped his arms around the omega, gripping the material of his jacket tightly in his fist. “I’m sorry.”

 

“Shhh.” Jinki slowly combed his fingers through the alpha dark hair. “No more. It’s okay.”

 

“Okay?!” Taemin sat up to meet the omega’s eyes. “Jinki, last night...what happened-”

 

“Is not your fault. None of this is your fault. So stop.” His tone was serious. “Taemin, I feel like such a fool for not realizing this sooner. It would have saved both of us so much pain.” He smiled warmly at the alpha, brushing some the hair away from his face so he could see his eyes clearly.

 

Taemin raised his eyebrows in question.

 

“I think we met for a reason. We need each other, to heal, to put our past behind us and move on. Up until recently I didn’t see that. All I saw was the possibility of being hurt, nothing that came before that. Nothing that made the risk worth it.” He laughed at himself, smiling at Taemin, his eyes watering for the first time in his life from happiness. “This...this is the reason we love.” He leaned forward and kissed him, pressing his lips firmly against the alpha’s. Taemin sighed and closed his eyes, relief washing over him as he relaxed his body for the first time it what felt like months. Jinki placed his hands on the sides of the alphas head to hold him in place, tears starting to fall out of his closed eyelids.

 

He pulled back, his breath shaky. Taemin placed his hands over Jinki’s keeping them close.

 

“Jinki...”

 

“I’ll never run away from you again. I promise.”

Taemin wrapped his arms around him, burying his face into Jinki’s neck, the omega’s blonde hair tickling his face. He was scared. Afraid of his past that had finally come back to haunt him, afraid of what kind of danger he was in and worse, what kind of danger had he put Jinki in. But the happiness that he felt at this moment was unparalleled.

“We’ll get through this.” Jinki whispered. “But together, okay?”

 

The alpha nodded, holding onto him even tighter.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

 

“Could you have been more amateur about this!?” Heechul’s voice bellowed off the high ceiling, he was shaken, his plans not working out as easily as they had in the past.

 

“Do your dirty work yourself next time.” Jungmo rolled his eyes as he leaned against the pack leader’s desk.

 

Heechul turned to glare at him. “I gave you clear instructions-”

 

“You told me to rough up the beta and set Taemin up as the attacker. That’s what I did.”

 

Heechul tugged on the green jacket, still dirty from Jungmo’s roll in the dirt with Jonghyun. “You call this a set up!? Circumstantial evidence and making the whelp territorial!?”

 

Jungmo straightened. “He had an alibi-”

 

“That alibi wouldn’t have meant shit if you had done your job right!” Heechul got in the face of the other alpha, their eyes locked. Jungmo didn’t back down, the pack leader’s authority didn’t mean anything to him.

 

Heechul tensed, even after all this time he still wasn’t sure what the rogue male was capable of, how far he would actually go. Possibly so far as to turn on him, if it served in his favor. He cleared his throat. “If he had been framed for that I could have kicked him off this territory immediately! With his tail between his legs, heart broken, leaving his omega behind. And then killed the little shit if he stepped one paw back on it. Now!” He stepped back trying to regain his composure. “Now, there’s going to be an investigation, because the attacker is at large. They are going to search for you. And since Taemin now knows what I’ve been up to, he’s going to be an even bigger pain in my ass!” The pack leader’s voice getting louder and more shrill with each statement.

 

“Calm down...drama queen.” Jungmo muttered. “I’ll lay low for awhile and nothing about this has hard evidence that points back to you. It’s all speculation. Things will quiet down soon enough.”

 

Heechul paced the room slowly going playing the situation over and over again in his mind. Jungmo was right, it was basically Taemin’s word against his. There was no proof. And the young alpha had been back only a short time, it’s not like he had a foot hold in the community. The fact that the beta and Jinki were involved did complicated things just a little. But still they were low on his radar and could be easily dealt with, he tried to reason.

 

“I’m kind of glad it didn’t work out like you planned.” The other male’s voice broke his train of thought.

 

Heechul’s head cut back to Jungmo, eyes burning.

 

“It gives more time to mess with his precious omega.” Jungmo smirked.

 

“Pervert.” Heechul muttered. “They’ll be looking for you soon, get off the territory. Come back when things have calmed down.

 

* * *

 

_1 month after the attack..._

 

“But I’ve barely seen you...” Jinki hated how whiny he sounded on the phone with the alpha, he pulled in front of his house late after work. Most of Taemin’s time was spent at the estate keeping his brother close or with Minho and Changmin trying to find out what Heechul and Jungmo were planning next. Things had been quiet, but Taemin didn’t trust it to stay that way.

 

“I’m just getting home.” He held the phone between his ear and shoulder as he got out of the truck, gathering his things. “I understand. I really do, I just miss you.” He tried to hide the disappointment and hurt in his voice. “Be careful.” Jinki trudged up the steps, unlocking his door, and clumsily shuffled inside, trying to hang up his phone and hold onto his things. He nearly dropped everything when saw the candle light illuminating his normally dark house.

 

“It’s too cheesy right?” Taemin leaned up against the counter in the kitchen, looking shy and embarrassed.

 

Jinki set his things down with a loud thump and looked around. The table was set, dinner was ready and even a bottle wine was opened. “Way too cheesy.” He smiled brightly walked over to the alpha. “But I like it.” He took the alpha’s hands, warm against his cold ones from being outside most of the day. “I thought you had to meet Minho and Changmin tonight.”

 

“I do. I can’t stay long.” He watched Jinki’s smile falter only slightly. Taemin knew the omega was trying not to show he was upset. “I wanted to at least have dinner with you tonight and since it’s such a short amount of time, I wanted it to be extra special.”

 

“I missed you.” Jinki whispered.

 

“Me too.” Taemin kissed his forehead. “Let’s eat.”

 

Jinki sat down as Taemin poured wine into two glasses.

 

“You made this?” He lifted the lid of the stone pot on the table, steam rising up from the bubbling contents.

 

The alpha hummed a ‘yes’ as he set a glass in front of Jinki before he served two large servings of the stew for both of them. “It’s cold. I figured you were working outside today, so I thought it would be good.”

 

Jinki smiled at Taemin before getting a spoonful. Gently blowing on the hot liquid before taking his first bite. He tried to stifle the choked cough as soon as it hit his tongue, picking up his water and taking a few large gulps.

 

“Is it too hot?” Taemin blew on his spoon a little while longer than Jinki.

 

The omega watched the alpha take his first taste, his reaction very much the same.

 

Jinki started to chuckle. “How much salt did you put in this?”

 

Taemin downed half his glass of water before he shrugged.

 

Jinki’s laughter got even louder as he sat back in his chair holding his stomach.

 

“It’s not that funny.” Taemin tried to pout, but the omega’s reaction was contagious and he found himself laughing just as hard with him. “I’m sorry.” He said trying to catch his breath. “I was trying to be romantic and messed it up.”

 

Jinki’s laughter trailed off and he glanced at Taemin next to him. The alpha was still kind of smilng to himself, his face a little pink from embarrassment as he looked down at the ruined meal. He fidgeted with the napkin looking sheepish.

 

“This is romantic.” Jinki took one of his hands. “How are things at the estate?”

 

Taemin sighed, shifting in his chair. “Fine. Heechul is being uncharacteristically civilized to me. Which is suspicious all on it’s own.”

 

“And the searches?” Jinki knew Minho and Taemin had been taking a few of the betas out at night scanning the edges of the territory for any signs of the rogue alpha Jungmo.

 

The younger male shook his head. “Jungmo is pretty good at covering his tracks. He’s disappeared somewhere, hiding out. We’re calling off the search for now to regroup. Tonight Changmin is meeting us at Jungsoo’s. We’re finally going to talk to him about what Changmin has found regarding his mate’s accident.”

 

Jinki worried his lower lip and nodded, he knew Jungsoo deserved to know the truth. But he was still afraid of how the older alpha would take the news or the fact that Heechul was still up to no good.

 

* * *

 

“What do I owe this pleasure boys?” Jungsoo sat in an old tattered arm chair across from the three younger alphas on an equally worn out sofa. “I wish I had known I was going to be entertaining this evening. I would have prepared a bit of food or some more drinks.” He chuckled to himself, swirling the ice around in his scotch.

 

Minho’s mouth formed a tight line. “Sorry to come see you so suddenly like this, but our visit...isn’t exactly a social one.”

 

Jungsoo smiled and nodded, understanding. He sat down his glass on the table next to him. “I figured as much. So, what brings you here?”

 

Changmin cleared his throat. “I uh...I hate to open old wounds Jungsoo and I didn’t want to say anything earlier, until I was sure but...” He shifted, leaning his elbows on his knees. “Heechul was responsible for Mina’s accident or at the very least was behind planning it.”

 

The three younger males watched Jungsoo pick up his glass, bringing it to his lips. “I know.” Before he took a drink.

 

“I’m sorry, what?” Minho wasn’t sure he heard right.

 

Jungsoo nodded, swallowing another sip. “Well, I suspected. And not at first.”

 

Taemin dug his fingertips into his thighs. “When?” He spoke for the first time since their initial greeting, the question coming out through clenched teeth. Was it before his mother was killed? Had the alpha done something, would his mother still be alive? If he knew about Heechul why didn’t he do anything? “When did you start to suspect?” He asked again louder.

 

Jungsoo sighed. “Right before I came back.” He stared at the floor. “So much of this could have been avoided if I wasn’t such a coward and held up my duties as pack leader.”

 

Changmin spoke up, feeling sorry for the older male. “Jungsoo, nobody knows how to handle the loss of their mate, most would have ended their lives after.”

 

“That would have been more noble than what I did.”

 

Taemin spoke again, a little calmer than before. “So why did you even come back?”

 

“Jinki.” The former pack leader simply said. “No matter how bad it got, my mind kept going back to him. I know I didn’t have a right. What I did, leaving him behind like that was wrong and I’ve done nothing but burden him since, but I had to make sure he was okay.”

 

“So how did you become suspicious of Heechul?” Changmin steered him back.

 

“When I decided to head back, I saw Heechul with Jungmo off the territory. I hadn’t seen the rogue male since we were boys and my father banished him. I knew Heechul was close to him at the time, but we were just kids. I didn’t think they maintained any contact after. The pack leader had no business being out there consorting with him. I overheard them planning something, at the time, I didn’t think much of it.” He ran his hands over his face roughly before looking at Taemin. The young alpha’s eyes were burning with intensity, he was almost jealous of all the life they still had behind them. “...but after I heard about what happened to your mother, it all kind of made sense. Her, Mina, and even before that my father.“

 

“Jungmo tried to kill your father.” Minho stated. “That’s why he was banished.”

 

Jungsoo nodded. “He was only 12.” He sighed. “I resigned my power to the male that killed my family and yours.” He couldn’t bare to look at the young alpha anymore, he felt so much shame for his actions, he looked down at the floor. “I’m sorry.”

 

Taemin didn’t know how take what the former pack leader told him. Part of him was seething with anger and wanted to scream and blame him for not stepping up and doing what should have been done over a decade a ago. He took in a deep breath. But the other part knew this was a person that Jinki deeply cared for, his father basically, that reason alone helped him hold back. Lashing out at the older male would only hurt Jinki and not solve anything. One day he would find a way to get pay back for what was done, but now he needed to be more concerned with those around him that were still alive. “His focus seems to be on me since I’ve been back.”

 

“You’re a threat. We told you that from the beginning.” Minho snapped back.

 

Taemin shrugged. “Whatever I am, he still seems to want to do what he can to make my life hell. And that means targeting the people I’m close to. He set me up to make it look like I attacked Jonghyun, threatened Jinki and-”

 

“Wait. Jinki?” Jungsoo’s jerked his head back up. “How did he get invol-” He paused, the corners of his mouth turning up just slightly. “So you’re the reason he asked me about mating those months back?” He laughed to himself, finishing up his drink, only leaving the small remnants of melting ice cubes in the bottom.

 

“Eh?” Taemin looked at him surprised, taken off guard by the sudden change of subject. “Mating?” Minho covered his mouth to try to hide the laughter threatening to come out subtly elbowing Taemin in the ribs.

 

Changmin cleared his throat and tried to keep them focused. “We’re trying to get together evidence against Heechul, which is difficult, and track down Jungmo. Take care of this politically. You could challenge him, get your position back-”

 

Jungsoo leaned back in his chair. “I never was worthy of that position. I was too soft. Too selfish. I wish I could help but-”

 

Taemin’s phone rang. “I’m sorry.” He looked at it, seeing it was Jinki’s number, the omega wouldn’t have bothered him right now if it weren’t important. “Excuse me.” He stepped to the other room. “Jinki, hello?”

 

* * *

 

Jinki called Jonghyun not long after Taemin left. Despite the alpha’s efforts, the food wasn’t exactly edible and his stomach growled.

 

“Have you eaten?” Jinki asked as soon as the beta picked up.

 

“No. Why? Are you hungry?”

 

Jinki looked at the fully set table and laughed. “Starving.”

 

“Taemin busy again tonight?” Jonghyun felt he had to ask since the alpha was back in the picture.

 

“He’s with Minho and Changmin. They are all up Jungsoo’s.”

 

“Wow.” The beta didn’t need any further explanation.

 

“Yeah, so?”

 

“I’ll be over soon.”

 

~

 

Jinki had just gotten out the shower and was getting dressed when the house went dark. He flipped a couple switches but nothing came on. He was headed to check the breaker when the front door slammed shut.

  
“Jonghyun? Is that you?” He tripped over his feet in the darkness, laughing at himself as he made his way up to the kitchen. “Help me find a flashlight, so I can go che-” A shadow met him from the side, the light coming in from the windows was just enough for him to tell that it was definitely not the beta.

  
“Wh-who-” The omega stuttered nervously before the stranger grabbed the nape of his neck harshly.

  
Suddenly the lights came on, he was met with a pair of white eyes, the taller figure wore a green jacket with fur lining.  

  
“You’re the one who attacked Jonghyun.”  

  
“Nice deduction Sherlock,”  Another figure came in from outside, his face covered also.

  
“You smell even better than I remember.”  The masked man pressed his nose against Jinki’s neck.  The omega fought back harshly, writhing against the hold and the unwanted closeness.  He tugged on the collar of Jinki’s shirt.  “Tsk. Tsk. And I can see that our young alpha hasn’t claimed you yet either.”  Checking for the tell tale bite marks of any mated pair.  

  
“Jungmo.”  he clawed at the alpha’s arms.

  
“You’re better off not fighting me.  I can make this either really painful for you, or very enjoyable.”  The other man remained silent in the background.  

  
Jinki fought harder to get out of the grip as Jungmo dragged his hand down the omega’s chest before working the button on his jeans.  

 

He backhanded Jinki before spinning him around and slamming him into the wall.  “I told you not to fight me bitch.”  

  
The hit dazed him for a moment, long enough for the alpha to dispose of his shirt completely and yank his jeans down around his ankles.  The cold air hit his skin, he buried his face in his arm out of shame, “why are you doing this?  I-I don’t even know you.”

  
He heard the alpha’s belt come undone and zipper being pulled down.  He clenched his eyes shut, all he could do was think of Taemin.  How could he face him after this?  He was helpless against the alpha.

  
“It’s not really about you Jinki.  You’re just an innocent bystander in all this.”

  
“I’m going outside,”  the other stranger spoke up, “it looks like you have this under control.  I really don’t feel like watching you fuck some other guy.”

  
“You could always join in...”  Jungmo snickered.

  
“Not my style.”  He left slamming the door behind him.  

 

Jinki tried to run while Jungmo was distracted for a second, but the alpha seemed to be ready for any ill attempts to escape.

 

“Not so fast.” He laughed, grabbing the back of Jinki’s hair dragging him back into place, his cheek crashing against the wall. “You’ll see what it’s like to have an alpha have his way with you.  Knot you.  Fill you up. I'll make sure to mark you too. So our little prince never forgets who got to you first.”

  
Jinki whined and tried to jerk away again.

 

He heard a dull thud and suddenly the grip on his hair was gone.  Wide eyed he spun around, reaching for his pants.  He saw Jonghyun standing there with a tire iron.  

 

“Are you okay?” The beta panted, his face twisted in shock.

  
Jinki stared down at the alpha, out cold on his kitchen floor. “Th-there’s another one, out-outside.”  They ran out, Jinki grabbed a crow bar from his truck and they searched around the house to the wood line in the back.

  
“Who was it?”  Jonghyun strained his eyes looking out into the trees.

  
“I d-don’t know. Heechul mmm-maybe? I’m not sure though, he wore a m-mask.” Jinki wrapped his arms around himself. He had left his shoes and shirt inside and the cold hair combined with the onset of shock had him trembling.

  
Jonghyun took a final look around before grabbing the omega’s arm. “Come on.” They went back inside, Jungmo was gone, no traces of either alpha were left.  Jinki dropped the crow bar with a loud thud on the floor and sat on the arm of his sofa.  

  
The beta grabbed a blanket and threw it around his friends shoulders.  “Are you okay Jinki? Did...did he...?”  Jonghyun couldn’t finish the question.

  
Jinki started to shake violently, the situation sinking in.  “N-no.  No.  Jonghyun, if-it....if you were any l-later...” He started to get choked up.

  
“Shh...” He rubbed his friend’s back, and softly stroked his hair.  “It’s okay.  You’re okay now.”  

  
“H-he’s the one that attacked you.”  The omega started hiccuping barely able to talk over his sobbing.  “Th-thank y-you.” He wrapped his arms around the beta burying his face in his side.

  
“You should call Taemin.”  Jonghyun said softly.  It’s not that he didn’t want to be the one to comfort Jinki, he always wanted to be there for the omega, but he didn’t feel like it was he place to do that anymore.  

  
Jinki shook his head and clung to Jonghyun’s coat, all he felt was shame because he couldn’t have protected himself against the alpha. “I-how do I t-tell him this...”

  
“He needs to know.  This involves his brother, and well...he’s your boyfriend.  Maybe even your mate someday.”  He knelt down in front of the omega wiping the tears away with his thumb.  “He has a right to know you were attacked like this.  I’ll stay until he gets here, and even after if you want me to.  But please, call him.”  

  
Jinki knew the beta was right but that didn’t change how he scared he was to tell the alpha. Taemin already felt so much guilt.

  
Jonghyun handed him his phone.  Jinki dialed, heart pounding nearly out of his chest.  

 

Jinki hated himself right now, he felt weak.  “T-Tae-Taemin....”

 

* * *

  
Taemin ran up the steps and flung open the door, not bothering to knock. He left Jungsoo’s in a panic because he had barely been able to understand the omega on the phone.

  
“Jinki!”

 

Jonghyun was in the kitchen getting some water. “He’s in the bedroom.”  

 

Taemin ran down the hall, bursting through Jinki’s door.  

  
The omega jumped but relaxed when he saw Taemin, the alpha looked terrified.  “Jinki...”  He rushed over to him cupping his face, seeing how red and swollen his boyfriend’s eyes were.  

  
“What happened?  Talk to me.”  Taemin’s heart was racing.  Jinki couldn’t bare to look him in the eyes.  

  
He took a deep breath, “Jungmo.”  

  
“What happened?”  Taemin tried to fight the anger that was started to take over the fear that he felt on the way here.

  
“After you left...he attacked me.”  Jinki spoke so quiet normal ears would not have been able to hear him.  

  
Taemin growled causing Jinki to tense.  He bent down and looked at Jinki leaning to meet the omega’s gaze as he tried to look away.  “Jinki...”  Taemin tried to keep his voice calm  “Look at me.”  Jinki hesitantly let his eyes meet Taemin’s.  The alpha’s eyes were silver, sparked with rage, Jinki was shocked at how gentle his hands and voice were right now.  

Taemin remembered how the rogue male had threatened the omega the night of Jonghyun’s attack. He felt his blood boil. “Did he...are you hurt...”

Jinki shook his head, never letting his eyes leave Taemin’s.   He shook his head over and over.  

  
Taemin breathed a sigh of relief, pressing Jinki’s face to his chest.  “I’m so sorry Taemin.”  Jinki whined against him.  “I’m sorry...it was...Jonghyun got here just in time.  I-if he had-”  He gripped desperately to Taemin’s sweater.  “I’d....if he had marked me.  I’d be-you wouldn’t...”

  
“No.  Stop this.”  He sat down next to Jinki and took his hands, “you have nothing to apologize for.  Nothing.  Do you understand that?” his voice was soft but authoritative.  “I don’t want you to ever say you’re sorry for this ever again.  I should be apologizing to you, it’s my baggage that’s brought this on you.”  He stroked the omega’s face gingerly, brushing the hair away from it, studying the bruise coming up on cheek and the cut just below his eye.  “You deserve none of this.  And I’m so sorry.”  Jinki shook his head not wanting to hear Taemin apologize for something he has no control over either.  

 

“And if he had...” Taemin couldn’t even say it hypothetically.  “Jinki, I love you.  I love you so much.  Nothing that could happen is going to change that.”  

  
Jinki was speechless, those words had never been spoken between them before.  “Taem-”

  
Taemin cursed under his breath.  “I’m sorry.  I-I wanted to say that at the right time.  This is definitely not it.  I confess my love the night you’re attacked in y-”  

  
Jinki leaned over and kissed him.  It was the perfect time, the ultimate comfort to him right now.

  
“I’m going to-”  Jonghyun poked his head in the door, clearing his throat when he realized what he walked in on. “I- I’m sorry, I was just saying I was going to leave, unless Jinki wanted me to stay.  But...I’m going to assume, that’s no?”

  
Taemin pulled back and with a frustrated huff. This was just not how he imagined this should be at all, he thought.  Jinki chuckled at the slight annoyance on the alpha’s face.  

  
He got up and gave Jonghyun a big hug.  “Thank you.  For everything.”

  
Those words seem to say so much more in that moment. Jonghyun felt his eyes sting.

  
“I’m always here for you.”  He whispered to the omega.  

  
“Will you be okay going home?  They’re still out there.”  Jinki pulled back.

 

“I’m not going back to my place.  I’m headed up to the barracks.”  

  
“Let me know when you get there.”

  
He nodded.  

  
“We can drive you, drop you off?”  Taemin suggested.

  
“No, no.  That’s not necessary.  It’s not far from here.  I don’t think we’ll see them anymore tonight anyway.  I nailed Jungmo pretty good.  He’s probably nursing a pretty good headache right now.” It may not have been much, but the beta was pretty pleased with himself.

  
Taemin smiled a little.  “Thank you.”

  
Jonghyun bowed slightly as he said good night.  

  
Something told Jinki the next time he saw the beta it was going to be different.  He hadn't realized the distance that had started to settle between them since he and Taemin made amends until now. He knew they would always be friends, but things seem to have shifted between them suddenly.

  
Taemin came up behind Jinki and stood, “Are you okay?”  

  
Jinki nodded.  “I love you too. I don’t know when I started to.  But I love you.”  The alpha rested his forehead against the back of Jinki’s head.

 

He knew what he had to do now, sitting idly by and planning wasn’t going to be enough anymore.

 

Suddenly he felt exhausted, he knew Jinki had to be too. Tomorrow things will be handled. He kissed the back of Jinki’s neck, but for now, “let’s sleep,”  he whispered.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

“I don’t need a baby sitter.” Jinki muttered as he got in the passenger’s seat of Taemin’s Jeep.

  
“Just until things die down a bit.   I’ll be back tonight.”  Taemin hoped he wasn’t lying.  He was confident, but a small part of him knew things could go wrong.  Either way the situation needed to be dealt with, it had gone on for far too long. “Just do what you normally do on a Saturday.  Eat and sleep.” Taemin looked over at the Jinki and smiled, trying to make the mood lighter.

  
The omega sighed. “Can’t you tell me what’s going on?”

  
“I already did.  Just some pack business at my brother’s. Minho and Changmin will be there too.”

  
Despite all of the alpha’s attempts to reassure him Jinki felt something was off as they drove up to the barracks.  Taemin got quiet, and kept stealing more glances than he normally would at him.

  
Jinki got out and went over to the driver’s side, he looked at Taemin for a few seconds before he finally spoke. “Just...just be careful. Okay?” He waited for the alpha to nod and then gave him a kiss, deeper than it should have been for a simple goodbye.

  
Taemin pulled back and did his best to give Jinki another reassuring smile. “Don’t worry. I’ll be back later.”

  
Jinki watched him drive out of sight, the sinking feeling in his stomach not wanting to go away.

 

“Jinki!” The omega turned to see Jonghyun running at him from one of the back cabins. “Jinki...”

  
“Jonghyun!”  He was happy to see the beta, especially after how emotional their good bye felt the night before.  But his smile faded when he saw how serious the beta looked.  

  
“Please tell me you were able to stop him. Talk some sense into him...” Jonghyun panted as he came to a stop, his hands resting on the tops of his knees.

  
“Stop him? What are you talking about he’s just going to Heechul’s-”

 

“Jonghyun don’t!” Jongin came rushing out of the cabin Kyungsoo at his heels.

  
“He’s going to challenge his brother!” Jonghyun paid no attention to the other betas rushing to him in protest.

  
“Challenge?” Jinki looked at Jonghyun confused at first before the reality of the situation hit him. “Like, challenge him?! For power?!” The omega's eyes widened in shock, he looked back at Jongin and saw the angry look on the beta’s face. “Are...are you sure?” He looked back at his best friend. Jonghyun nodded, and looked back at Jongin who was still glaring at him. “I overheard them talking as they saw Taemin drop you off.” Jinki stared at them mouth slightly agape letting it sink in. “Challenge...” Fear struck him as he reached his phone and started to dial Taemin. “But that’s to the...”

 

“Jinki stop.” Jongin made a weak attempt to grab the omega’s phone from him. “You...you weren’t supposed to find out...”

 

Jinki cursed as the alpha’s phone went straight to his voicemail.

 

“...he was worried for your safety.” Jongin tried to get his attention again grabbing his arm. “You should trust him.”

 

Jinki jerked his arm away roughly. “This isn’t about trust Jongin!” The beta stepped back a little surprised. “That could have been the last time I see him alive if Heechul wins!” He stepped back and closed his eyes taking a deep breath before calling Jungsoo, the older alpha was the only person he could think of that would have been around long enough to see a challenge.

 

Jonghyun stood tentatively by the omega while they waited for the older alpha to answer, as soon as he picked up Jinki couldn’t get the words out fast enough.

  
“Jinki. wait. Slow down.”  Jungsoo muttered on the other end, “Taemin has gone challenge Heechul?”

  
“Yes.” Jonghyun placed a hand on Jinki’s shoulder.

  
“Why?”

  
“Me.  Heechul has been using Jungmo to get to me to hurt Taemin.”

  
“And I guess Taemin feels this is the only way to stop it.”  

  
“Jungsoo, we have to stop him, if he loses....”

  
Jungsoo didn’t give him time to finish the sentence. “Be ready to leave when I get there, I’m on my way.”  Jinki heard the line go dead.  

  
The omega stayed quiet, pacing outside.  Every second seemed like an eternity waiting for Jungsoo to get there.  Jonghyun stayed by his side, torn.  Not knowing what to do or say.  A few of the other betas had gathered around.  Jungsoo came barreling down the back road, Jinki barely let him stop before he opened the door and got in.  Jonghyun climbing in the back.

  
“Jonghyun no!”  Jinki jerked to look at the beta.  

  
Jongin and Minseok climbed in behind him, the three betas squeezing tightly in the back seat. 

  
“Guys, now is not the time to do this!”  

  
“We’re wasting time, yeah?  Jungsoo lets go.”  Jonghyun ignore the omega.  And Jungsoo didn’t wait a second more, stomping the gas and heading back the way he came.  

  
He explained how challenges worked as he drove, none of the younger members in the pack having seen anything like this happen during their time, he had only seen it once. The day his father so graciously banished Jungmo.  “The wolf of lesser rank challenges the one in higher rank.  Typically it’s to the death.”  He paused and let it sink in.  “But if the winner decides he can ban the losing wolf off of the territory.”  

  
“That’s happened before. Banishment. Your-”  Jinki sounded hopeful.

  
“If you think Heechul will take that route you’re wrong.”  Jungsoo didn’t sugar coat it, he knew he didn’t need to. They rode in silence the rest of the way.

  
Jungsoo stopped before they turned down the road to the pack leader’s estate.  “We’re going on foot from here, everyone in their wolf form.  We’ll need to be on higher alert when we go in.  Any other spectators will be turned as well."

  
Jinki watched in shock as Jungsoo stripped down and shifted into his wolf form, the omega having not seen that since he was a pup.  The wiry gray wolf motioned for the others to follow.  One by one they undressed and shifted, following the alpha into the woods bordering behind the house.  

 

 

 

“Heechul!”  Taemin burst through the door of the pack leader’s study.  

  
“You brat!  You act like you were raised by wolves.”  The red haired leader chuckled at his own joke not bothering to look up from what he was reading.

 

Taemin stood on the other side of the desk and glared at the other alpha. “I’m here to challenge your position as head alpha and member of this pack.”

  
“Pft. Don’t be ridiculous.”  Heechul kept his nose in the book.

  
Taemin slammed his hands down. “Right now.  Outside.  I officially challenge your state of power.”  

  
“Taemin I’m not in the mood to play.” The pack leader shut the book roughly, finally meeting his younger brother’s gaze.

  
“I’m not fucking playing!”  He growled, his teeth were elongating and his eyes started to glow silver. The young alpha was ready to shift.

  
“Fine.  If you’re ready to die so suddenly.  Especially over some bitch.” Taemin let the comment go and led the way, all of this would be over soon enough. Both males shed their clothes as they headed out back.

 

Jongin had ran ahead to get Minho and Changmin and the three of them were already outside waiting.  Jongin pacing nervously. Taemin’s decision to do this was sudden. They had talked about it but in more of a "what if" type of situation, he wasn’t convinced his friend had thought of any outcome other than winning.

  
Once the small crowd of alphas and few betas had gathered Heechul announced the challenge.   _Seems my baby brother has some ill feelings towards me he thinks can only be sorted out in such a violent way._

  
 _Stop stalling Heechul._ Taemin barked.

  
_We haven’t had a challenge in quite some time, so I’ll refresh everyone on how they work.  Only the challenged and challengee can fight.  Any other wolves that feel the need to get involved will be put down immediately.  The winner either chooses to execute or banish the loser.  Their choice.  If banished the loser must leave the territory immediately, and never return.  If he is found on the grounds again, he will be put to death.  Minho, please announce us at the count of three._

  
He whined when he saw Taemin look back him, rage in his eyes.  Jinki and the others arrived just as Minho counted down to start them off.  

  
_3...2......1.........GO!_

  
Taemin attacked first.  Jinki lurched forward, Jungsoo grabbing him by the nape.   _You can’t.  It’s started.  Anyone that interferes will die._ He whined and sat down, keeping his eyes on the fight. It was so hard to watch but he couldn’t help it.

 

Taemin was rabid, rage feeding his energy, he was fast, but Heechul was more calculated. He took a good bite into the pack leaders shoulder, only be thrown a couple feet away, breath being knocked from his lungs.  Taemin shook off the hit, they paced for a while after that, Heechul favoring his right front leg now.  

  
Jinki looked at Jungsoo, desperation in his golden eyes.   _How long can this go on?_

  
 _Hours, minutes....it depends on the fighters.  Taemin needs to think more about his attack before he executes if he stands a chance._ Jinki dug his front paws at the dirt restlessly.

  
Heechul was the next to make a move, going for the jugular.  Taemin was faster though, dodging the red wolf’s jaw, turning to take a bite out of his haunch in return.  Heechul yelped, turning and limping on both his right legs now.  

  
Taemin was younger, faster, and maybe even stronger, so Heechul resorted to more devious tactics, mind games.  Anger would make the young wolf impulsive, reckless, leave him open for a more deadly attack.  

  
 _I told Jungmo to end you 10 years ago when he killed your whore mother._ Taemin barked a growl, saliva dripping from his chin.  

  
Taemin faked a lunge at the mouthy wolf. _Heechul flinched only to laugh after.  If not for you and that bitch my mother would still be alive. She got so tired of hearing the whispers and rumors behind her back._  His voice rising the more he spoke, his own plan back firing as rage was building stronger and stronger in him.   _She ended her own life. Jungmo was rogue, we all knew that, but he was loyal to me.  So we planned a little “accident”  for your mother, that staged you taking your own life right after.  But YOU, he growled, ruined it, walking in towards the end.  Our father decided it best to send you off and let the whole thing go.  You didn’t know enough to pin it on us, but you were too much of a burden to have close by._

  
Taemin jumped at Heechul, the pack leader dodging it, leaving the black wolf to slide to a halt on all fours.  

  
_But you came back.   For some reason you came back home. Tsk tsk. Should have stayed away Minnie.  Would have left so many people to their own innocent peaceful lives without you here._

  
The words hit Taemin hard.  He hung his head down low but kept his eyes on his brother.  Jinki whimpered.  He knew he felt guilty for putting him in danger, but now was not the time for this.  He dug nervously at the ground some more, fighting the urge to try to put a stop to this.  

  
 _That poor orphaned omega, put in harms way.  Falling for a piece of shit like you.  His friend getting beaten near death.  Everyone around them, their family and friends watching them suffer because of you!_ Heechul hissed.  

  
Taemin half growled half whimpered.  Ears flat against his head and tail sinking between his legs.   _Give up Taemin.  They’d be better off if you weren’t here.  Everyone would be._

  
 _No.no.no.no!_ Jinki fought against Jungsoo again, Jonghyun helped the alpha try to keep him calm.  The commotion from the wood line grabbing both competitors attention.  

  
 _Need I remind everyone of the rules?_  Heechul called out.   _Go ahead and let the bitch go, he can die in here with his alpha he so unfortunately fell in love with._

  
Taemin saw the pleading in Jinki’s eyes, the desperation in them.  He mustered up what he had left and lunged at red wolf’s back, teeth bared back,  grabbing a hold of the side of his neck.  Heechul fell to the side with thud, snapping back at the wolf who held him in a choke hold with his powerful jaws.  Taemin clamped down harder to put the fear of death in Heechul.  The red wolf stilled. _Well go head Minnie_ ,  he whispered, _this is why you came back isn’t it._

 

Jinki and Jungsoo came closer to the skirmish, at the front line of spectators.  Taemin’s jaws got tighter, blood starting to fill his mouth and dripping from this chin.  Heechul’s front leg dug at the dirt, a low whine coming from him.  

  
 _Taemin stop!_  Jinki yelled.  Taemin’s silver eyes rose to Jinki, furrowed in confusion.   _You don’t have to kill him!   Enough blood had been shed, lives lost or ruined because of him._

  
Heechul had passed out, his airway cut off, Taemin just need to apply a little more pressure to crush the wolf’s wind pipe completely.

  
Solving their issues with more death seemed to defeat the purpose, what would another life lost fix?  His jaws loosened as he muddled it over.  He would be no better than his brother.  He let go.  And stood over the red wolf, who was now barely breathing.  

  
Jinki let out a deep breath.

  
 _Someone revive him enough to get him off this land._  Taemin growled.  Changmin and Minho followed the order pawing at the former pack leader.  

 

Jinki rushed over to Taemin, nuzzling and licking his face.   _You idiot, how could you keep this from me?_  Jinki growled his frustration but he was too relieved the alpha was victorious and was still standing in front of him.  Breathing, heart beating.  

  
Taemin leaned into the omega’s affections.  

  
_I’ve already put you in too much danger.  Even though I was confident I could take him, I was worried that if...something we-_

  
_Don’t_.  Jinki stood at Taemin’s side.

  
 _I’ll never keep you in the dark about anything again._  Taemin licked the blonde wolf’s face.  

  
Jungsoo watched Heechul weakly get to his feet.  Come on.  Minho, Changmin.  Lets see him to the border.

  
Heechul sulked away, sparing a glance at the united couple before looking at the ground being led off their territory.  

 

 

 

Taemin and Jinki waited on the steps of the estate for the alphas to return. The small crowd had dissipated and the betas took Taemin’s Jeep back up to the barracks. Minho and Changmin remained by the wood line as the older alpha approached the couple. He shifted back, Jinki handing him the clothes he had left down the road at his truck. He nodded a quick thank you as he quickly pulled on his jeans.

 

Taemin cleared his throat and spoke to the former pack leader. ”Jungsoo...I...”  he whispered.  “I didn’t do this for the position, or for the power.  This was to keep those I care about safe.”  

  
Jungsoo couldn’t help but laugh. “And what better way to keep doing that, than to lead this pack.”  

  
“I’m not ready for that, I know nothing about leading people.” Taemin’s voice was nervous, uncertain.

  
Jungsoo sighed. “I’m not the best person to give you advice on this Taemin. I think you’ll be fine. It’s true you’re very young, but you’ve surrounded yourself with good people.  Changmin, Minho. And you couldn’t have picked a better mate to help you.”  Jungsoo looked at Jinki.

  
Jinki blushed and looked down at his feet, wriggling his toes in his socks.

  
“They’ll help guide you.”  Taemin looked at the older male and nodded, still not sure of himself.

  
Jungsoo cleared his throat.  “Well, you’ve got a lot to tend to I’m sure.”  He paused for a moment, placing a hand on Jinki’s head.

 

The gesture was small but affectionate and Jinki picked up his head and smiled. “Thank you for today.”

 

Jungsoo shook his head and smiled before he make his way back to his truck.

 

“Lets go home.” Taemin leaned his head on Jinki’s shoulder.

 

“Isn’t this yours now?” Jinki patted the steps, referring to the estate. “The pack leader usually lives here.”

 

“It might be mine. But it’s not a home.” The alpha wrapped his arms around the omega. “Lets go back to your place. That’s more home to me than this.” He buried his face in Jinki’s neck as the omega hugged him back.

 

“My place?”

 

Taemin nodded, his dark hair tickling Jinki’s face. “It’s yours. It smells like you, feels like you. Warm and cozy. That’s where I want to be.”

 

“Okay. Lets go home then.”

 

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning Taemin woke up first, his body aching from the battle he had with his brother. He stretched out and when he opened his eyes the first thing he saw was Jinki. The omega’s nose barely peeking out from under the blanket.

  
Taemin chuckled to himself, gently pulling away the covers to reveal the omega’s face.  He brushed some of the sandy colored hair away from his eyes and watched him sleep.  The sun casting a glow on his hair making it look like strands of gold in some spots.  His mouth slightly parted, Taemin lightly brushed his thumb along Jinki’s bottom lip.

  
Since the night he met the omega by chance in the woods he wanted to be with him.  Now, nothing in this world could tear him away, and he had realized a long time ago that he wanted Jinki to be his mate.  Putting it off any longer seemed pointless.

  
Jinki stirred, the alpha’s finger tips moved to tracing his ears tickling enough to wake him up.  He whined.  “Taeeeeemiiiin,”  stretching out finally opening up his smiling eyes to the alpha.  

  
“Be my mate?”

  
The omega was a bit shocked at the sudden request.  “Usually I like to eat before starting out a conversation like that but...”

  
“I’m serious.”  

 

Jinki rubbed his face with his hands trying to wake himself up. “I can tell.” He sat up and looked down at Taemin.

  
“I want to be with you forever.”  The alpha’s eyes were pleading as he spoke.  “Don’t you want the same?”

  
Jinki ran his hands through Taemin’s silky black hair, “of course I do.”

  
“Then be my mate Jinki.  I want to bond with you, claim you, be one with you.”

  
Jinki smiled so brightly at how sincere Taemin sounded.  He nodded.  Overwhelmed with joy that it was more or less official.  Taemin was his alpha.  He held his hand to the other’s face.  “Nothing in the world would make happier than to be yours.”  

  
Taemin nearly pounced on him, wrapping his arms around the omega, showering him with kisses.  “Really?”  

  
“Did you think I’d refuse you?”  Jinki laughed, practically being tackled on the bed.  

  
“No.”  Taemin stopped for a moment. “No, well....I mean, I guess there was a tiny part of me that doubted it.”  

 

Jnki peppered his face the kisses, licking the tip of his nose.  “But...”

  
“But what?”

  
“We will need to wait for my next heat.”

  
“Right. Of course. How long is that?”

  
“ A couple more weeks still.”

  
“That’s not that long.”  The alpha didn’t sound very convincing.  

  
A smile spread on Jinki’s face.  “You can’t wait that long can you Taemin?”  Jinki leaned in his ear and purred.  

  
“Jinki...”  Taemin bit into his bottom lip.

  
“Big alpha pack leader can’t wait to claim his mate.”  The omega laid his body down heavily onto Taemin’s.

  
Taemin wrapped his arms around Jinki holding him there. “Mmm, Jinki, what are you doing?”

  
Jinki nuzzled into his neck breathing in his scent.  “My alpha smells so good.”  

  
Taemin’s eyes rolled back in his head, “Jinki stop teasing, please.”

 

The omega licked the shell of his ear.

 

“I could over power you.” Taemin tried to sound threatening.

  
“Mmmm, yes.  You could.  But you won’t.  Not until my next heat anyway.” The omega knew he was bluffing.

  
Taemin shivered, trying his best to control his urges to flip the sexy omega over and mount him.  But Jinki was right.  A true mating and bonding traditionally happened during an omega’s heat.  

  
His next thought sobered him up a little.  “But Jinki, your mating heat already started.”

  
Jinki picked his head up and the look on the alpha’s face scared him, the flirty playful tone in the room shifted. “That’s right Taemin.  But you knew that.”

  
He nodded, “Of course...of course I knew, I just didn’t think about it. I mean, most omega’s have mates before so...it means we could get...p-pregnant right away.”

 

Jinki’s mood was taking a turn for the worst very quickly.  He rolled off of Taemin and sat up in bed. “It’s not a guarantee.”  He muttered hugging his knees to chest.

  
Taemin ignored him and stayed laying on his back looking up at the ceiling.  “Pups.  I’d be a father.”  

  
Because of his pouting Jinki missed the stupid grin spreading across the alpha’s face.  

  
“Jinki!”  He sat up excitedly and pushed the omega down on the bed. His eyes practically sparkled as he hovered over the him. “A family.”  The alpha smiled.  

  
“You mean...you aren’t freaked out by it?” He couldn’t blame Taemin if had been, he was young. Too young to be dealing with everything he had, and now he was pack leader, of course dealing with a pregnancy right after mating would make him nervous but...

 

He felt the young alphas hand sneak up his shirt and press his palm against his stomach. His fingertips dancing along the warm skin.

  
“No. No, Jinki.” He looked down at his hand as the omega covered it with his own. “I mean...pups!  I’d be a dad. Sure that’s scary.  But Jinki, they’d be yours....ours.  We’d be a family.”

  
Jinki felt the sting of tears in his eyes.  The warm palm on his stomach, the bright look on his soon to be mate’s face, everything was almost too much.  All his life he’d gone without a true family, missed that bond, so had Taemin.  And here they are together, talking about creating one of their own. If everything in his life had led up to this point, if all of the pain and struggle he had to endure brought him here, he wouldn’t change it for anything. Because he wouldn’t want to be anywhere else but here right now with Taemin.  

 

~

 

The following weeks were filled with anticipation, the tension growing between the couple.

  
They tried to go about their normal lives, Taemin slowly got acclimated with the doings of pack leader with the help of Minho and Changmin, Jinki worked alongside Jungsoo spending time with Kibum and Jonghyun while Taemin was at the estate.  Neither of them told anyone about their decision to mate, they both agreed everyone already knew it would happen and once it did it would speak for itself.  

  
Each night they’d come home to each other, and no matter how tired, physically or mentally, just the simple presence of the other would be enough to energize them.  They’d laugh and joke, talk about their day, kiss and cuddle against each other, careful not to take things too far. They had waited this long, just a little bit more and it would be worth it.

 

~

  
Since his mating heat had set in, the cycle was less predictable but two weeks had gone by and it could be any day now. Jinki was just waiting for the first signs or symptoms to kick in.

 

Taemin became extra clingy to Jinki that weekend, never leaving the omega’s side for a second.  

  
“Taemin, I just have to go pee. What gives?”  Jinki asked slightly annoyed leaning against the door frame of the bathroom. 

  
“Are you feeling okay?”  Taemin pressed his palm to his forehead.  

  
“I’m fine.”  

  
“You feel warm.”  

  
Jinki felt his own face with the back of his hand.  “I’m fine Taemin.”

  
“Your scent is stronger too.”  Taemin leaned into his neck.

  
“Taemin, it’s nothing.”  Jinki hissed pushing him away so he could close the door for some privacy.

  
“Maybe we should just stay home tonight.” Taemin talked to him through the door.

 

The alpha heard the toilet flush and the running of water before the door swung open.

  
“Taemin,”  Jinki gave him a look of warning. “Please.”

 

~

 

That night everyone sat around the table at Kibum’s, the omega had invited everyone over for dinner, even Minho was there, Taemin inviting him along.  Everyone was tired of seeing the two pine over each other.  A little subtle intervention never hurt anyone.  

  
“Jinki are you okay, your face is flushed?”  Jonghyun asked from across the table.  

  
“The wine,”  he chuckled.  “I guess it’s making me a little warm.”  

  
Taemin looked at the half empty glass and then at Jinki, knowing very well the omega could hold his alcohol better than that. _His heat_. He thought to himself. _I knew it._  

  
“I’m going to get some fresh air.”  Jinki excused himself.  Taemin gave him his space for a while but after ten minutes passed the alpha went outside looking for him.  

  
Jinki sat on the wooden railing letting the winter air cool his skin.  Taemin crept up behind him, placing his hands on the omegas hips.  

  
Jinki didn’t flinch, but just hummed softly at the touch.  

 

“I was right this morning.”  Taemin rubbed his sides, letting his hands go under Jinki’s shirt, feeling the hot skin underneath.  

  
“Taemin.”  

  
“Jinki, I-I can smell you.”  The alpha felt his cock twitch in his jeans.  

  
He rubbed his head into the omegas back.  “We should leave.  I’m not going to be as restrained as a beta.”  The comment had no ill meaning behind it.  It was a fact.  Taemin had sensed Jinki’s heat even before the omega did himself.  And he was going to be thrown into a frenzy once it was in full swing.  

  
“Go back inside, tell everyone I’m not feeling well.  I’ll wait in the Jeep.”  Jinki hopped down off the railing.  

  
Taemin went back in, and said his good byes, thanking Kibum for dinner and apologizing for the sudden departure.  Kibum and Jonghyun eyed him suspiciously.  Taemin knew Kibum knew when the omega smirked at him and told him to make sure they both stayed hydrated and rested.  

  
Taemin got in. “Did they buy it?” Jinki asked.

  
“Not for a second.”  Taemin laughed.  

  
“You’re a shitty liar.”  Jinki’s voice was changing slightly, a more breathy tone it.  

  
“Yup.”

  
Taemin had to concentrate, the short ride back seeming ten times longer than usual.  

  
Once they got inside Taemin pinned Jinki to the back of the door as soon as it shut.  

  
Jinki laughed.  “Calm down Taemin.”

  
“How can you be like that right now?”

  
“I barely have any symptoms right now.  My temperature is only sligtly up.  Lets just rest while we can.”  Jinki pushed him away and went to the kitchen and poured them some water handing Taemin a glass.  “Come on.  Lets watch a movie.”  

  
Jinki put on something they had both seen before, knowing neither of them would be paying that much attention to it.  The tension in the air so thick you could almost touch it.

  
Eventually they relaxed enough, Jinki resting his head on Taemin’s lap, they dozed off.  

  
The credits had rolled a long time ago and the TV had shut itself off, it was pitch black in the room.  Taemin wasn’t sure what woke up him, the growing warmth of the body next to him, the strong scent that now filled the room, or the slight whimpering coming from Jinki.  

  
He groaned, waking up already hard and ready for the omega.  He gently brushed Jinki’s hair away from his face, damp with sweat.  

  
“Jinki.”  The alpha whispered.  “Jinki.”  the omega stirred in his lap.  “Come on.”  Taemin guided him to the bedroom, still groggy from sleep.

  
Taemin kissed him sweetly, putting his urges aside for a moment.  Jinki clung to his shirt, holding on tightly.  Once the fog from sleep started to wear off instincts started to over take both of them.

 

Taemin peeled away Jinki’s clothes that had started to stick to his body from sweat. The omega’s scent intensifying now that no barrier was holding it in. “You smell so good.” Taemin buried his face in Jinki’s neck, just below his ear. Kissing and licking at the damp skin.

 

Jinki pawed at the alphas clothes, wanting to feel the male’s bare skin slide against his own. Neediness was quickly turning into desperation as the alpha’s pheromones filled the room, the young males body reacting to the omega’s strong scent. Jinki’s fingers pulled at the hem Taemin’s shirt, the alpha grunting as he pulled away from him long enough to bring it over his head.

 

Taemin pressed his body against Jinki’s as his hands roamed all over the omega, his lips tracing everywhere they could reach, sucking at the dampened skin, humming at the taste of his future mate.

 

Jinki let his head fall back, amazed that he was still able to stand on two feet. “Taemin.” He felt the ache between his legs grow the twinge in his stomach almost painful. So much liquid had pooled from his body that it began to trickle down his legs. He shuddered, quickly bringing his fingers around to work the button on the alpha’s jeans. He growled a little as the tight fitted denim wouldn’t slide down and whimpered when Taemin bit into his shoulder where he had been kissing. His hands dropped to his sides and his body relaxed immediately, every part of his body feeling like jelly except the painfully hard cock between his legs.

 

The young alpha pulled away and locked eyes with Jinki as he pulled down his jeans. Never breaking the gaze.

  
“Jinki,”  a hint of a growl in his voice.  “You’re mine.  Always and forever.”  

  
The omega nodded, knowing that no matter how animalistic it sounded it wasn’t about possessiveness for Taemin like it was for a lot of alphas, but companionship, the bond, after tonight their souls would not know any boundaries.  

  
Taemin pushed the omega down onto the bed. “This is just the beginning.” Taemin hovered over Jinki’s body, gently stroking the strands of sweaty hair back and away from his face. Jinki leaned into the affections, he could tell Taemin was holding back right now. The male's body was tense over his.

  
Jinki’s heat aside the tension had been growing every minute the two had spent together.  Even the lightest touch from the alpha was enough to make him want more.  The heavy make out sessions, the cuddling, the petting.  All that build up to this.  

 

Jinki grabbed Taemin’s hips and pulled them down to meet his.

  
“Jinki.”  The alpha panted at the sudden friction.  He looked at the omega beneath him.  Jinki’s skin glowing with a light sheen of sweat, eyes blown, mouth parted.  “You look so sexy like this.”  Jinki licked his lips in anticipation as Taemin’s came down to meet them.  

  
Taemin’s lips and tongue were like velvet, and Jinki moved his desperately to match his alpha’s. The kiss turning sloppy, little breaths and grunts escaping their mouths as they both rolled their hips grinding into each other.  Finally Jinki pulled back with gasp.  “Taemin, please.”  

  
Taemin looked into Jinki’s eyes.  “I’ve waited so long.”   Taemin didn’t know if it was the need or emotion that caused the omega’s eyes to shine with tears like that.  It didn’t matter, because he could stop it.  He could give this man what he wanted, what he deserved.  

  
Taemin guided his cock into Jinki, a low moan escaping his throat as the warmth and wetness surrounded him.  

  
Jinki shuddered, his arms wrapping around Taemin pulling him close, burying his face in the alpha’s shoulder.  

  
“Your so warm and...w-wet.”  Taemin started to rock his hips slowly.  

  
Jinki nuzzled into him, panting as the alpha’s cock started to move in and out of him at painfully slow pace.  

  
“T-Taemin...”  Jinki found himself kissing and nibbling all over the alpha’s shoulder, sucking at the warm flesh, muffling the sound the moans and whimpers that threatened.  

  
“Don’t hold back,”  Taemin breathed his thrusts becoming deeper.  

  
Jinki pulled his mouth away his lips resting just below Taemin’s ear, soft grunts coming out with every push inside of him.

  
It was a only a short while before the alpha pulled out sitting back on his heels panting, holding the base of his cock firmly. The omega sat up on his elbows with a whine. “I’m-I’m sorry, you’re not the only one who’s been waiting. I don’t think I can last that much longer.”  

 

Jinki sat up and straddled the alpha hips, lowering himself back onto Taemin’s cock. “Good. I don’t want to wait any longer for you to knot and claim me.”

 

The alpha cursed as he started to buck up into the omega.  Jinki met his movements, bouncing up and down.  He grabbed Jinki’s ass roughly, as the omega threaded his fingers in the alpha’s dark hair.  

  
He felt the alpha’s knot connecting them.  He let out a moan, his body desperate to get what he had been craving what he had been needing all this time. Every nerve in his body felt like it was on fire.  

  
“Fuck Jinki...”  Taemin’s breath was uneven.

  
“Mate me...”  Jinki panted.  “Claim me Taemin.”  

  
The words were enough to send the alpha over he edge, his cock swelled deep inside the omega, and just as he released he bit down hard on the omega’s shoulder.

  
Jinki howled in ecstasy, the throbbing in his shoulder and the sensation from being filled by the alpha, his alpha, overwhelming him.  He came between them with a shudder, body relaxing into the alpha that a hold on him.  He could still feel the warmth of the alpha’s seed filling him. He groaned burying his face into the alpha’s neck, taking in the scent of his mate.  

  
Taemin released his jaw when he could taste blood, the deeper the bite the bigger the scar, but Taemin didn’t need to hurt Jinki to boast to others.  He pulled back to look at the bite, a line of blood coming from where his canines had pierced through the skin.  

  
Jinki’s body was limp against his breathing heavy.  They were still connected and they would be for a while longer.  Taemin laid them down in a more comfortable position Jinki’s legs still wrapped around him loosely. Taemin grunted as he felt the omega’s walls clinch tightly around his swollen cock still pulsing his release deep inside. He stroked the omega’s back as they relaxed the best they could, dozing off waiting for the knot to go down so he could break free.

  
Jinki started to come around first, he could still feel Taemin inside of him.  The knot had gone down but the alpha was still hard, still ready for him.  He moved his hips up and down, the length sliding in and out with ease, Jinki stretched from the alpha’s knot and slick with his cum.  The position they were in was awkward but the omega still found a way to move his hips, and it wasn’t long before the alpha was thrusting up into him.  Jinki looked and Taemin’s eyes were still closed, brow slightly furrowed.  The omega grinned, leaning over to breathe against Taemin’s ear.  

  
He reached between them and pinched one of Taemin’s nipples between his fingers.  A grunt and rough thrust upward and the alpha opened his eyes blinking a few times before he focused on the omega smiling at him.  The subtle movements along his cock had him moaning almost immediately even in his groggy state.  

  
He rolled them over so he could push deeper into the omega.  

 

Taemin supported himself on his hands, as he watched Jinki’s face as he moved in and out of him. Even through the fog of arousal things were different now. He looked at the mark on Jinki’s shoulder, the wound was closed but still fresh, because it was a bite of their own kind it would take longer to heal. He licked at it instinctively before kissing along Jinki’s jawline. The omega hummed grabbing onto Taemin’s shoulders, feeling the alphas muscles flex under his movements.

 

Every sound, every touch, every breath, even the scent of the other even though it was intense before seemed to reach them on another level now. Their hearts drumming in sync as if they were the same. Emotions were passed and exchanged between them multiplying their feelings. It overwhelmed them in such a way that Jinki started to sob, tucking his face in Taemin’s hair as the alpha continued to thrust in and out of him. Taemin didn’t have to ask if his mate was okay, he just knew. He whispered sweetly in older males ear as Jinki’s arms clung desperately to his back, legs wrapped around his waist, not able to get close enough.

 

Jinki held onto Taemin as if his life depended on it, and even through the haze of his heat the overcoming flood of emotions took him by surprise but he let it out. He gave into everything. He submitted his will to everything that Taemin had for him, felt for him. The tears wracked through his body as he was taken over by both the love and pleasure from his mate. It was the most beautiful moment of his life. He never wanted this feeling to end.

 

“Jinki.” The alpha panted between his words. “You feel this too right?” His voice quivered, he could still feel Jinki shaking under him as he nodded. “This...you...you’re my everything.” He felt a tear fall from the corner of his eye.

 

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

 

_one month later_

 

Taemin kept the tradition of having Sunday brunch at the estate, but instead of it being a burden, now it was a pleasure.  His friends all gathered around, sharing a meal and what was new with their lives.  Business was never brought up around food, that was a rule, mostly enforced by Jinki.  This was a time to catch up with everyone personally.  

 

Jinki sat next to the alpha at the head of table, Minho and Kibum across from them, Jonghyun was there, along with Changmin, and a handful of the betas from the barracks.

  
Jinki’s stomach was growling, getting impatient for the food to be served, he sipped his juice, his stomach getting angrier by the second.  He saw the tray being wheeled out and the excitement on his face must have been obvious.

  
“People are going to think I don’t feed you at home if you act like that around food.”  Taemin joked.  

  
“Sorry.”  Jinki said sheepishly, “I’m just so hungry this morning.”  

  
Taemin was served his plate first, and as always he slid it over to his mate.  Pack leader or not, Jinki always came first in his eyes.  

  
Jinki smiled at the gesture and looked down at the huge omelet overflowing with meat and vegetables.  The look on his face quickly changed as soon as the smell of the eggs invaded his nose.  His stomach flip flopped and his jaw started to hurt.  He was going to throw up.

  
“E-excuse me.”  He muttered, nearly knocking over his chair getting up, running to the nearest bathroom.  

  
Taemin looked up alarmed, “Jinki...”  He got up to follow him.  

 

He stood by the closed door, wincing as he heard his mate get sick.  Once it stopped, he gently knocked.  “Can I come in?”  He heard the toilet flush and a weak yes come from behind it.  He went in, closing the door behind him.  He got a cool towel and patted Jinki’s face with it.  “Are you okay?”  

 

Jinki nodded.  “I think so, I’m not sure what happened.  I was starving but the smell of the eggs.”  He swallowed hard just at the thought.  

 

Taemin’s brow furrowed in concern.  “I hope you aren’t coming down with something.” He looked Jinki over, patting his face a few more times with the towel.

  
“I feel fine now, but I don’t want to go back to breakfast, in case the smell gets to me again.  You go back though, I’ll get some tea and wait in the library.”

  
Taemin hesitantly agreed.  

 

As soon as he sat back down at the table, Kibum looked at him.  “Well?”  

  
Taemin shrugged but his face still look worried. “He says he’s fine, just not hungry anymore.  He’s in the library.”

  
“What the hell?  He was practically ready to leap over the table when he saw the food coming out.”

  
“Yeah, something about the smell of the eggs.”

  
Kibum looked at him confused.  “Eh?”

  
Taemin shrugged again, “I don’t know something about the smell of the eggs made him sick to stomach. He’s always liked eggs just fine.”  He took a bite of food.  

  
Kibum stared at the alpha with narrow eyes for a moment before Taemin muttered through a mouthful of omelet. "What?"

 

“You idiot.”  The omega got up and went to the library to find Jinki sipping tea and eating some toast.  

 

Kibum leaned against the desk. “So you should be due in October or late September, yeah?”

  
Jinki nearly spit out his tea.  “WHAT?!”

  
“You’re just as thick as him.”  He gestured outside.  “You’re pregnant.”

  
“Because I got sick?”

  
“No because you got knotted during your mating heat a month ago.”  Kibum said annoyed.  

 

“But...but it’s rare for a male omega to get pregnant the first time.”  Jinki sat down his cup with a shaky hand and thought about it. “Kibum.” He looked at his friend.  

  
Kibum couldn’t fight the smile spreading on his face now.  

  
“I want to be sure before I tell Taemin.”

  
The other nodded.  “I’ll call Yixing, he’ll meet us at your place?”

  
Jinki nodded, the expression on his face distant, going over the last couple of weeks in his head. Trying to think of any other signs that his body might have been telling him.  

  
They left, Kibum making up some story about Jinki still feeling ill and not wanting to ruin the morning, so he was going to take him home.  The omega ignored Taemin’s protests, wanting to take care of his mate himself. But Kibum convinced him it was no big deal, just a stomach bug and it wasn’t worth canceling the rest of the day over and that he was going to call Yixing just in case.

  
The two omegas got to Jinki’s and the beta healer was waiting for them.

  
Before they even got inside, Yixing took hold of Jinki’s arm, pulling back his jacket, placing two fingers on his wrist to check his pulse.  

  
“Come on Yixing, it’s cold, lets go inside.”  Kibum whined.  

  
“SH!”  the healer hissed.  

  
After about a minute he looked at Jinki and smiled wide, the dimples on the side of his face showing,  “Congratulations. You’re about a month along.”  

  
“You can tell from taking my pulse?” Jinki looked at him in disbelief.

  
Yixing ignored the question. “Here’s some herbs to help with the nausea.”  

  
Jinki took the bag that was handed to him.  

  
“You’ll be due in September.  As long as every goes well come see me in about 8 weeks.” The healer was making his way back to the beat up four wheeler he had rode in on. “Get plenty of rest! And take vitamins. You know, healthy stuff.” The beta yelled before starting the engine.

  
Jinki was left standing mouth slightly agape watching him drive off.

  
Kibum smacked him in the arm,  “I told you.”

 

~

  
Taemin got home a couple hours later to find his mate sitting on the couch in silence.  “How are you feeling?  Did Kibum go home already?”  

  
“Yes, he left a little while ago, and I’m fine.” Jinki chewed on his bottom lip.

  
The alpha nodded coming over to sit next to him.  “Kibum said he was going to call Yixing out here to bring you some medicine and check up on you.”

  
Jinki nodded.  “He came.”

  
“Ah...”  He had hoped for a little more detail than that.  “And?”

  
Jinki placed his hand on top of Taemin’s.  “I’m due in September.”  He looked up at the alpha for his reaction and was met with a blank expression.

  
He waited, thinking it was just taking a second to sink in but when it didn’t seem to, “Taemin. I’m pregnant.”  

  
The alpha’s eyes focused on his and his began to nod slowly.  “Pregnant.”  

  
Jinki nodded his heart pounding feeling the excitement rise in his mate.

 

The alpha pulled him into an embrace, he was at a loss for words the only thing he could do was hold onto the other tightly and whisper, “Thank you. Thank you so much Jinki.”

  
  


 

_2 months later_

 

Jinki relaxed against Taemin’s chest, settling between the alpha’s legs in the bathtub. It was quiet in the room except for the gentle splashes of the water and the alpha’s breath in his ear. He hummed as he let his head fall back to Taemin’s shoulder. “This is nice.”

 

Taemin ran his hands up and down Jinki’s arms, his palms gliding along the skin easily with the warm water. “How have you felt today?”

 

“Good. Tired. But good.” He closed his eyes. “I didn’t expect to be so tired.” He chuckled.

 

Taemin was quiet for a while watching the rise and fall of Jinki’s chest and he looked lower to his stomach. An obvious bump there now.

 

“I don’t think you should work anymore. At least until the baby is born.”

 

Jinki smiled, he knew this conversation would be coming, Taemin had been making comments for weeks about how he should rest more and be careful. “I can’t not work Taemin.” He combed his fingers down the alpha’s legs.

 

“I’m just worried about you.” Taemin paused. “Both of you.”

 

“I know. I’m not doing anything strenuous or dangerous. My body is used to work, so it’s not going to hurt the baby if I continue to do so.”

 

He felt Taemin sigh behind him, the alpha’s chest rising into his back.

 

“I’ll stay at the shop. How about that?” He patted Taemin’s leg. “There’s plenty to be done there, we’ve gotten a lot of small orders recently, and Jungsoo has been slacking keeping up with the books. I can work there until the baby is born.”

 

Taemin kissed the back of Jinki’s head. “Okay.” He wrapped his arms around the omega, letting his palms rest on the male’s swollen belly. The top of the bump was just starting to break over the surface of the water.

 

“Jonghyun says mated life is making me fat.” Jinki chuckled placing his hands over Taemin’s.

 

“We should tell everyone soon, I don’t know how you’ve managed to hide it this long.” He ran his hands gently along Jinki’s stomach resting his chin on his shoulder.

 

Jinki nodded. “I have a check up tomorrow. 12 weeks. If everything...checks out okay-”

 

“And it will.” Taemin interrupted him, he could tell his mate was nervous, even though everything so far with the pregnancy had been fine.

 

“Right. It will.” His hand held onto Taemin’s. “We should have everyone over at the estate this weekend. We can tell everyone then.”

 

Taemin nodded, leaving kisses along Jinki’s shoulder.

 

~  
  
After everything had gone well at Jinki’s checkup, him and the baby being 100% healthy so far, Taemin made arrangements for everyone to meet at the estate Saturday evening.

 

Everyone had gathered, and Jinki was the last to show.  It was unlike him to be late, he had asked everyone to be there at 7 for dinner and it was already quarter past.

Taemin went outside, pacing nervously. The had already tried calling Jinki a couple of times.  Over the last hour or so something stirred in the pit of his stomach. Something didn’t feel right, he couldn’t quite put his finger on it. He texted his mate again, waited a few minutes with no response, then tried to call again, still no answer. 

“Taemin.” Kibum came out to join him. “I’ve tried reaching him too.”  Kibum going over the alpha with a whisper getting worried. He was the only other person there that knew about the pregnancy. “Where was he last?”

 

  
“Jinki is late?” Jungsoo came outside too.

 

Taemin nodded trying to not show the worry on his face, but the way the older alpha looked at him he knew he was failing. “Have you seen him today?”

 

“He’s been spending most of his time at the shop this week. I know he was there today, but I don’t know what time.”

  
“I’m going there first. It’s on the way through town. Then we can check back home.”  Taemin started to head towards his Jeep.  Jungsoo followed him.  “Kibum call me if you hear anything or he shows up.”

  
The omega nodded.  

 

“Taemin is there something else going on?” Jungsoo asked glancing over at the young alpha anxiously staring out the window as they drove to the shop.

 

“I don’t know. I just...something is wrong. I can feel it. It started about an hour ago and its...” he screwed his eyes shut. “I thought it was just anxiety, finally getting everyone together and-” The alpha took a deep breath. “But it’s getting worse. I can’t shake it.”

  
They pulled up to the wood shop , no lights were on, Jungsoo almost didn’t stop. “No wait.” Taemin got out running to the front door, it was unlocked. Taemin looked back at Jungsoo panic written all over his face before he went in.

 

Jungsoo got out and took off after him. He heard the young alpha’s screams before he even got to the door.

  
  


 


	17. Chapter 17

 

“Jungsoo!” Kibum ran as fast as he could down the infirmary corridor, Minho and Jonghyun right behind him. “What’s going on?! What happened?!”  

 

The older alpha looked at Kibum, every line in the male’s face was showing.  “I-I don’t know.  They haven’t come out. Taemin went back there with him, the doctors couldn’t keep him out, he wouldn’t let Jinki go.” He rubbed his face, and Kibum’s eyes widened when he saw the blood on Jungsoo’s sleeve.  “We found him on the floor of the shop, unconscious.” Jungsoo felt like he was going to be sick, this brought back so many unwanted memories for him. Not that he ever forgot them but he did his best to keep them pushed in a far away place in his mind. He leaned down putting his hands on his knees. Minho came up behind him, just in case he needed help. “It um...” His voice wavered. “It look like he had been cut or um stabbed.”  He swallowed thickly.  “There was a lot of blood.”

  
Kibum sank to floor.  Nobody else knew what he knew.  It wasn’t just Jinki in there fighting for his life.  

 

~

 

About an hour later the doctor came out.  Everyone that had gathered outside stood up, anxious for any news.  

  
“He’s stable.  The wound was pretty deep, but managed not to hit anything vital. There was some broken ribs and bruising to the abdomen...”  He looked like he wanted to say something else, but didn’t.  “He’s still unconscious, but you can go in to see him, but only one or two at a time. They’re in the recovery room at the end of the hall.”

  
“C-can I go in first?”  Kibum asked meekly  “Alone?”  

  
When Kibum walked in, his feet felt almost too heavy to move when he saw Jinki and Taemin across the room.  

  
Taemin was seated next to the bed, head resting on Jinki’s thigh, his clothes were covered in the omega’s blood.  Jinki was cleaned up, a bandage on his head, pale but he looked restful.  Taemin didn’t move when he heard the visitor come in.  

  
“Taemin...”   Kibum didn’t need to ask because at the sound of his voice Taemin knew and just gently shook his head a tear falling down the tip of his nose.  

  
Kibum whimpered, legs trembling as the tears starting to fall uncontrollably.  “I-I....”  He didn’t know what to say.  Nothing would be enough to say how sorry he was, how heartbroken he felt for them.  Nothing would ease the pain.  Taemin simply nodded, his head never leaving his mates body, he understood.  Kibum turned to leave.  “Kibum...”  The alpha spoke barely above a whisper.  “Nobody else needs to know right now.”

  
The omega nodded before quickly leaving the room, he didn’t want to break down in front of Taemin.

 

~  

  
For two days, people came and went, visited and checked up on them.  Taemin never budged.  He waited for his mate to wake up.  He waited for answers.  Who did this?  Why did this happen?  How could they have lost their family already?  Jonghyun brought him a change of clothes at least.  He drank water that was brought to him and ate food that was forced to him.  He knew he had to keep his strength up.  Jinki was going to need him when he finally came to.

  
Taemin’s heart pounded when he first saw Jinki’s eyelashes start to flutter, and felt his fingertips twitch under his hand.  

  
He slowly came around, wincing in pain.

  
“Jinki, I’m here.”  Taemin said softly.  

 

“Taemin.” Jinki’s voice was hoarse from being dry, Taemin passed him some water.

 

“Here. Sip.”

  
The omega looked confused. “Where-”

 

“The infirmary. You’ve been out for a couple days.”

 

“D-days...” Jinki’s eyes got wide and his hand weakly gripped Taemin’s.

 

He took a few sips of water. As the fog from sleep started to lift away, flashes of what happened that night started to come back to him. “T-Taemin. I- it happened so fast.” His voice was quivering.

  
“Shhh.” Taemin held onto his mates hand, the grip getting tighter around his. “Stay calm.”

  
Jinki touched his fingertips to his head.  “I...and....”  He reached down his side, hand shaking as he traced along to his belly, his eyes started to well up.  He looked at his mate and Taemin’s face told him everything.  “No. Taemin. No...” Tears flowed down his cheeks.  

  
Taemin pulled the omega’s shaking body into his. “Oh God no!” He cried out, balling the alpha’s clothes into his fists as he pressed his face into his chest muffling the sound of his voice. “I’m sorry.I’m sorry.I’m sorry.”

 

Taemin rested his cheek on the top of Jinki’s head. He began to cry again too, surprised he had anything left after that first night they were here. The alpha didn’t know what to do or say, so he just gently rocked his mate in his arms. The sound of omega’s crying and apologies filling the room.

  
~

  
Jinki sat there numb.  Not able to move, not even the energy to cry anymore.  

  
“Jinki.  What happened?”  Jungsoo sat in the chair next to the bed.  “I went to the shop to investigate, there’s someone else’s blood there. I could smell it.”

  
Jinki nodded.  Taemin stood, arms crossed.  Waiting, ready to run at the first word of who was responsible.  He had his suspicions but needed to be sure.

  
“I was working on our crib before I met everyone for dinner.”  He started, his voice sounded distant, monotone.

  
Jungsoo looked up at Taemin. “Crib?”  The alpha clenched his eyes shut at the question.  Jinki ignored it, in too much of a daze and continued.  

  
“I was getting ready to leave but... I heard the bell at the back door, I’m certain I locked it.  I went out to take a look, then was hit from behind.  It was just enough to knock me off balance.  I turned to look and Jungmo was behind me with a 2x4.”  

  
Taemin started clenching and unclenching his fists.  “Was he alone?”

  
Jinki shook his head.  “I grabbed a screw driver and ran.” The omega’s voice started to sound uneven.  “That’s when I saw the second person, wearing a mask, blocking the front door.  Jungmo grabbed me from behind and started dragging me to the back room again.  I got him in the leg with the screw driver.”

  
Jinki paused.  “He let go, and I tried to run out back, but he tripped me.”  He took in a shaky breath.  “I fell down. And he kicked me in the ribs and stomach.”

  
Jungsoo ran his hands over his face.  “Jinki...” He thought of Mina and their unborn child. Jinki was lucky to be alive but he knew that’s not how his adopted son felt right now.

  
“He grabbed the screw driver and stabbed me in the side.  The one with the mask he...he leaned down and whispered something....I d-don’t remember what he said, but I pulled the mask off to see his face. And...and after that I don’t remember...”

  
“Who was it?”  Taemin growled, already knowing the answer.

  
Jinki stayed quite. He didn’t want to tell him. He knew as soon as he did the alpha was going to go after them. He closed his eyes.

 

“Jinki.” Taemin said through clenched teeth.

 

The omega sat there helpless, there was nothing he could do. He couldn’t stop it.

 

“Tell me.”

 

“Heechul.”

  
Taemin stormed out.

 

“Shit.” Jungsoo got up to run after the younger male. “Taemin!”  Jungsoo called out after him, Taemin had already made his way outside. “Taemin, dammit stop!”  Jungsoo ordered running as fast as he could to catch up.

  
He turned to face the older alpha, silver glowing in his eyes.  

  
“You need to calm down and think this through.  You can’t just haul off after them alone.”

  
Taemin’s chest rose and fell quickly.  “I should have killed him. I should have killed them both. They aren’t going to get away with this.” He turned to leave again, Jungsoo grabbing his arm to pull him back around. “Let go old man.” Taemin growled. “Don’t try to stop me.” Taemin got in his face, the hair on the back of his neck bristling up.

  
“You need a plan!  If you go out there like this, you’re going to get yourself killed!” Jungsoo didn’t back down, he leaned into the young alpha. “ AND YOU ARE NOT GOING TO DO THAT HIM!”  He pointed towards the infirmary. “I know how you feel better than anyone right now. The anger, the pain, the failure. I KNOW!”

 

Taemin looked away first.

 

“But Jinki is still there. You’re MATE is still alive. So calm the fuck down so you can think straight. You still have each other.” Jungsoo took a step back, his own wolf ready to come out and put the young one in his place. He had never felt the fire burn in him so strong since that night he heard of Mina’s accident.

  
Taemin knew Jungsoo was right, and he knew the old man had been through worse. He had lost everything. Taemin was lucky that his mate was still alive. No matter how broken they were. He ran his hands through his black hair.

  
“I have a guess at where they might be. We can get a couple of the beta’s together and head out around night fall. Try to get them off guard.”

  
“We?”  Taemin asked.

  
“Yes. We.”  They walked to Taemin’s Jeep.  “Right outside the borders there’s a cave.  It’s actually where we found Jinki on that hunt all those years ago.  And where I found Jungmo and Heechul before I returned.”

 

~

  
That night they made their way up to the caves, Jongin and Minseok with them.  It was a rainy and any evidence or scent that any wolves had been there was long gone.  

  
Taemin paced angrily.   _Now what, they aren’t here..._

  
Jungsoo started off the in the direction they came.

  
 _Now what?!_  Taemin yelled.

  
_Roam the boarders, try to pick on their scent. The rain...the rain is going to make it hard._

  
Taemin kept pacing. _And if we don’t find them?_

  
 _We’ll find them._  Both alphas knew they didn’t have another option. Let’s go.

 

~

  
Two weeks had gone by and no sign of the rogue or Heechul. Search parties of 4 rotated morning and night.  Going beyond the territory’s boarders for any signs of the wolves.   

  
Taemin was getting more frustrated by the day.  They had moved into the estate temporarily feeling it was more secure.  Jinki was out of the infirmary, wounds mended, but stayed quiet and to himself for the most part.   

  
Jonghyun came by to see them early one afternoon, Taemin greeting him at the door.  Jonghyun had never seen the alpha look so bad, he was thin, gaunt, dark circles under his reddened eyes.

  
“Geez Taemin,”  Jonghyun couldn’t help it, “when was the last time you slept?”  

  
“Jinki’s in the library.”  The alpha ignored the question going past the beta outside.  The truth was he didn’t know the last time he slept.  Anger fueled his body, and once Heechul and Jungmo were found and taken care of then he could sleep.

  
Jonghyun found Jinki in the library looking out the window. “Hey.”

  
“Hi.”  The omega smiled weakly at him.  

  
“How are you?” The beta sat down a few feet away from him on a large sofa.

  
Jinki shrugged, “I guess I’m okay, I think I’m doing better than him.”

  
Jonghyun nodded. “He looks like hell.”

  
“He’s obsessed.  There’s no other way to put it.  I can’t get him to eat or sleep, or just stop for 10 minutes and talk to me.  He’s out there every single night with the hunting parties.”  The omega ran a shaky hand through his hair.  “Minho and Changmin took a couple of the betas and are out there now and I’m stuck here.”  He growled.  “I can’t do anything.  I can’t go out and look for them, because what chance do I stand to fight them.  I’d just be putting the others at risk.”  His shoulders started to tremble. “I couldn’t even protect my own baby.”  

 

Jonghyun wasn’t sure he heard right. He went up behind Jinki and turned the omega to face him.

 

“I lost my baby and if this goes on much longer I’m going to lose him too.”  He let his forehead fall on beta’s shoulder. “And there’s nothing I can do!”  

 

Jonghyun now understood why this had been so hard. It was one thing for Jinki to be attacked again and wanting vengeance but something else entirely to attack a pregnant omega causing a miscarry.

 

“I’m sorry Jinki. I’m so sorry. I didn’t...” Of course he hadn’t known. He let the omega cry as long as he needed. Jinki picked up his head and wiped his tears away quickly taking a deep breath before anger took over again and he paced restlessly around the room.

 

He screamed in frustration pulling at his hair. The beta jumped at the sudden outburst. Jinki picked up a stone paper weight off the desk and threw it at the large mirror over the mantel of the fire place. The glass shattered everywhere and the omega wasted no time in picking something else up and chucking it across the room. Jonghyun ran over to him, wrapping his arms around the omega's chest.

  
“They’ll find them Jinki. Soon. And then this will pass.”  The omega fought against his hold.  “You’ll get through this, so will he...”  The betas grip got tighter the more Jinki struggled.  “I know it’s hard but you have to keep it together, hold on.  People need you here.  I need you, Taemin needs you, Kibum, Jungsoo.  When all this is over we can pick up the pieces and move on, just like always. “  Jinki gave up fighting and just let the beta hold him.  He was exhausted.

  
“What if it’s not the same between us when it’s over?”  He asked defeated.

  
Jonghyun let his hold loosen when he felt Jinki’s body relax a little. “Of course it won’t be the same.  You’ll both be stronger than ever.  You’ll have fought one more obstacle in life and came out together on the other side.  You’ll cherish what you have even more and fight harder for the future you want, because you’ll know how important it is.”

  
It’s not that Jinki didn’t want to believe him but every cell in his body fought against that ideal right now. Right now things seemed hopeless. He didn’t argue though and just closed his eyes leaning against Jonghyun, hoping that his best friend was right.

  
Howling snapped the omega out of what little peace he managed to find in the beta’s arms.  They rushed to the window in the library over looking the garden.  Minho and Changmin were running out of the woods chasing two other wolves, Jinki recognized the red one, and he could only guess the second was Jungmo.  Growling and noise was heard inside, and soon he saw Taemin take off towards the other four, Jungsoo at his heels.  Jinki jerked off his sweater, “Jinki no!”  Before Jonghyun could try to reason, the omega skidded through the hall, nails clicking on the tile floor.

 

The beta caught up to him outside.  

  
Heechul and Jungmo were surrounded.  Minho and Changmin at the rear and Taemin and Jungsoo meeting them head on, they stopped, panting.  Heechul’s mouth was stained with blood and Minho walked with a slight limp, holding his right rear leg up.  He didn’t back down though and Changmin stayed at his flank

 

 _Four against two, isn’t that a little unfair._ Heechul laughed.  

  
Taemin foamed at the mouth, ready to charge.   _Don’t talk to me about fair you son of a bitch._

  
He snapped giving his brother no time to think, lunging at the red wolf.  All that could be seen was a blur as they wrestled for dominance.

 

This wasn’t like the first challenge, there was no sizing each other up, no trying to manipulate the other. Both alphas were ready to kill, jaws snapping at any bit of flesh they could tear at.  

 

Jungmo paced watching, waiting for his chance to jump in.  Jungsoo eyed him carefully while  Minho and Changmin focused on the fight.  

  
A loud yelp was heard and Jinki winced, he knew it was Taemin. Not long after that, there was a short howl and the dust settled.

 

The pack leader had Heechul pinned, body hovering over the other, jaws clamping tightly on the red wolf’s throat.  Jinki watched Heechul’s eyes blink a few times, the older wolf panting hard before his eyes closed, and body eventually became still.  

 

Everyone was so focused on the two nobody noticed Jungmo lunging for Taemin’s back until Jungsoo collided into him mid air.  Tackling him the ground, wasting no time tearing at this throat.  

  
Taemin’s jaws stayed clamped around his brother’s throat until he no longer felt a pulse.  He turned then to Jungsoo, giving him a deep bow of his head in thanks.  The older alpha had probably just saved his life.

 

The silence of those who stood around was deafening, its like they collectively had their breath held until Taemin spoke.  When he finally did his voice sounded relieved but exhausted. _Burn the bodies.  Everyone, thank you for all your efforts...I....we..._ he looked at Jinki _...are very grateful for the sacrifices you made these last couple of weeks.  Please go home and rest now._ The small crowd dispersed.  And Taemin limped over to his mate collapsing at the omega’s feet.

 

 

  
  



	18. Epilogue

 

_5 years later_

 

Jonghyun pulled up to the house, parking his small two door hatch back behind Jinki’s work truck. As soon as he got out and closed the door he was greeted by an energetic little boy.

 

“Uncle Jjong!” The child ran up to him dressed in a magicians cape that floated behind him.

 

“Minjoon! Happy Birthday!” Jonghyun ran up to meet the four year old. He was small for his age, shorter than most other kids with a tiny frame but what the boy lacked in size he made up for in heart and the beta appreciated that.

 

The little boy tugged on Jonghyun’s shirt. “Jjongie! Watch!”

 

He knelt down to be face to face with the child. “Did you learn a new trick?”

 

The boy nodded enthusiastically. He opened his hands, sticking his palms in the beta’s face a little too closely, causing Jonghyun to lean his head back and chuckle. “See? Empty.” Minjoon waved his hands around mumbling some kind of nonsense before he reached behind the beta’s ear and pulled out a teal and silver marble.

 

“Wow!” Jonghyun took the marble turning it over in his fingers. “How did you do that?!”

 

Minjoon laughed, his eyes turning up just Jinki’s did when he smiled liked that. “A magician never tells his secrets!”

 

“Minjoon!” Taemin came around from the back of the house.

 

“Daddy!” The boy ran up to the alpha jumping into his arms as Taemin bent down to pick him up. “Uncle Jjong liked my trick.”

 

“Of course he did! It’s amazing!” Taemin kissed his cheek. “Hey Jonghyun.” He greeted the beta adjusting Minjoon on his hip. “Where’s Jongdae?”

 

“He’s coming. He said he’d be a little late.”

 

“Oh okay, good. We’re still waiting on Kibum and Minho. Jungsoo’s around back putting together a swing set for the magician here.” He blew a raspberry on his son’s chubby face, the boy giggling trying to squirm away.

 

They made their way inside and saw Jinki standing on a step ladder hanging streamers across the ceiling. He stumbled a little bit as he looked over his shoulder to see them come in.

 

Taemin set Minjoon down going over to his mate quickly, putting his hands on the omega’s waist helping him down. “Be careful.” He hissed. “You could have come to get me.”

 

“I’m pregnant Taemin. Not disabled.” He smirked handing the roll of streamers to the alpha letting him take over.

 

“Hi Jonghyun, where’s Jongdae?”

 

“He’ll be late.”

 

“Ah. Okay.” He rubbed his stomach absently, the bump showing only a little under his shirt, a soft smile on his face.

 

When Jinki smiled it still made Jonghyun’s heart flutter a little but not quite for the same reasons as before. “How did your check up go?”

 

“Great. Everything is great. I’m good. The babies are good.” His smile widened as he peeked up at Jonghyun.

 

Taemin chuckled as he tacked the streamers to the ceiling knowing that his mate was too excited about the news to keep it in any longer.

 

“Babiesss...” Jonghyun asked with an emphasis on the S.

 

Jinki nodded. “Twins.”

 

Jonghyun pulled the omega into a big a hug. “Oh Jinki! Congratulations!”

 

Jinki hugged him back. “You’re the first one we’ve told, so shh!”

 

Minjoon stood by Jinki at his hip and pressed his finger to his lips mocking him. “Shhhhh!” Jinki laughed combing his fingers through the boy’s messy soft black hair, trying to put it back in place.

 

“You’re going to need to expand.” Jonghyun joked, knowing how attached the couple was to the small home.

 

“Already drew up the plans for it.” Jungsoo had come in through the back.

 

The beta and older alpha greeted each other.

 

“Grandpa! I want to go outside and play!” Minjoon jumped up and down.

 

“Soon. After we eat and you get the rest of your gifts.”

 

The small boy pouted, clinging to the pocket on Jinki’s pants.

 

“HEY! TAEMIN!” Kibum’s voice echoed through the house as he let himself in. “Help Minho get this stuff inside.”

 

Taemin huffed as he got down and hurried past him, Jonghyun following to help.

 

“Bummie!” Minjoon forgot about going outside, now having another audience to perform for.

 

“Minjoon! Happy Birthday!” Kibum squatted down carefully, holding a small baby girl in his arms.

 

“I learned a new trick! Want to see?!” He shows him the same trick he did with Jonghyun, Subin cooing every time Minjoon laughed.

 

“He’s showing everyone.” Jinki chuckled.

 

Kibum stood up and hugged him. “He reminds me so much of you when we were kids.”

 

Jinki watched his son bound around the living room, full of that endless energy children his age seemed to have, and of course all the sugar from the ice cream Taemin let him have for his birthday breakfast didn’t help.

 

He had Jinki’s eyes and smile, but Taemin’s nose and cheeks. He was quirky and awkward like Jinki but wore his heart on his sleeve like Taemin did. The omega felt like his heart was going to burst every time he saw or thought about him. This pure and perfect being created out of nothing but love and completely cherished by everyone around him.

 

“How much stuff did you bring?” Taemin grumbled bringing in a stack of dishes.

 

“Tch. We all know you can’t cook. And Jinki has been busy keeping up with Minjoon. Don’t be a brat!” He glared at Taemin, gently bouncing Subin in his arms.

 

The alpha stuck his tongue out playfully at the omega before bending down and gently kissing the top of the baby's head. “She’s getting big.” Kibum smiled nodding.

 

Minho and Jonghyun were carrying in the rest, setting everything out on the table.

 

“Where’s Jongdae?” Kibum asked. The beta chuckled, it was the third time someone had asked that.

 

“He’s coming, he’ll be late.” Jinki answered for him laughing as well.

 

“Uncle Minho!” Minjoon ran up to the alpha.

 

“Birthday boy!” The alpha picked him up, spinning him around. “How’s the magic business going?”

 

“I learned a new trick!”

 

“Well you have to show me!” He set the child down and watched him show the same trick he did for Jonghyun and Kibum pulling the same marble from behind the alpha’s ear. “Ah! So good!” He clapped. “Keep practicing!”

 

“I’m hungry.” Jinki whined, organizing all the containers Kibum brought starting to open them.

 

“You’re always hungry.” Taemin teased.

 

“Of course I am! I’m eating for three.”

 

All of the commotion in the small house suddenly stopped.

 

“Eh?!?” Kibum handed Subin to Minho. “When were you going to tell me?!?! Jinki! Twins!?”

 

He pulled the omega into a hug.

 

“Daddy! That was a secret!” Minjoon scolded.

 

Taemin burst out laughing. “Not anymore.”

 

“I just found out yesterday.” Jinki defended.

 

Everyone huddled around, giving their congratulations and hugs to the couple.

 

Minho patted Taemin on the back his own baby in his arms. “Twins. Well done.”

 

The younger alpha blushed.

 

Jongdae came in during all the commotion. “Sorry I”m late.” He said kind of sheepishly afraid he was interrupting.

 

Jonghyun grabbed him by the hand pulling him close as he greeted everyone, filling him in on the big news before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

 

Everyone started to gather around the table, piling food on their plates, squeezing by each other in the cozy space of Jinki and Taemin’s house.

 

Jonghyun stood next to Jinki. “You two are so cute.” The omega elbowed him in the ribs.

 

The beta couldn’t help but grin as he leaned in to whisper. “I’m uh...thinking about asking him to move in with me.”

 

“He practically lives with you already.” Jinki teased.

 

Taemin came over with two plates one for him and one for Jinki.

 

“Thank you.” The omega gave him a peck on the lips before taking the food.

 

The couple stood by and watched as their guests settled in for a meal together. Minjoon sat in Jungsoo’s lap, the older alpha trying to keep the child still long enough to get some food in him.

 

“He fidgets like you.” Taemin chuckled watching the older alpha struggle.

 

Jongdae tried to fuss at Jonghyun as the cute blonde clung to him even while they were trying eat but in the end gave up and cuddled close to the other beta. When Jonghyun had told Jinki that they were dating, the omega was probably more excited about it than he was. The beta was too sweet and too loving to be alone.

 

Minho carefully cradled his daughter in his arms bottle feeding her while Kibum tried to pass him a bite of this or a bite of that, the alpha’s hands busy with something far more important. Subin was a baby the couple thought they would never have, mated a little over a year after Taemin and Jinki, they never could get pregnant. Both could both recall when their friends announced the news, Kibum cried while Minho held the omega close to him swearing to spoil the baby rotten and not let a second go by where the child didn’t know what a gift they were to them.

 

Talking and laughter filled the room, Taemin wrapped his arm around Jinki’s shoulder and kissed his temple, a feeling of pride filled both of their hearts. They would never forget what everyone had gone through and never forget what was lost but because of that they would never take what they had fore granted. Their friends, their growing family and most of all the love they found in each other.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
